The Scar’s Heir
by TakaPL
Summary: This text tells us about REAL history of Scar and Pridelands. It tells about facts neglected by films and allows us to see characters of Saga in completely different perspective. ps. new edit, I split story into chapters.
1. 01 – Drowned past

The Scar's heir

The Scar's heir

Following story is inspired by TLK series and should be treat as a homeage paid to films creators. All characters are property of Walt Disney Pictures of TakaPL.

Warning!

This fan-fic was written by non-English-speaking author. Due to my limited language skills, it may contains lot of grammatical and syntax errors. Please, don't bother with harsh form of the text, and try to focus on the plot.

Dramatis Personae (in alphabetical order, new characters are marked with \/\/\/):

Ahadi – once king of Priderock, father of Mufasa and Scar (Taka).

Arista\/\/\/ – once king of Golden Pride, father of Sparthi and Zira. Died during the Great Drought.

Danti\/\/\/ – former Outlander lioness, friend of Ostasi.

Kiara – daughter of Simba and Nala, sister of Tanabi. Princess of Prideland.

Kovu – son of Zira, adopted son of Scar. Mate of princess Kiara. Rightful heir to Golden Pride King, but presumed to be Pridelands King after Simba.

Maitha\/\/\/ – adolescent lioness, friend of Kiara.

Mufasa – once king of Priderock, son of Ahadi.

Nala – Priderock Queen (in Simba's era). Mate of Simba, mother of Kiara and Tanabi.

Onya\/\/\/ – lioness from Priderock, cub friend of Sarabi and Scar (Taka).

Ostasi\/\/\/ - former Outlander lioness, friend of Danti.

Rafiki – old mandrill, shaman and advisor of Simba.

Sakia\/\/\/ – old lioness, friend of queen-mother Sarabi, once faithful subject of Scar.

Sarabi – queen-mother, mate of Mufasa, mother of Simba, grandmother of Kiara and Tanabi.

Sarafina – friend of Sarabi, mother of Nala.

Scar (Taka) – Pride Rock king after death of Mufasa.

Simba – king of Priderock, after Scar's death. Son of Mufasa, father of Kiara and Tanabi.

Sorphi\/\/\/ – lioness from Simba's Pride.

Sparthi\/\/\/ – son of Arista, brother of Zira. Prince of Golden Pride. Deceased during the Great Drought.

Tanabi\/\/\/ – son of Simba and Nala, prince of Priderock, younger brother of princess Kiara (name was inspired by many fanfics, where Tanabi plays main role. But watch out, I've made few changes in this character. What is most important, he's second child of Simba!)

Uru – once queen of Priderock (in Ahadi's era). Mother of Mufasa and Scar (Taka).

Vinia\/\/\/ – lioness from Simba's Pride.

Vitani – daughter of Scar and Zira, sister of Nuka and Kovu. Heir to Scar's throne.

Yakta\/\/\/ – former Golden Pride member, lost during exile of desert lionesses.

Zazu – old hornbill, majordomo of Simba's court.

Zira – Once queen of Priderock (in Scar's era). Daughter of Arista (Golden Pride's king), sister of Sparthi, Mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu.

Song 1 - Endless Round

Attention please – this is one the "original-motion-like-song", which might help you get a TLK:TSH atmosphere. Sing it yourself, to mixed melody of "Circle of Life" (verses) and "He lives in you" (chorus). Once again, excuse me my limited language (and poetical) skills. If you found this song amusing or bothering, skip it, like all others songs here:

Shot of Priderock, the same scene, that ended SP – Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu come to edge of Priderock and start to roar. Gathered animals cherish this ceremony. Roar sounds all around, camera back off, showing more area. Music starts:

_From the day that we've taken life's duties_

_In the quest of to outlive our days_

Camera goes away from Priderock, but still focus on it. We see more and more animals, at first giving their homage to lions, but later/in grater distance from rock, they seem to live their daily routine. But when roar sounds all of them stop for a while

_Every step that we've done_

_Is for next to go on_

_In that great and unquestioned haze_

Antelopes stop eating and lift their head, listening to roars. The same do zebras and giraffes.

_There's far much to understand here_

_That your mind can never to match_

Group of moneys are jumping from tree to tree. When roars sound they stop and one from pack falls down due to surprise

_So you ride on this wheel_

_So you step to this hill_

_And go on or fall and be crushed_

Leopard chases his prey – young antelope. Both animals stop on sound of roars, listening for a while, but then leopard starts again, pounces on a prey and when is about to kill it, camera goes away.

_It lives in me_

_It lives in you_

_The seed of tragedy_

_The root of truth_

Pack of vultures, flying over savannah, stops their flight, and floats in the air, listens to roars. But after a while, they all fly down and starts to eating some carcass

_Running the unknown_

_At horizon_

_It lives in your soul_

_Until you're gone_

Young buffalo drowns in swampy river-bay. His mother tries to help him but it seems hopeless. When roars sound both animals turn their heard to Priderock direction and listen. By that time, buffalo cave to swamp almost whole. His mother once again tries to help him but it's much too late. Buffalo drowns and camera goes away

_Do not try to step aside from this path_

_Every of shortcuts lead to dead end_

Herd of zebras goes through savannah, youngest one, absent minded due to listening the roars, step away from track and hit with head in trunk of tree. Falls into ground half-stunned. Other animals are ignore, because they listen to roars themselves.

_Never crave for to choose_

_You've got your track to lose_

_Keep on it, cause outsiders are damned_

Stunned zebra tries to stand and does it barely. She starts to follow herd but in this moment couple of cheetah starts to chase it. It can't catch her herd due to shock. One of the cheetah pounces on it and camera goes away.

_Do not try to step before the line_

_Bow your pride and loose out your fist_

_Although many challenged_

_No one made it to change_

_That is might that might no one resist_

Pack of hippos floats in river, then stops when roars sound. Baby hippo drifts away with flow and parents don't see it. Hippo tries to swim to bank but current became faster. We see hippo closing fast to the waterfall, dramatically tries to stop. Second before he fall from waterfall camera goes away

_It lives in you_

_It lives in us_

_It keeps up onward_

_In pointless march_

In river flow some trunks, marked by blood (with might be Zira's blood). Blood slowly dissolve in water

_Running the unknown_

_At horizon_

_It will rule us all_

_Until we're gone_

Trunks fall down from waterfall, probably the same waterfall that baby hippo felt.

Fade to black

01 – Drowned past

Four lions were stepping down from rock. Nala, Simba, Kiara and Kovu were talking quietly to each other. Mixed group of Pridelanders and Outlanders was silent at first but then bashful chat started. Only Vitani stood aside of group in shock. It all had came too fast to be real. She had new home, new pride and whole new life. "No more starving on the Outlands!" she thought triumphantly. "No more fear, no more fighting, no more mother's orders, no more... O, Great Spirit! Mother!" she cried out in mind. She ran to Kovu and Kiara.

"Bro... we must go to the gorge. Mother could be still alive!

"Huh?" murmured surprised Kovu. "What do you..."

Few steps further, Simba told to his majordomo: "Zazu, fly to the Green Den and say my mother, we won! Let Tanabi take her back here."

"Come on! She might survived that fall and now she could be floating helplessly." Yelled Vitani to brother.

Simba came down to them. He probably heard what lioness said because he replied at once.

"She's right, Kovu. We must be sure that Zira is really dead... I mean: we must be sure if she is not alive." Turned to lionesses and commanded. "All right... We must search the both riverbanks. Half of us on right, half on left. Two fastest huntresses on each bank will scout. Vinia, Sorphi on left and..." he looked on Kovu with silent question on face.

"Danti, Ostasi" ordered Kovu. "Go on right bank."

"Yes, sir!" replied lionesses, still considering Zira's son as their natural leader.

"Come on... faster!" cried out Vitani and started to run to the gorge.

She crossed temporary trunk-dame and came to left bank soon and she looked on running water. "Mommy!" she yelled. Then she started to speed with flow direction.

At the same time, two Outlander lionesses came to right bank.

"Danthi... what we should do if we found lady Zira?" asked Ostasi.

"Take her out of water, see if she's not hurt..." replied lioness, still running.

"But what they would do, if they found her?"

They stopped, almost falling into water. Danthi turned to friend and asked fearfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on!" replied Ostasi. "We must find her as first ones!"

More words were unnecessary. Both Outlandesses thought at the same moment, what would happen. Patrol of Pridelanders finds wounded enemy of pride... There is no need to kill, just push the bleeding body into running water and nature will do the rest.

Vitani was running on the other side of gorge. "Mother!" she roared time to time, with despair in her voice. She passed Pridelanders scouts and made over two miles from dame. But there were no sign of her mother. She was speeding with eyes full of tears, almost not looking at her track. Fortunately, she ran to waterfall. When she looked on raging water, falling from scary altitude, she knew, she was too late. "Mommy!" she cried and came down into gorge. She stopped with paws in water gazing in river. At one of stones just before waterfall she noticed dark spot of blood slowly dissolving in water.

"No... MOM!" shouted with all her might and burst in tears.

Kovu found her few hours later, still crying over waterfall. He carefully dragged her sister out of water and guided her back to Priderock.

\/\/\/

Danti and Ostasi saw depressed Outlandress, entering the cave.

"We failed her." Whispered Ostasi. "We failed our leader and protector. But now there is nothing more to do. We must forget Zira and Scar to live with Simba."

"Would you ever forget about this?" asked Danthi shaking her head in sorrow. "I don't know if I could. Who are we, Ostasi?"

"Hey, you two!" called Maitha, young lioness from Simba's Pride. "Come in. We have some meat inside. Not so fresh I guess, but it will make a descent meal."

Former Outlanderesses entered Simba's cave.

\/\/\/

When the night came sky blinked with thousand of stars. No one was gazing in it that night, but if he did, he could notice that two of stars were new. Of the firmament between Priderock and Outlands two point were shining bright.

Kings, queens and princes of ancient and not-so-ancient past were looking down to the Earth.

\/\/\/

Two day's later. In the middle of Mighty Jungle, new dawn raised.

Yakta opened his eyes, still thinking of sleeping.

"Well..." muttered. "I was so good yesterday, that I may sleep today up to evening. And if I sleep, I'll be good. That means, once again I will be good this day, so tomorrow..."

He stopped, almost ashamed by himself. Year of solitude living in jungle cause not only he was talking to himself. He also was listening to himself. And sometimes, he couldn't stand it.

"Stop this!" said. "I must stand up and..."

And this was the place where problem began. He had no duties, no missions, no hobbies even. When he wanted to eat, he searched for bugs or rodents, with jungle was full. Full-grown lion with red mane and light-sandy fur was living day by day, waiting for anything new to come. But what new would come there? Mighty Jungle was silent enclave of life and fertility. But of boredom also. The only changing element of this puzzle was flowing river there.

"Yes!" said Yakta. "River. I'll go to the river and... swim again?"

He was swimming all previous day long. But who cares... he had no other thing to do. And when he was doing nothing, strange things were happening. Sometimes, he was stricken by amazing memories of old life. Life, when he hadn't been in jungle and his mother was still alive. But it was so long ago, that he even couldn't recollect his mother face. He remembered her voice, when they were running (From where? From whom?), remembered that she had hidden him in bush and was hunting to fed him. And she didn't returned from one of those huntings. So, Yakta went on his own into jungle, and somehow survived. Also, he learnt how to live comfortable and without any problems. Alone.

"River, river, river..." sang lion. "Where the lion goes. River, river, river. Wetty as it flows. Huh?"

He stood in surprise at riverbank. He looked onto water and noticed strange shape, floating there. It was looking...

"...exactly like me!" said Yakta shocked. He was gazing on lion's body.

"Hey!" called. "Are you taking a batch too?"

But he thought, that it's not likely to swim with face underwater.

"Are you dead?" asked, not expecting the answer. He went into water and swam to lion.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Yakta was muttering, while he was swimming to dead. "You were a desert lion but you have drown. Original end, I guess"

When he dragged body to bank, he discovered that it was actually a lioness. He haven't seen any lioness since his cubhood, but somehow he knew it. And there was something more. This broken and lifeless body seemed familiar to him. Like it was someone, he knew once. He turned lioness up, looking on her face.

"Y... y... your majesty?!" whispered.

He had no idea, what "majesty" is, but his mother called that this lioness once. It was...

"Queen Zira!" said shocked Yakta. He had almost no memories of her, but voice of that name awoken flashbacks from the past." You're dead... How it happened? Why it happened?" was whispering lion, recollecting scraps of memory. "You were queen of my mother... you were my queen! O, Spirit... why I have never found you, when my mommy died? Why I..."

He felt deluged by pictures of past. Mother, licking him in forehead. Queen Zira, beautiful and strong lioness. And the great king with black mane. They called him Scar, although that was not his real name. But then... a danger. They had to run from home. Lionesses were on hunting... or they were looking for something... no one could shield them, when Simba returned... Who is Simba? Where is home?

"Mother!" he yelled. "Your majesty... what happened to me?! I was a lion once. Now I'm..." He froze in silent and looked on the river. Zira's body was floating again, up to the sea. He had no idea, if he should do something with deceased lioness. Probably not and even if he should, he didn't know what. But he felt, that those secretes must be solved. He had to be lion again, had to discovered what happened there. He had to back.

"Queen Zira... I'm coming home. I'll be there instead of you!"

He had no home, no place, nothing value to left there. So he even didn't turn his eyes back. Just started to run by river.

To the home.

To the own past.

\/\/\/

Rafiki was painting, like he always does. After glorious victory over Zira, future seemed to be clear and save. But never enough of cautiousness. Divination had to been made. So old mandrill dipped hand in coconut's shell with dye and painted on wall picture of future king. He felt pain of small cut on finger, probably caused by sharp edge of shell, but he proceeded. And then...

"Kovu?!" he gasped. "This is not Kovu!" he looked on sketch of the future king, but difference was clear – his mane wasn't black... but red-brownish... just like Simba's. "But this is not Simba!" added Rafiki, watching on strange, red shape on face of the ruler. "And how it could be, that I painted black..." he looked on his hand, just to see, that cut on finger coloured dye from pitch-black to brown-red. "Just... an error." He whispered and started to paint future queen.

But this picture became even more disturbing that previous one.

"THIS IS NOT KIARA!" yelled shaman with fear, looking on odd shape of lioness. "Who is she..."

In that moment wind from outside penetrated shaman's treehold. It blown on Rafiki, overturned his vessels and spilt all dyes on the ground.

"What da..." screamed mandrill, but in that moment he understood. "Welcome, whoever you are." He greeted unseen guest. "Mufasa?" he asked quietly. "Mufasa, what does it means? What is wrong with Kiara and Kovu?" Wind blew coconut's shell into other wall's direction. "But this is no wall of divination... it's not connected with Pridelands!" exclaimed shaman. Coconut's shell was still shaking from wind's blowing. "You want me to paint Kiara and Kovu here? Why?" He lifted coconut's shell and looked inside. It was still dyed with pitch-black dye, but... "You are not Mufasa!" exclaimed Rafiki. Wind ceased at once. "Wait! Who are you?"

He ran to his hold's entrance and looked outside. Night was calm and silent.

"Dream?" asked himself Rafiki. "I'm too old to this job!"


	2. 02 Out of the hiding

02 - Out of the hiding

02 - Out of the hiding

about month after the end of Simba's Pride

It was quite obvious, that they didn't thrust her. And why they should? She was a daughter of mortal enemies of Simba's Pride. Dead enemies, but once deadly. Maybe, when her half-brother became a king... or better to say: a mate of the queen. Maybe that day she will be fully accepted as a pride member. But for that moment, she seems to be just offspring of Scar and Zira – an enemy, who had surrendered and was given a mercy. Funny – Kovu became a hero – the One, who reunited fighting prides. And she? She was one, who really persuaded others outlander lionesses to give up. She was real saviour of her pride-mates, the one, who understood, that revenge is pointless. She was one who throw away her mother's orders, temper her pride and gave up. She was... a traitor?

"O, Great Spirit! If I've done right, why I feel like last coward and backstabber?" thought Vitani "Now, I have nothing. No mother, no father... one of brothers is dead, and the other probably don't care about justaformerOutcast. I betrayed memory of my dad, I failed my mommy and Nuka. For what? For sake of survival? What is the point of live, without honour, family and quest?"

She even didn't realize, that she speeded up. She was crossing savannah in furious run, as if she was trying to escape memories and heavy thoughts. The Green Den, secret hiding of Pridelanders, was just ahead. "Wow!" she thought "I've made it before noon. Running is much better thing for me that thinking. But now – the duty!"

What her called a "duty" was just a help to old lionesses, who were sent to hiding before the Reuniting Battle (although this event taken place just a moon ago, it was already named and legendized by Zazu). Three of elder females returned on their own, just after Zazu told them of Simba's triumph, but old lioness Sakia and queen-mother Sarabi was not in condition to back alone. Vitani was told to be a babysitter... or eldersitter, what seems to have a lot in common.

"Hello?" shouted Vitani, in front of den's entrance. "It's me – Vitani. I'm here to take you back to the Pride Rock." Hiding was just a small cave in slope of moderate rock. Maybe, it was not looking monumental or royal in any way, but had it's advantages. There was a source and small torrent, floating from rock's slope and entrance to cave was almost unable to seen by someone who wasn't told what he or she must looking for. Especially now, in noon's scorching sun, the Green Den was truly worthy of its name – grass and lianas overgrown entrance, and Vitani newer would found that place without direct Nala's hints.

"Your Majesty? Lady Sakia?" asked Vitani the green bush on side of rock.

"I'm not majesty anymore" said voice from den. "You should name that Nala and in future, my sweet Kiara. I'm just an old lioness now. But it nice to hear some flatter after all."

"She is just careful, ma'am" Vitani heard another voice. "Probably she don't want to be rude, at any cost. She's Outlander... I mean... former Outlander" said lioness, with some mysterious tune in her voice. "A regret?! Curiosity?" thought Vitani.

"All right, come on, Sakia" said Sarabi. "Are we ready?"

"May I come in?" asked Vitani.

"Of course, my dear!" answered queen-mother. "If you find an entrance..." added with amusement.

Young lioness step directly to den, and saw two elder females, lying inside.

"Oh, you have an eagle eye!" said Sarabi.

"Is that strange?" asked Sakia. "She has grown in the Outlands, and there everyone had to have sharp claws and eyes wide open. Let me see you, my kid..." Sakia examined Vitani carefully, like she was looking on strange and beautiful butterfly. Suddenly, her pupils narrowed and she open her mouth in shock. "You're Scar's daughter!"

"Well..." answered Vitani, feeling awful. "Yes. Is that problem to you, ma'am?" finished almost hardly. She was tired of constant apologies and explaining.

"No... but it may be problem to you, I guess." Said elder lioness. And added, after a while. "But I see, that not as serious, as it would be."

"Sakia, stop it." whispered Sarabi. "This girl already had a hard time. Don't mess her in head. She needs time to get it right."

"Sorry, ma'am." Said Sakia. "And sorry, my dear. Forgive the old lioness her weirdness. You know, it's age's stuff. You live few a years to long, and became someone, you never wanted to." Vitani was listening to old female with some strange feeling crawling in her mind. Is that was some form of sarcasm? A warning? Words of sympathy? Maybe all in one?

"So... shall we go?" asked Vitani.

"You will. And take Sakia with you." Answered Sarabi. "I'm still to weak, my leg still hurts. It always ache me like that in such a hot weather. We'll wait to dusk, and maybe go in night. Or the other night... or I will die before I recover, what would solve most of our problems." Said queen-mother with gibe in her voice.

"Grandma, stop that!" said new voice at entrance do den. "You're talking rots. We all going back, aunt Sakia now, and we after sunset. So..." in that moment, Vitani saw adolescent lion, standing next to her. She found at once, who was he. Prince Tanabi – son of Simba, younger brother of Kiara He was a well built young lion, with gold-brownish fur and almost red mane. Although, he was almost Vitani's size, he was still considered as adolescent, and before battle began sent "to protect elder lionesses". Probably Simba didn't want to risk his son life, but Vitani couldn't understand, why Tanabi was set aside. With his, maybe not full grown but significant strength and will to fight, he could be "a decisive factor" in the battle, if it only started for real. But he was treated like a baby. Vitani saw him few a times, after reuniting of prides, always angry and hungry for showing his maturity. She thought, that he must suffer from overprotective father just like Kiara. But Kiara was a female. Shame for male lion of not being allowed to fight, must had been ten times worse. "What a shame." Thought Vitani. "He's looking fine... and say it straight: deadly handsome, strong and it's obvious, that he want being treated like adult." She was looking on him, when his eyes was still blinded by sunlight. But he at last noticed her, and silent at once.

"Well, another Pridelander, who despises me. I guess, I could used to" thought lioness.

"E... e... good day, Vitani." Said lion. "That is you, who will help us?"

In his voice was something unusual. Vitani thought that was not exactly scorn, but... "Hmm... I don't know. He looks, like he is frightened of me. Curious."

"Yes. That mean, you will, stay with her majesty?"

Sarabi laughed silently.

"Yes, yes. My grandson will stay with me, hunting for me, feeding me and guide to torrent for a drink. In few words: he will be look after me, like I was a helpless cub, not her majesty. Right, Tanabi, my dear?"

"We will handle it." Said Tanabi, almost with rage. Probably, he thought, that Vitani don't trust, that he is able to guard queen-mother.

"Of course, you will, my prince." Said Vitani, hoping, that official title would flatter lion. She couldn't be more wrong.

"Yeah, of course." Muttered Tanabi. "My grandma is safe under the protection of prince of the Great Green Hole and its Nearest Vicinity."

"You talking to princess of the Great Hall of Termite Mounds." Noticed Sakia. Vitani couldn't resist, and burst with laughter.

"Sakia!" muttered Sarabi. "Watch your words! It was rude."

"But very funny, grandma!" said Tanabi, who has got a giggle too. "I mean... sorry, Vitani." He quit laughing at once.

"No problem, sir." Answered lioness. "Especially, that my domain is now worthy to laugh on it and nothing more."

Silence came to shady den, but Vitani could swear, that Sakia whispered something to her. It sounded like "Remember thanks to whom...", but I was impossible. "I must have dizziness from that blasted sun!" thought Vitani.

"All right." Said Tanabi. "If you're ready to go, aunt Sakia, I think you should go. It's good to be at Pride Rock not long after sunset."

"I'm ready when you are." Said Sakia, looking on Vitani.

"So... let go!" Answered lioness.

She came to old female and gently grab her neck, while she was raising. Then they track to exit.

"Thank you, Vitani." Said rather quiet Tanabi.

"Good luck, you two." Added Sarabi.

"Good luck?" said Sakia, pretending huff. "Who say that, ma'am. At lest I'm going to die walking, not just laying." Old lionesses burst in sarcastic laughter.

"Go now." Muttered Tanabi. "My grandma is going ape."

"I heard that, my sweet." Said queen-mother.

"Good bye, your highness." Said Vitani and almost gently pushed Sakia in exit's direction.

\/\/\/

"Well, grandma..." said Tanabi angrily, when two lionesses came out. "You have a real gift to talking with subjects."

"And you have not. I see, that young Outlanderess unusually caught your attention. Maybe you should speak with her, without oldies around?"

"For what?" asked Tanabi. "To say stories about hiding in my great, muddy kingdom?"

"Oh, Tanabi..." muttered Sarabi. "Come here." Lion neared to old lioness, who instant started to licking his forehead. "Calm down, my dear... I know exactly, what you're thinking. But let say it straight. I, when I was in your age, was not allowed to even depart from Pride Rock even on distance of my mother's sight. And you... well... you're respected young lion, who is helping his father running the pride. And also a handsome youngster, who catch attention of most beautiful lionesses..."

"...and make them laugh." finished Tanabi.

"Stop it... Come on, I saw, she was gazing on you like hungry lion of full-grown antelope. And you..."

"Kids are probably not in her type."

"You're not a kid!"

"No... I'm prince of the Great Green Hole." Answered Tanabi with sarcasm. "I'll better get you something to eat, before you eat me with your wisemful speeches."

He quickly left the cave and started to run in early afternoon sun. Something was boiling inside him. The only way to get out was took down some real wildebeest.

"Watch out, feeble antelope." Muttered to himself. "You will be killed by famous and dreadful prince of the Great Green Hole. But don't tell dad, that I was hunting on my own..."

\/\/\/

Way back was not so easy. Vitani didn't care, that guiding old lioness would take twice more time. The real problem was that, she had to talk with Pridelanderess, who obviously didn't like her. After a while, when they dismiss from den on about one mile, Vitani prevailed herself and said quietly:

"You don't like me, ma'am. Am I right?"

Sakia stayed silent for about minute, but then she answered:

"Well... yes... although I now, that I have no reason for it."

"Oh, you have." Said Vitani. "I'm Outlander after all..." Suddenly, old lioness stopped and burst in bitter laughter. Vitani stopped as well, looking on Sakia with amaze. "Did I say something..."

"Yes, Vitani. You did. Ha ha... Outlander! Good that you said that, because I couldn't notice it before!" but she ceased at once and looked right in Vitani's eyes. "Sorry girl... I don't want to play with you... it just... you know."

No, Vitani had no idea, what on Stars, Sakia was about to say. So they start, but young lioness was still thinking on elder words.

"Ma'am..." said carefully. "Please, tell me. What did you mean?"

"I bet you don't want do know that." Said Sakia. "Not now. Not after all that."

"But I must..."

"No, it's not necessary. Especially now. You have made your choices."

Fur on Vitani's neck erected. "What, on stars, she is talking about!? Choices? She mean my... betrayal?" she thought and added aloud. "But ma'am... tell me."

"Will you promise to keep it for yourself... especially, not sharing my tale with your new king and your brother?" she asked. Vitani was shocked. She had no idea, what Sakia had on mind. "Oh... anyway, who cares! I'll tell you! I tell you all!" laughed Sakia. "Don't matter, what you think, don't matter what you've done... you have right to know. And i have right to confess it... at last! Come to this acacia. We will rest in its shadow, and I will tell you all, that you want to hear. Or, what you don't want to hear. Come!"

Two lionesses went under old tree. Sakia drank from small waterhole there, then lay in shadow of tree's trunk. Vitani followed her and rest next to lioness.

"I fell, it's going to be something serious for me... Please, tell me, ma'am." Pleaded Vitani.

Sakia looked in eyes of her assistant and said quietly:

"First of all: don't call me madame. I should be never called like that by daughter of my beloved, great king Scar!"

\/\/\/

"Here is your dinner, grandma!" said Tanabi, letting go his prey from mouth. He was almost dead from exhaustion – he had to drag fallen antelope about a mile. That portion of food would feed two lions for almost a week. But he had to prove her grandmother, that he can hunt for real wildebeest. For any cost – predator's muscles burning in pain and small wound on his left rear leg was moderate price of amaze of old lioness.

"Great Ahadi! What this is... this would be feast of half of pride..." she locked on her grandson with terror. "Did you took it ALONE!?" Her grandson killed a full-grown eland antelope himself.

"Kings of the Past blessed me." Answered (or, maybe better to say: panted) Tanabi.

"Oh my... dear... tell me now – it was lone or in herd?"

"Well" said lion, hardly hiding his pride. "It was a pack of several..." under shocked sight of grandmother added. "Or so... about ten, I guess."

"Tanabi... how did you do it?"

"Just..."

"Honey... it is so dangerous..." ...for a kid wanted to say Sarabi, but she stopped in last moment.

She knew exactly, why her grandson picked up such an risky prey. He would do anything ("Anything!" thought terrified Sarabi) to prove himself worthy member of pride. Any words of condemnation from her would cause reverse effect. He would choose a harder target next time. So, there was only one way – show him her real admire. Real admire, because Sarabi was really surprised.

"Honey... it is so... it's impossible... you've done what pack of lioness are meant to do together..."

"Taking care of you, grandma?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Come on, my dear!" ordered Sarabi and lick Tanabi on forehead. "My hunter... But, how on Stars, we will eat it all?!"

\/\/\/

"What did you say?" shout Vitani in shock.

"King Scar. Once great leader of Prideland." Repeat Sakia. "You wanted to hear some blunt, so you have it."

"But... how can you say that... you're Pridelander!"

"Scar was king of Pridelands. And in my heart, he still is."

Well, that was a little too much for Vitani. For all her life, she was taught to love her dead father. She learnt all about him, at least, all, that her mother wanted to tell. She was told, that Scar was great leader of Pride Rock, mighty and wise as no other remembered monarch. He assume the throne after defeating cruel king Mufasa, who always treated his brother in wicked way and finally was punished for his sins. Then came Scar with the New Order, when even hyenas were loyal subjects of lions pride. His reign was ended by brutal assassination, made by crude Simba and treacherous hyenas. His queen and mother of Vitani – Zira, was exiled with all pack of desert lioness, which Scar saved and feed during the Great Drought. And later... well, later history was too fresh even to recall it.

But after Reunion, Vitani was forced to completely change of her view. She was told about Scar by Simba himself. She was told about wickedness and atrocity of her father. That he murdered Mufasa because of power-hunger and tried to assassinate Simba as well. That during Scar's reign awful things had happened. Pride almost died from hunger and "the Great Drought", that Zira told her daughter about, was just a legend, with was meant do cover Scar's errors in running the pride. The true was that inviting hyenas to Pridelands summoned an ancient curse of Kings of the Past, which made soil unfertile, and prey-herds moved away. In last month, Vitani was persuaded to take this version of story. And why not? All Pridelanders said that was true, and none of Outlanders dare to deny it. And, most important, Zira was dead. Her mother was the one, who told Vitani about glorious past of Scar. After storyteller was gone, story gone as well.

But now...

"But you..."

"Hush, my child. You have a great disorder in your mind and heart. You've been told lies mixed with true, that you can't determinate, what really happened. Nor can I. I could only say, that I loved your father as a leader and I'm still consider him as the greatest king I heard about. Do you still want to listen my story?"

"Want?" yelled Vitani. "I must to hear it!"

"But it makes your mind and heart restless. You will never rid of doubts and maybe... remorse, after what I'll say you."

"I already regret so many things, that you couldn't even imagine..."

"I do!" said Sakia coldly. "I'm a coward and a traitor of memory of my king."

"I guess, there are two of us." Said Vitani.

"What?!"

"Wow! I can surprise you, too! Believe me, Sakia, don't matter, what they told me, Scar was my father! I love him, as well i love my mother. If now I'm not worthy to bear his name, that doesn't mean that I won't want to became worthy some day."

"O, Ahadi..." yelled out Sakia. "I was so afraid, that they kill him in your heart."

"Not yet. They should kill me as I am in order to do that. Please, now tell me, everything you know about my father!"

\/\/\/

"We can't eat even a quarter of that delicious meat" said Sarabi with full mouth.

"I know, grandma, but I couldn't get anything smaller..." replied Tanabi in the same, not very elegant way.

"...without a spot on your honour." Added lioness in her mind. And loudly said. "I know, my dear. But we can't take all this meat to home. It's to heavy." I that moment, she wondered, for how long her grandson was forced to carry such a burden. "He is even more unusual, than he want to be" she sigh silently. And add louder: "Just wondering if Vitani could back to us, to take me home. She would take part of our feast."

"Well, I told her that I'll back with you. That's not her duty anymore. Also father would send someone other to give us a paw."

"Maybe she just want to help me... or to meet some handsome youngster again?" whispered lioness with playful contrary.

"Grandma, stop that!" said Tanabi, slightly flattered.

"What's the matter, my hunter. I guess it's normal, that lioness are interest in someone, who's hunting better that they. A male with that gift is not a common thing."

"Ha! This is against the direction of Circle of Life!" said Tanabi and laughed. At this moment, Sarabi's face became narrowed and she closed her eyes for second. "What happened?" asked scared lion. "Does your leg hurt?"

"No, no..." answered old lioness with forced calmness, but then added silently. "Not my leg hurts but a... recollection. Never mind."

"What recollection? Of what? Of whom?" Sarabi again closed her eyes.

"Someone said that before... this about Circle of Life. He used exactly the same words... and in many ways, he was similar to you?"

"W... who was that?" asked Tabani, with serious interest.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Some day..."

"All right... I'll ask father." Said lion with some offend in his voice.

"No... you father doesn't know this frame... not this in particular."

"But he knows teller, doesn't he?"

"Well... he knew."

"So, I'll ask aunt Sakia..." said Tanabi, carefully observing his grandmother's face.

"NO!" shouted lioness. "I mean..." said calmer, but still with serious tense "I'm sure, she doesn't want to talk about him. Believe me"

"Three points for me". Tanabi smiled. "It's he, he is probably dead now and aunt knew him well. Grandma, I'm going to solve this enigma faster that you expect."

"Tanabi, please, no... There are many things that you don't want to hear."

"Because I'm a kid?" ask angrily lion.

"No, because those are shady things."

"As well, as my kingdom of mud. Come on, Grandma, who I'm reminding you?"

Sarabi remained silent for a while. She closed her eyes and drag her deepest memories out of her heart. She knew, that would hurt. But she also knew, that her time was near, and the truth should not die with her. She never said about that to no one. Even to Sarafina, even that Sarafina knew the truth. Even to Sakia, although Sakia know it all maybe best from every living lions and lionesses. She never told it to Simba. Especially to Simba. But son of her son might need know this tale. For everybody's good. "So... it's finally going to be said" she thought. So he looked in her grandson eyes and said solemn:

"I don't know why... but in some way... in some way not, but... Tanabi, in some way, you remind someone once very close to me."

"Who's that?"

"Your great-uncle."


	3. 03 Tales to be told

03 - Tales to be told

03 - Tales to be told

Sun was almost set, but two lionesses, younger one and the elder were sitting next to acacia tree. Its trunk hadn't given any shade from hour, but then shade was no longer needed. Dusk was coming to Prideland's savannah.

"His reign was the greatest trial that any king known to me was forced to face. The Great Drought started about a year after Mufasa's death. Until that, Pridelands were running very well. Scar was keeping hyenas under his control, so they had never interrupted lionesses hunting. They fed on our scraps and if any of scavengers transgressed Scar's law, was punished, mostly by exile. When the very first symptoms of drought shown, king change his mind about hyenas. He organized some smart system of joint lion-hyena hunting, which had worked quite well as long we thought that rain is going to come any day. But it had not.

We faced the hunger - and when Border River and river in Pride Gorge dried as well as most of waterholes - also a thirst. And then came the remnants of Gold Pride. It was starving pack of once great desert lions pride. It had lost its leader, and when they came to Pride rock, was running by children of dead king Arista. As you probably well know, those two were your uncle Sparthi and your mother Zira. Ten exhausted lionesses and one lion came to your father and asked for mercy. Scar had no obligation to help them. In fact, he had no reason at all. His own people were in danger, so uniting with other pack was a serious risk. And your father took it." Vitani looked on old lioness carefully. Silent question was drawn on her face. "No, it was not so romantic story, I mean: not yet. Your parents fell in love with each other a little further. But you probably know that tale." Vitani confirmed, nodding. "So Scar saved Golden Ones just because he wanted to. Many of our lionesses disagreed that decision, especially that Sarabi herself was ill-disposed to newcomers. But king made his will the law. He said once, that no lion will die under his reign and he kept his word. Except your uncle, who died from disease, that he had caught during the travel, he was only victim of his own kingship... But let go back to story... After he feed desertlanders, we discovered, that we were standing at the face of doom. So Scar once again prove himself strong and decisive leader. He sent Desertlanders in few small patrols to find new hunting areas and prepare shelter for cubs and adolescent lionesses. Meanwhile, Pridelander were hunting at all remained wildebeest nearby. Also, we had to face first hyena's riot. But until the end, Scar believed that his decision was right and he hadn't allowed Sarabi to lead lionesses away from Priderock. He said it would be rescue for some, but certain death to younger and weaker pridemembers. So he kept his decision to the Simba's return, facing discontent of own subjects and hyenas plots. And he was right. One of the desertlanders scouting team found fertile sanctuary, close enough to drag food to Priderock. Unfortunately, when they back, they found their king and savoir dead and received exile sentence from Simba. Just before those events you were born, somewhere on Outlands border, where cubs were kept because of more water."

"What?" yelled surprised Vitani. "I thought that Outlands were driest place in whole Africa, except for the Great Desert, of course."

"So, you now know, how hard was time of drought. We all almost died from hunger, starve and some illnesses. Your brother Nuka caught some nasty fever then and had been sick for few a months. Probably that why he never full grow and always was weaker than healthy lions are."

"Mother never told me that." Said Vitani amazed.

"Probably she did... in some way. From that what I heard, in time she started to blame Simba for all her misery, both for that real and that imagined crimes that he had done to her. But don't blame her. She was sick. Not like Nuka, on body, but on her heart. She was sick from love."

"I know that" agreed Vitani. "But tell me, so all we... I mean the Outlanders, were Desertlanders and their offspring?"

"Yes" answered Sakia. "Both Sarabi and Simba blamed newcomers for running out prey herds and they suspect, that grateful Gold Pride, saved by Scar, would remain old king in memory. And that happened, because they all were loyal to your mother, all the time until day of Reunion. Don't judge hard yourself and your pridemates. You know what is for Outlander perspective of living in the Paradise Valley like Pridelands might looks."

"Indeed, it seems to be perfect." Agreed Vitani. "I was swayed first. But... " she silent for seconds and burst in tears. "But... I was so tired of fighting... tired of running... tired of chasing mommy's dream. And I hoped that mom will too..."

Old lioness came to younger, hug her and licked her face.

"Cry, my baby. It helps a lot." Whispered to her ear.

They were lying still on grass till the last of sunrays died at horizon.

Tanabi have understood almost nothing from his grandmother's confession. He tried to sum long and often interrupted by tears and moments of recollection story. After a while he asked shyly:

"That mean you once loved uncle Scar?" she nodded. "But... you know... you felt in love with each other?"

"Yes, my dear" said Sarabi. "It started long before my relation with your grandfather... and it ceased when I was about to mate Mufasa."

Lion shocked his head in disorientation. "I don't know much about this kind of stuff, but... do mind if I ask..."

"Well, I decided to answer every question." Sighed queen-mother.

"So... have you ever... hm... planned to be with uncle Scar instead of grandpa?" He had to ask. That was the question, that never gave him rest. In all tales about Scar that was told him by him by father, he always found a hole, something wrong and mysterious. Why his granduncle hated his grandpa so much? King said that was just a power-hunger, that had driven usurper mad, but Tanabi had serious doubts on it. He wondered if there had been some other reasons.

"I guess, you know about this kind of stuff enough or you have good intuition in it." Laughed Sarabi, but lion felt the bitterness in that laughter. "Yes, once I wanted to marry Taka. I was young, quite unconcern. Taka... I mean: Scar was handsome, intelligent and intrigue lion. I bet that half of our hunting pack was ready to be killed for that black mane... and so was I. This was when your grand-grandfather, Ahadi still lived. He wished that Mufasa mate a lioness of his choice and that was me. Old king tried persuade me to part Scar but those days I was deaf for that suggestions. I didn't see the world except for Taka... But this changed, when Mufasa challenged Scar. Pretext was that Scar offended his father, what was likely, because Ahadi and his second son were in constant conflict. But I knew, that the real matter behind that fight was me and hurt Mufasa's pride. In my cubhood I loved Muffy... sorry, I mean: your grandfather like elder brother I never had. But he serious felt in love with me. I think I refused him first time in some rude way, but it only raged him against Taka. He never kept the grudge against me, but his harsh friendship with brother turned to almost hatred. And Taka didn't care about it. He used to say, that if Mufasa was about to assume the throne, his share was to marry the princess... He meant me, of course. But then this blasted fight took place... and from this moment Taka became Scar. His wound was inflict by his own brother. I caused their rival, because I was too weak and too undecided..." finished Sarabi, with dry tears in her eyes.

Tanabi felt that he should say something soothe to his grandmother, but his mind already felt in investigation haze.

"I was told, that granduncle Scar was wounded by buffalo, when he was about to make a nasty joke to grandfather."

"Who told you that?" asked surprised Sarabi.

"Daddy. And Zazu confirmed that."

"Oh... Simba probably was told that by Zazu himself. And that hornbill... point for him for keeping good memory of Mufasa. Shame for him for telling lies."

"Oh... never mind. That was just a jolly family story. Most of them are fancy."

"That story haven't any jolly origins. It was a serious fight, and Taka lost it, of course. He fought brave but Mufasa was stronger and outweighed his quickly. In final blow, he hurt Taka's face." Sarabi stopped for a while, recollecting some hardest memories. "After that, Taka bleeding was shouting on Mufasa terrifying things. He ordered him to fight to death and said that he would kill him if Mufasa didn't finish, what he had started. At the first time in my life I was afraid of Taka. He still was asserting that he loves me, but he did it in so scary way – bleeding and cursing Mufasa. I escaped Priderock's top where they challenged and run to savanna. When I got back, I found Taka with scar on his face and with anger in his eyes. Of course, Mufasa had started to call him his new nickname. Ahadi forbid me and Taka to meet, even talk to each other. Oh..." she stopped for moment. "I called him Taka again. I shouldn't... but in my memory he always be called that. But... it doesn't matter. Since that time I had been forced to avoid my once beloved. I hadn't noticed how much he changed soon after, maybe because I had some new troubles in mind..."

"That story I know well." Said Tanabi, who knew the tales about Mufasa court of Sarabi's love.

"Have you ever thought that those jolly family stories are fancy too?" asked Sarabi with irony.

"Are they?"

"Well... not. But now you might to read them in slightly different context."

Lion was wondering about few things at once. He knew that his interest in life of enemy of his own father was in some way sick. He also knew, that his questions were nothing pleasant for Grandmother. Queen-mother, as she said, wanted to make a confession but way that Tanabi demanded details was not very gentle. But his mind was deluged by more and more question. It was like fire that was consuming his thoughts, hungry for more data and more attention. Like Tanabi felt hunger to see the life from completely different perspective.

"How was he?" asked Vitani. "I don't care about kingship stuff right now. I mean: how was he as a lion."

"Oh, my child!" answered Sakia. "You would never separate those two things. Your father was both the king and the lion and there he seemed to be a perfect union of two bodies – of the first royal and of second, that all could see. Even when he hadn't been king yet, he looked so proper and act so proper. I remember, from my early cubhood... We all were playing together: Taka... I mean: Scar, Mufasa, Sarafina, Sarabi, Onya and rest lionesses from Priderock. Mufasa already used to tease Scar. Always he tried to start a fight with him under the slightest pretext. Of course, your father was much to proud to ever complain about brother to your grand-grandfather or grand-grandmother. He rather try to prevail Mufasa by words. Sometimes, he made fun of his brothers nervous character or not so smart mind. But there were just exceptions – he never use a mockery or sarcasm unprovoked. Usually, Scar try to knock him out by one smart sentence, with shows who really was mane-event there. One I'll remember till end of my life. After fight or sparing, I don't remember, Mufasa claim that he is mightiest of all us. Then Taka... I mean: Scar, said: Muffy, I guess, you're right. But you always have to show your might, to be treat as a king by us. That is right? You haven't enough, Taka? asked Mufasa, ready to resume their fight. Well, I think, I'm mightier that you and it doesn't matter, how many times you beat me. What? I mean, that you always need to win, to be king for girls. And you can't win, if you have no one to fight with. That makes you to fight with me. You're right. So what? So I'm the one who make you a king every time. Right? You little meerkat! shouted Mufasa and took an attempt to hit Scar. Wait, Muffy said calmly your father. Aren't you king already today? Are you need a crowning again? So... " Sakia stopped for a while and laughed loudly. "So Mufasa was shocked, that even he didn't touch Scar for next week. And all cubs from our pride were laughing, but not on Mufasa folly, but with respect, on Taka's cleverness."

"Is Mufasa was really so awful brother?" asked Vitani.

"Well, I guess not. Maybe he wasn't too kind to his young brother, but I can't call him cruel. It came with time. I'll tell you that some other day. Or maybe you should ask queen-mother, she know that I mean."

"No way!" said Vitani. "I can't do that!"

"Why?" asked Sakia. "But it doesn't matter. Let back to your father, what he was like."

"Right, tell me."

"He was... different. That what I can say for the start. He had been watching the world and all on it with some different perspective, I guess, unable to us. When he didn't understand something, he always asks and never let his wondering and enigmas lay unsolved. He tired to understand whole Circle of Life. I think, he just was unable to accept things as they were."

"Grandma" finally asked Tanabi. "Why you tell me all that things? Why now?"

Old lioness sighed and looked in grandson's eyes.

"Because I believe that we can learn from our past and avoid the future errors."

"What errors I should avoid if..."

In that moment he understood whole thing. He was second child of a king. He wasn't destined to be king of Priderock but the same time he was going to live in his sister's shadow. He always had too much questions and too often he was displeased with given answers. He was...

"Do you think I'll follow the Scar's pawprints?" asked coldly.

"Oh, Great Spirit, no! Of course you'll not!" replied shocked Sarabi. Her eyed narrowed and she looked into ground. "But..."

"But I'm on best way to do that?"

"No, my dear. I did not say that!" Stressed lioness.

"You don't have to." Noticed Tanabi. "You said that I'm stubborn and disobedient."

"I didn't"

"But I'm afraid, I'm, grandma." Said lion. "And I so often disappoint you all. And..." he said it with almost giggle in his voice. "I'm younger brother, second to throne, am I?"

"Tanabi, stop that. You're talking rots now!"

He burst in laughter and fall into soil. At the first time in his life, he was taken serious. As possible usurper and murdered, but it was not bad for a start. "Me... Scar... O, Ahadi! ... they even don't allow me to hunt by my own and they think..."

"Tanabi, quit that, please!" asked Sarabi with pain in her voice. Lion felt ashamed.

"I... I'm sorry, grandma!" whispered. "I don't know what obsessed me..." suddenly, he realized what meant what he just suggested. "Grandma! I didn't mean that. I have never been jealous of Kiara. I never... even for moment... thought I would be the king. I never..."

"Hush, my child." Said Sarabi and hug her grandson. "I know that. Of course, you haven't meant that. No one would." But in the same moment in her head silent voice whispered: "Even Taka never would... until it actually happened!"

"I don't care about kingship! I think that Kiara and Kovu will be fine leaders someday, better than I could ever be! I just want to be..." he silent at once. He was about to say: loved, respected and trusted. And than, he would cry on his grandmother side. But he did not. He swallowed words and tears, stood and went to cave's entrance. "Never mind... I'll go to torrent and be back soon." He left. All that sorrow and irritation he just had swollen, gushed inside him, caused both tense and some strange relief. "I don't have to cry out what I feel. That cub's acting. I'm not a cub. I'm adult now, I can care of myself. Neither grandma, dad, mom, Kiara nor anybody else will treat me like a child. So i can't treat that myself. If only father understood it..." He went into warn night, trying to think about nothing and no one. But view of blue Vitani's eyes came to his mind anyway. He run to torrent and lower his head to running surface. He saw his own reflection and deep-green eyes looking from it. But this remind him nothing.

But Sarabi still was gazing in empty cave's entrance, shaking inside. She saw a couple of green eyes, looking exactly like some other's gaze long ago. She once lowed that gazer, but she also feared him.

"Oh, Tanabi..." she sighed. "I know it's my weakling mind... but I'm afraid."

Vitani was not afraid any more. Even that Sakia had said nothing more than few recollections from Scar's reign, daughter of forgotten king felt, that she found peace in her heart. Someone, at last, was talking about her parents with love and respect. Someone, at last, said that quest of her mother's life wasn't wrong. Maybe it had failed, but was try of something great and right.

"Well, don't get me wrong, but i was always scared by your mother methods." said Sakia. "I know, that is easy to condemn a fighter, which Zira was indeed, while sitting in safe cave. But I guess her plan couldn't work perfect. Even Outlanders could killed Simba, or made him do step down, but what about rest of the pride? Some scars... " she smiled sadly, while was saying that word. "...on both groups were too deep. Pridselanders were so prejudged against Golden Pride, that would never accept rule of desert lioness."

"I guess, I'm a half-desert-lioness." Noticed Vitani.

"Yes, you are. But you also the Pridelander's heir. Scar was descendant of ancient royal line and you had to remember it. You didn't come to Pridelands, you returned here."

"But... when my uncle dead, my mother became queen of Desert Pride. So now... Kovu is rightful Golden Sands King if this pride will ever be restored?"

"It's true just like that, you're rightful Pridelands queen, my lady." Said Sakia with some hypnotizing tune in her voice.

"Yea... what?" shouted shocked Vitani. "You went too far. Please, tell me, you're kidding."

"As you wish, my lady!" replied old lioness with contrary favour.

"Don't call me like that!"

"All right... I won't. Until the time will come."

Vitani stood, turned away from Sakia and stepped few steps into night. After a calm moment of rest her mind was again struck with burning question. "I'm a princess?! But this can't be... not now. The Circle of Life turned other way. Kovu will be a king... after Simba. It's sick idea, I was just accepted as a Simba's subject" Really? said some bitter voice in her head. "And I'm grateful to him." For killing most of your family? asked the same speaker. "Am I crazy? That is impossible! I don't want to even want power."

"I was, at least, strong enough to want" whispered voice in the wind, but no one was there. He sounded like Nuka. Young lioness shocked her head.

"Vitani, come back, please..." asked Sakia. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to trouble you. Just forget what I said."

"Sakia..." said Vitani with tensed voice. "Tell mi one thing. Why didn't you help your king and deny Simba's power?" old lioness was silent for few seconds but then she replied with sorrow:

"I was too weak and too coward to do this."

"So why you're talking all that now."

"Just because of that." Said Sakia. "I want to redeem my betrayal. I can't die and come into stars now. I couldn't stand before Scar and tell him, that I've forgotten what we had done."

"But talking tales never changes history."

"Sometimes it does."

"But you won't tell that to no one, if you're not asked, all right?"

"Right" replied Sakia. "Vitani... you have chosen not to fight for your heritage?"

King's daughter was looking to the stars in silent. For moment and there for moment more. She was gazing into the sky and Sakia thought, she was crying.

"My dear..."

"Wait!" said Vitani, with voice strong and sure that old lioness never heard before. "I think what would my father do."

Stars were silent, but Sakia was almost sure, that they were calling to Vitani loudly.

Tanabi returned when moon was high on the sky. Sarabi was pretending, she was sleeping, but in fact she was listening carefully. Young lion entered cave, looked on his grandmother.

"Grandma?" said quietly but there was no response. "Oh... you're sleeping... too bad I can't apologize you now." Said Tanabi. Sarabi wondered if he was talking to her or just to himself. "You have right... in every point. I'm reminding uncle Scar but only superficial. I'm too weak to even have an ambitions. I'm don't ready for that yet. But someday I will. Someday, I'll make you both proud and scared. I'll never be a king, but I will show you, that I would be..." he gazed in darkness of den for a while and then finished gently. "Good night, grandma. Rest and recover soon. We have to back home... and I have to do something more then."

"My pawprint" song. Music mysterious and scary, a similar to "Be prepared".

Scene of Tanabi, standing in Green Den, next to sleeping Sarabi. He ran to entrance and throw out some bushes, that have hidden it. Moonlight illuminates Tanabi causing scene to turn blue. Lion looks through entrance on savannah. Music starts.

_I feel like kind of pawn_

_Back-up heir to the crown_

_Younger child, who was raised just in case._

He starts with moderate volume, growing with growing emotions in Tanabi's voice. He is drawing sketches on ground, similar to those Rafiki's

_Always second and late_

_In this world's race parade_

_Bored with boredom of still being chased_

On sketches he is small and Kiara twice his size. Suddenly, he wipe his own picture.

Pre-chorus:

_Is this really have to be that way?_

_I've got so minor role in this play?_

He stands on rear legs, supporting to wall and looks over edge of rock. Capture of one of Green Den's rocks, head of Tanabi raising from behind, he had some bush leaves on mane. He shakes and throw them out.

_What if wish to change_

_Turn of fate and arrange_

_Other round of the Circle of Life_

He jumps out on rock. Then moon comes from clouds and strong light lit lion. He bow into virtual audience direction, giving greetings. Louder music starts.

Chorus:

_Cause it's running the same_

_Every round year it claims_

_With no difference and purpose at all_

View from Tanabi's eyes. He is turning his head to scan all horizon. He sees common night activity of animals.

_I wish this scheme be dropped_

_I wish routine be stopped_

_I wish stop it and start it at my call_

He jumps down to some kangaroo rat, who is running down there. Animal, seeing predator, bow to ground with terror, Tanabi raises it and puts on rock where he was before.

_I wish leave on my track just pawprint_

_Maybe not great but for sure of mine_

He put his paw to sand and press to make a pawprint.

_Mighty Circle of Life_

_I wish win in your strife_

_And be one who your turn can define_

He starts to run in direction shown by pawprint.

Second verse:

_As my path is so thin_

_With no much space within_

_So it temps me to step all aside_

He runs but suddenly, changes his course.

_Choose the another way_

_Choose main role in this play_

_Choose that one that allow to decide_

He wakes sleeping zebras, who look on him with fear, but he ignores them.

Pre-chorus:

_Am I must to be king of this hole?_

_If whole world for my dreams is too small?_

He looks on sky.

_What if wish to change_

_Turn of fate and arrange_

_Other round of the Circle of Life_

He comes to edge of bank and jumps to the river in acrobatic way.

Chorus:

_Cause it's running the same_

_Every round year it claims_

_With no difference and purpose to me_

He floats in the river, spinning around own axis.

_I wish this scheme be dropped_

_I wish routine be stopped_

_I wish crush and rebuild scenery_

He hit the bank and comes on beach. Suddenly, he had an idea and splashing with paw water, to dip sand.

_I wish leave on my track just pawprint_

_Surely mine and for surely be great_

On wet sand he draws giant lion's pawprint.

_Mighty Circle of Life_

_I wish win in your strife_

_Live my life until is much too late_

He lays in centre of "pawprint" looking into stars.

"Are you tired?" asked Vitani.

"No." replied Sakia.

"Could we go right now?"

"Yes... but it's middle of the night!" said old lioness.

"If you're not tired I wish to go at once." Replied Vitani. "Is that problem to you? Walking in the darkness is against the direction of Circle of Life?" asked sarcastic.

"Oh, Great Spirit, what happened to her?" asked herself Sakia. "She seems to be different person now... she seems to be... real Scar daughter! Even that sentence... King used to say it sometimes, but no one other. Why she used exactly the same words?" Lioness looked into sky. The thousands of stars were blinking up there, silent as always. On with one Vitani gazed? Is king's daughter heard something? She saw something? Sakia was filled with questions but she was afraid to say any of them. She stood and said:

"I'm ready my la... I mean: Vitani."

"So go then." Replied young lioness. "I'm hurry, because I must go back to Green Den, as soon as it's possible and then go to Outlands."

"What for?" the elder lioness asked. They were heading to Priderock, barely visible in weak moonlight. They were going faster that Sakia thought she was able.

"As you said, I have to ask queen-mother for few things. And then... go to my old home."

"There is no one in Outlands now."

"I don't care... I must be there... to hail and apologize all those I've betrayed. And you... I want to ask you for something."

"What's that?" asked Sakia surprised.

"Talk with all Outlandresses that want to talk with you. Examine them and find out, what they think of Scar and Simba."

"Do you want me to incite your pridemates against the..." she wanted to say: king, but this word stuck in her mouth.

"No. I just ordered you to find out, what they think and..." suddenly, Vitani felt scared by own words. "Ordered her? Who am I to order anyone? Am I really considering myself as a princess? What happened to me today?" and then, once again, she heard this inside voice, so similar to Nuka's. "What happened? You understood, who you really are. Finally! You were living for all this years hearing and not understanding it. You're king's daughter!" Vitani shocked her head, but voice still was calling in her mind. "You're a descendent of both Prideland and Golden Pride lines. You're the heir to the throne."

"Sakia?" asked Vitani with shaking voice. "What happened to me?"

"I think, you understood it, and came into your heritage deepest I ever expected to, my la..."

"Vitani!" growled Vitani.

"Yes... Vitani."

"Sakia..." said young lioness solemn. "I don't care about the throne. I don't to fight with Simba and Kiara in sake of leadership. I don't want to hurt Kovu in any way... but..." she stopped and turned to elder lioness. Sakia knew, that had to be just an illusion, but she could swear, that Vitani's blue eyes for second went to blinking green. But it had to be just moonlight reflection. "But after what you have told me, I'll wont rest until I restore glory of my parents name. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it's clear."

"And what you think of that?"

"Vitani..." replied Sakia with emotion. "I was waiting for that for years. I'll do what you told."

"Father, give us strength!" whisper Vitani, came to Sakia and hug old and faithful lioness. She was about to burst in tears but she barely swallow fear and emotion. I was not time for that. "Thank you, Sakia... but now we must go!"


	4. 04 Looking for legacy

04 - Looking for legacy

04 - Looking for legacy

The new day was growing above savannah. Sunrays were shinning on green plain and monumental rock in the centre. On the top of height two lion were standing. Male and female in intimate hug. Golden fur lioness was cuddling in black mane of her mate. Sounds of silent talk was heard.

"Kovu... isn't it great? Look on this deep-green grass, sunny plain... That's the most beautiful view I've ever seen."

"Not for me." Said lion playful. "I prefer watching of some beautiful lioness... which I'm doing now." Laughed, licking forehead of his beloved.

"Kovu, I'm serious..." replied Kiara. "Since I'm with you, many things changed. One of them is that beauty all around us. I finally can see how marvellous Circle of Life is... And for the first time, I really enjoy that someday I'll rule this land... and you will rule it with me!"

Kovu tensed at once and escaped from Kiara's glance.

"Please, don't talk about that... I'm still aware of thinking about the throne. I feel better, considering that you are and will be the queen of mine and the rest of this pride."

"I will." Replied Kiara. "But you are and will be king of mine. And some day, you will be king of all the pride. As good as handsome and royal you look, I guess."

"Oh... who cares..." muttered Kovu and gentle pushed his mate into ground. They were hugging and cuddling themselves for a moment, but the lion asked with doubts. "And what about Tanabi?"

"Hm?" eyed Kiara. "My little bro? What's wrong with him?"

"He is not so little, I guess." Replied Kovu. "He's just a year younger that you and me. Have you ever wondered, if he wanted to be a king?"

"Yes, he wanted it all the time. All kids are dreaming about that."

"But he is not a kid anymore. I mean, what if he is serious?"

Kiara stood and walk over Kovu, stroking her lion's head.

"You're talking rots... Tana would never hold a grudge against us... I'm his sister and he loves me. You're in fact become his brother. I'm sure he'll accept it soon."

"No, I mean something else." Explained Kovu. "I wonder how will he feel here, seeing as some stranger is ruling his kingdom."

"Watch your words! This stranger is my mate!" laughed Kiara. But then she added seriously. "I think, if he would not accept things as they are, he will leave Prideland and start pride of his own. I heard that some younger princes in the past done that."

"Would you leave your home... eventually?" asked Kovu. Kiara was silent for a while and she replied with doubts.

"I don't know... here's is so beautiful... and mom and dad are here. All my pride..."

"And you see, what I meant. If even you, who have never been power-hungry, love the perspective of ruling this paradise, think what others would feel about it."

"Are you afraid of Tanabi?" she asked amazed.

"I'm worried about Tanabi." Replied lion. "You know... history of my family made me very suspicious and careful. Maybe... most likely... I'm in fact talking rots. But..."

"Kiara, will you lead the hunting pack?" asked voice from east slope. It was probably Maitha, young lioness, hungry for her firs hunt.

"Yes, wait a moment..." answered the princess. "It seems they will never give us some privacy." She giggled and licked Kovu. Then she pointed savannah. "Oh, look! Sakia and your sister are back."

\/\/\/

"We're back, ma'am." Said Vitani. "Lady Sarabi decided to wait for a day or two. Prince Tanabi will take care of her."

"All right, thank you my dear." Replied Nala. "Lionesses already went on hunting, but I think you'll catch they with no problem. Of course, if you want. You could rest, if you prefer."

"It might be good to her." Said Sakia. "And for me definitely too. Sorry, ma'am, but have to take a nap." She went into Pride Cave.

"Good day sis!" called Kovu, descending from the slope. "How are you?"

"Tired, I guess." Said Nala. "She just returned from the Green Den."

"Not at all, ma'am." Replied Vitani. "Kovu, I must talk with you."

Brother and sister went on walk on Priderock side. None of they knew, that they came to North Cave, that once was home for Scar.

"What's the matter, Vitani?" asked Kovu.

"Hm... do you know, what day is today?"

"Fine day, I guess."

"No!" replied almost harshly, like used to talk with brother in hard times of exile. "I mean, that in two days will be first fullmoon after... ugh... our mother's and Nuka's deaths."

"Oh, yes... I know that." Lied Kovu. He had almost forgotten about recent events and about old Outlander's tradition. "But so what?"

"Kovu!" shouted lioness. "What happened to you! We must go home and mourn our mom and brother. This is tradition!"

Kovu sat on old, Scar's bed-like rock and scratched his head.

"I don't know... we're Pridelanders now. Here is our home, and here we have no such a custom."

"Well, if you're Pridelander already and have accepted all theirs customs, so why then you haven't mourned our mother as a queen, night after her death?" asked Vitani with sarcasm in her voice.

"Mom wasn't a queen..."

"Wasn't? So who was the rightful leader of Golden Pride then?"

"It's something completely different..." replied lion. Then he looked his sister carefully. "Sis, why you're trying offend our new family?"

"Is memory of our mother something offending?"

"You know what I mean. Please, don't aggravate Simba and Pridelanders. We owe them so much..."

"Kovu" interrupted him Vitani. "I must ask you one think. Are you consider Zira as your mother? I don't mean biological. Do you love her, miss her and consider yourself as her descendant?"

"Well... you know what that mean. I've thrown my past behind and I advice you do the same, sis."

She exhaled deeply. She was prepared for that, but this truth hurt her anyway. She found out that she wouldn't expect any help from her brother. "Hm... Brother? Is he still my brother? Am I sure about that?" she thought. "Father! You have only one child now!" muttered to herself. And then added loud:

"So tell me, Kovu, why on Stars you're calling me a sister then?"

"Vitani, I didn't mean that..."

She came to him and looked in his eyes. She almost growled angrily:

"We are siblings, bro and we'll always be. Guilt bounds us stronger than blood. We have both failed and betrayed. I will apologize mother for you. It's doesn't matter, especially, that we haven't earned for forgiveness yet. Too bad, that you don't want even try!"

She run out from Scars cave and Kovu stayed there, laying on his adopted father's bed, shocked.

"Vitani... you've learnt nothing! This won't solve anything. We must live our new lives."

"And forget, who you are." Whispered some voice. Kovu turned his head but he saw no one. "This was just my imagination." Thought. But suddenly, he saw some strange shape on the wall. "And what's that?" He came to rock surface and cleaned dust from painting with paw.

On wall there are sketches of some lions... Four lioness actually. Kovu haven't recognized any of that females but... "Wait... that biggest one looks almost like... mother." He gazed in ancient picture and gained sure, that was Zira's. And next to it he saw something amazing. Other lioness on the wall was shocking similar to queen Nala. Kovu smelled drafts. From dusty and rockish smell filtered old smell of lion's blood.

"Who lived in this cave?" asked Kovu himself.

\/\/\/

"Sir, I think I might be useful for your mother." Said Vitani.

"If you say that..." replied Simba. "Yes, go back and bring my mother as soon she would be able. You'll see when exactly, I trust in your sense."

"Yes sir." Said lioness polite but in her mind some heavy thoughts were boiling. "He trusts me. Well, maybe. Why not – a have no good reason to turn away from him. No hope to fulfil my mother's mission. He probably think that I'm care just about my own business. And that subject are best for kings, there are so predictable. I wonder what he would do, if knew what i was talking with Sakia. He'd probably didn't believe in such a madness. But I'm mad and that makes me dangerous... unpredictable. Simba is not a bad lion. He is just... like others. It's not proper for a king." She said loudly to Pridelander's ruler. "Right, so I'll go, sir." And she started to savannah.

"Wait." Asked Simba. She turn to him. "Vitani... you don't have to do all this." Said lion.

"All what, sir?"

"You know... I think, you're trying to prove yourself Pridelander and you trying too hard. You're first to hunting, scouting and other services like helping to my mother. Vitani, we believe you. I knew you and know who you are. No one here holds any grudge against you. And if you think, someone does, tell me."

"Lions change, sir." Replied. "Every day I prove who am I. Your mother have been very kind to me, so I wish to return her a favour."

"All right... so good luck. And one more... Is Tanabi still in Green Den? Tell him that when he back, he would start hunting lessons with Kiara and Kovu."

\/\/\/

When Sarabi awoke Tanabi was not there. Old lioness stood with some strain and went to exit. Sun was already high on the sky and savannah was about to sleep in pre-noon nap. It was hot out there and queen-mother thought that if she wasn't thirsty, she'd probably back into den quickly. "I'm really old." She muttered to herself. "And, what is the worst, my present comfort life seems to be so boring, compared do glorious and harsh past. I'm tired of that jaunty." In the same moment silence was broken by sudden noise and yell of surprise and pain. "Well... Tanabi seems to not allow me die from boredom." Thought with giggle but then ice of fear needled her heart. "Tanabi?!" she shouted.

"Egrrr... I'm fine, grandma!" replied lion but his voice showed suffering and anger.

"Where are you, my sweet?"

"A little higher" came a voice from up. Amazes Sarabi looked up to slope and saw a cloud of dust, floating over it. "I felt but I'm all right. I'll come to you in minutes.

After almost hour, Tanabi returned. He was covered in dust, and had a few small wound on his rear legs. "Scratches" he commented.

"Come here, my boy!" asked Sarabi. "Are you sure, you haven't broken anything?"

"If i went down, I'm sure i haven't."

Old lioness knew, that any speeches to Tanabi won't work. Although she had to ask:

"Tanabi... what on Stars you were doing up there?"

"Looking for nests" replied lion. "Kovu told me that eggs of rock-quail was most desired delicate in Outlands..."

"And what was the real reason?"

"I wondered if I could climb as Outlanders do. I found out that not." Tanabi was already ashamed by his cubbish behaviour. "I know, it was quite irresponsible. But..." he silent for a while. "No, there is no but. It was stupid."

But his grandmother was not about to say any kind of reprimand. She once again drift in her memories, gazing over Tanabi with unseeing eyes.

\/\/\/

"But why do you want climb on top?" asked Mufasa. "I think we have enough room in the rest of Priderock."

"Haven't you been curious what is up there?" said little Taka.

"Well... no. And probably no one have, because I haven't heard about that crazy think."

Mufasa was moderate grown, almost adolescent, but Sarabi and Taka were still cubs and were presenting typical for cubs curiosity. Although Taka was not so avid to group-plays (with often ends in fight with older brother) but he was always first in crazy and unusual trips and scouting. This time, he decided search for adventures in his nearest vicinity.

"Taka." Added Sarabi. "It's not the best idea. Our parents told that we can't depart away from Priderock."

"That's the point!" laughed Taka. "We'll be very close... at least if geographical meaning."

"We'd fall and get killed." judged Mufasa.

"You?" giggled Taka. "So big and strong? Don't be ri..."

"Shut up!" shouted older lion.

"Hey, Muffy..." said Sarabi. "I think that Taka could be right. I'll bet there is stunning view up there."

"Stunning view was from northern termite mounds. Taka and Sarafina went there and you know how it ended? Saffy even now stays in cave because of bitings. And thanks to whom?"

"Thanks to termites?" asked Taka.

"Come on... Muffy, you don't have to climb." Said Sarabi. "Just don't tell parent what we did, ok?"

Taka went to lioness and whisper her into ear.

"Of course he won't climb. He is too fat."

"I heard that, you little meerkat!" shouted Mufasa. "I'm not fat, that are the muscles."

"Around the belly mostly."

"Shut up, you..." but Mufasa didn't finished, seeing his friend advance to the rock's side.

"Look you two... I'm climbing like a monkey."

Taka joined her at once, leaving Mufasa on the cliff. Soon he chased to little lioness and they both starting to advance slope rockside. Using their claws, they (barely, but who cares...) went to top. There was small plateau there, where cubs laid exhausted.

"Yeah... that was cool!" panted Taka.

"Yes." Replied weary voice of Sarabi.

"So we rest here for a while and... Wow! Sarabi, look on that!" shouted young lion and pointed horizon.

The view from top was stunning. In rays of morning sun whole the Pridelands were shining with heavy green and blue. Lion's domain seems to be at the paws of small cubs. They were gazing, shocked and charmed.

"Everything that light touches is our land." Whispered Taka.

"What a amazing view!" replied Sarabi. "I never thought that our home is so marvellous!"

"Do you want to be queen of this land?" asked Taka.

"Of course! It must be great thing..."

Suddenly Taka lost all his glee. He turn sight to ground and stay silent until Sarabi noticed that.

"What happened?" asked him.

"No... nothing." Replied lion.

"Taka, tell me. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Well yes... but that is the problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarabi with surprised voice.

"You know... you said, that you want to be a queen. And this is going to happen if you marry Muffy. If that is true, you mustn't hang with me but with him. Am I right?"

"What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?" asked Sarabi. "I never said that I want marry Muffy. It's ridiculous! He is very nice... but also boring as antelopes waterhole. He would be never as smart as you. I wouldn't last with him long."

"Really?"

"Yes... It's sweet to have someone like Muffy to help but I'm not like him. I'm rather like you... Remember, that I followed you, not stayed with him." Said Sarabi.

"Well... but if you don't marry Muffy, you'll never be a queen."

She wondered a while but suddenly she pounced on Taka and roll him on the ground. Cubs rolled together almost to edge of plateau but in last moment Taka hit in rock with his claws and they stopped.

"Ups!" muttered Sarabi.

"Woo... have you lost your mind?" shouted Taka. "We could been killed! You almost throw us down! You..." lioness turn her eyes down, trying to hide her tears.

"I... I'm sorry. Taka, I didn't meant to..." she cried loud.

"You... are so weird as me!" finished Taka and laughed. "Sarabi, I was kidding! I'm not angry on you..."

"Ha?"

"It was really tricky!" cub downed his head from the edge. "Wow! Look on that... cool!" She also advanced to verge and gazed down.

"Yeah... marvellous! Like... AAA!" she almost jumped, when Taka touched her back. Fortunately, he also grabbed her tight and she didn't move at all. "What on Stars you're doing?"

"Point for me, so we're equal!" laughed lion.

"You crazy, irresponsible freak! That was..." suddenly she turned from anger to giggle. "That was great! You gave me the creeps!"

"You're welcome!" replied laughing Taka.

"And without you... I'd fallen out there... you saved me!" said faking admire and awe. "My hero!"

"You're welcome again... but don't repeat that without the warning!"

"I think, you are my king." She said. "You care about me, you save me at time to time and make me cheer whenever I need. That is role of the king?"

"Muffy wouldn't say that." Noticed Taka.

"Oh... Muffy is king down there." She pointed rock below them. "You're the king of the top. My king!"

"Our kingdom is not too big..." said Taka. "But big enough to have a queen. Are you interested?"

"What a question... of course I am!"

So in this way Taka became King of Lion's Plateau with queen Sarabi at his side. Unfortunately, his and her majesty scratched a lot during way down but Muffy didn't say a word and Taka said that he pushed Sarabi in thorny bushes. It ended with bitter disciplinary chat with Ahadi but nothing has happened Sarabi. After all she went to Taka and whispered him to ear.

"Thank you, my king. You saved me once again."

"That is king's duty, isn't it?" said King of Lion's Plateau.

Afternoon Mufasa once again said that climbing on top of Priderock was cubbish and stupid thing. But few days after, Sarabi saw him in his own attempt to get into plateau. Since that time lions often climb on rock's top for seeing landscapes or for being alone. Almost no one knows, who got this peak as first.

\/\/\/

"BUU!"

Rafiki jumped up in terror. He immediately grabbed his stuff and turn to unseen enemy. He struck with stuff, but he missed. Mainly, because his target was... a feet tall.

"Surprise!" yelled cub playfully.

"Taka!" gasped shaman. "You are not allowed to enter here... wait?" he yelled in amaze. "Had did you got uphere?"

"I... I'm sorry!" muttered cub. "I just climbed... And dad ordered me to help you..."

"Hm? King said you to help me?" asked surprised Rafiki. "Why?"

Cub was silent a while, but then he replied.

"It's a punishment... for fight with Muffy. Dad said, that I have to help you in searching of herbs or so..."

"All right..." replied shaman, a little ashamed by his reaction. He stroked Taka's head. "Yes, you could be useful... But next time, don't enter here."

"Why not?" asked cub. "You have so cool pictures... Do you know i can paint too? Well... a little..."

"Don't look on them!" exclaimed mandrill. "It means bad luck! Only shaman can read a divination!"

"DVD... what?" asked cub, who already had ran to wall. "Is that me?" he pointed on some old sketch on the wall. Picture of dark-furred cub was covered with red crossing.

"I said: don't look!" repeated Rafiki and Taka understood, that this was not the best theme to pranks.

"But... he looks just like me..."

"No... this lion is dead. He died long time ago!" replied mandrill, grabbed cub and started to exit. "Now, we shall see, if you can go down by your self."

"Dead?" inquired Taka. "But who that was?"

"Your uncle... But never mind. Let go for those herbs.

\/\/\/

"I'm all right, really." – repeated Tanabi, but Sarabi was examining him carefully.

"Yes... I think you are." judged. "But for a dinner I suggest yesterday's antelope instead of eggs."

They went on a walk. Old lioness was still not sure if she would made a trip to Priderock. Her grandson offered that he would go for Rafiki.

"He might help you. His tree-hold is near, I could be there in few hours."

"No, my dear." Replied queen-mother. "No shaman is needed. I must return on my own, without herbs and chanting. Oh, look! Is that Vitani?" she pointed a silhouette at savannah.

"Yes, she's coming here." Said lion.

"Good, antelope is not going to be wasted..."

Tabani felt strange. In the same moment, he wish that young lioness were there at once and she never came. Her presence was disturbing for prince. He considered her as most beautiful female he ever seen, but he would never dare to say her that. "She is strong, she is independent. She care about herself without parents or friends, but she's best hunter in lionesses pack. Also, she is older than me. She'd never interest in such a mommy's son like me!"

"Let go back." Said Sarabi. "We'll welcome her in the den."

"In my kingdom" muttered Tarabi angrily.

They went to rock, steeping slowly, because to Sarabi's leg ache. When they reached hiding, young lioness was already there.

"Good day, your highness, good day, prince." She acknowledged them.

"Good day, my dear. Come in, we have something you should see. Tanabi went on hunting."

"Grandma!" gasped lion. "Please, don't..."

"Guess, what prey he got!" finished Sarabi, pretending, she hadn't heard warning.

They come in and Vitani started to talk about Priderock's news.

"...and king said, that when you back home, you would start lessons of hunting skills with princess Kiara and Kovu." then she noticed huge body of fallen antelope and added quickly. "But in fact, he didn't precise, who is going to be a tutor."

"Touché, my dear!" said Sarabi and burst in laughter. "I guess, that biggest prey that Kovu had was Kiara herself."

"Should I repeat her that?" asked Tanabi angrily, but he burst in laugher second later. Queen-mother had unrivalled sense of humor.

Sarabi, Vitani and Tanabi feasted of antelope's body. While they're eating, old lioness still was talking much about her grandson, causing that he wished to fell underterrain. But he also noticed, that Vitani were not listening to queen-mother, clearly absent minded.

"My prince." She said at last. "I'll take care of your grandmother. If you wish, you could back to Priderock."

"No, what for?" replied Sarabi. "Kovu could wait for him a while. I think, he have enough of fun, teaching Kiara. And I have a great time with my sweet grandson."

"Right." Said Tanabi, angry on old lioness.

"Great!" he thought. "I'm going back when it starts to get interesting. Grandma was saying intrigue things and also Vitani came here. I know how to recognize good parties. There are the ones, that you're unwelcome."

"I don't want to be rude, but I need, with full respect to you, prince..." she turned to Tanabi. "Talk with you, her majesty..." She returned her sight to Sarabi. "In privacy."

"Huh? And what is that secret?" asked Sarabi.

"Family matters." Said lioness blunt. "That I mean not exactly family, but..."

"Funny, we were talking about the same subject." muttered Tanabi. He didn't know, why he said that. Maybe it was planned as kind of revenge to his grandmother.

"You did?" replied suspicious Vitani.

"Tanabi!" gasped silently old lioness. "Don't say about that!"

"If you stop that cubby talk about me, we have a deal!" replied lion.

Vitani's senses were sharp as almost no other lioness were, so she understood that strange talk. Her eyes expanded in disorientation.

"Well, maybe I'll wait outside..." she offered.

"No... that are just..." said Sarabi.

"...some family matters." Finished Tanabi. Both, young lion and old lioness burst in laughter. "Sorry Vitani. "explained prince. "Sitting in such a den could drive every one at the edge of madness."

Suddenly Sarabi had a unusual hunch. She looked on Vitani and discovered something new in her silhouette. Something new, but also well known. The same prediction she had day earlier with Tanabi.

"Wait, my dear." She asked. "What kind of family matters you meant?"

Scar's daughter looked on old lioness, that looked on Tanabi, inhaled deeply and said.

"Your majesty... I came here to learn something more about my father."

"Maybe now I should wait outside?" asked Tanabi, but they were not listening to him.

Two lionesses were gazing each other in silence. It looked like eye-to-eye duel, where no one wished to turn her sight first.

"Grandma? Vitani?" said prince with surprised voice. "What's going on?"

"Tanabi, my dear. Do you mind if I say my yesterday's story once again?"

"It was your story, grandma." Noticed prince.

"Not only." Replied lioness. "It's her as well. She is his daughter."

"Wow..." said Vitani. "I guess, I couldn't came in better moment.

So the tale had begun. This time in other, even extended version.


	5. 05 Queen of the Plateau

05 - Queen of the Plateau

05 - Queen of the Plateau

"You don't have to stay with me all the time. I can care of my self." Muttered Taka. He was just bantering, because presence of Sarabi was thing, he wouldn't exchanged for any treasure. She kept him sane in those hardest days and he had no idea, how he'd made it without her.

"I know, my king." She whispered him to ear. "But I wouldn't care of myself."

Hugging lions burst in laughter. Their sound spread in whole river valley and faded in jungle. It was marvellous place, proper for joy and merry laughing.

"Sarabi?" asked Taka. "I don't why you did this way, but you did and made me the happiest lion in whole Africa. You spurned Mufasa's proposal and choose to stay with me. I suppose, it's quite insolent question, but I must ask you: will you make another step?"

"What you mean, my love?" asked surprised lioness.

"I promised you, that I make you a queen. Well I meant Queen of Plateau then, but... Sarabi, let start our own pride!" finished with emotion.

"What?!" shouted Sarabi.

"Think a while, my dear! Yes, it could be hard at first, but I'm sure, that we could handle it. We'll find some new place and settle there, far from all this...

"Well... I mean... I want it, but... Taka, we can't leave Prideland. This is our family..." she said with cracked voice. She hoped that never would came to this. If she had to choose Taka or Priderock... she hoped that she had enough strength to choose her love. But also she wish that this choice would be never necessary.

"Yes, I know... I wont do anything without you agree. But just imagine... freedom! We could go wherever we want. No more this pride's pecking order..."

She licked his lips, cause him get silent. Then she cuddled his mane and said.

"Yes, but Priderock is our home. I love it and want to stay there until end of my days. Stay with you, of course. But please, don't make me renounce one treasure in name of other. We could have them both, I promise!

Taka was thinking for a while. Stood and went to river. He drank, not because he was thirsty, but just he needed time to form his doubts in words. Finally, he turned to Sarabi and said.

"I'm afraid, my beauty. I'm afraid, that all those things would make us apart. Muffy, my father, your mother... Our relationship is not welcome in the pride. And I'm not welcome myself there."

Sarabi went do Taka and looked him right in eyes. "Listen... I promise you on Stars, on Earth, on Water and Wind, that nothing will make us apart. Neither Muffy, nor my mother. Do you understand?"

Sudden relief came to Taka's face. "She promised!" thought. "Now I can fear nothing and no one. At last, it all is solved. I've made it!" and he added loudly. "Sarabi, I promise you on Stars, on Earth, on Water and Wind, that I will never leave Prideland. I'll back there soon and never leave, whatever father and Muffy say."

"I'll remember that!" smiled lioness and suddenly pounced on Taka. Surprised lion lost balance, and felt into water.

"And what for was that?" asked, spitting with water and swimming to the shore.

"I don't know..." laugher Sarabi. "Just... I had to..."

"You have to lick me to dry for this." Muttered Taka. "Swimming lion is against the direction of Circle of Life...

"Wow..." noticed Sarabi. "I never thought that you are so conservative."

"I'm not." Replied Taka. "For example, I found this trick quite cool. I wonder, if you..."

"What me?" but instead of answer, she was pulled into river too. "You have lick me to dry too." Smiled wet Sarabi, when they finally stopped giggling.

Two lions came out from water and started to the jungle.

"What's this place called?" asked Sarabi.

"I don't know." Replied Taka. "Some monkey told me that one day. It was... Upr... Upi... a, Upendi, I guess."

\/\/\/

Ahadi was lying on cave's floor, napping after meal. Uru came silently in, but sharp senses of her mate discover it.

"What's the matter, my dear?" asked with his strong and decisive voice.

"I'm looking for Sarabi. I want her to go on scouting, but I can't see her anywhere."

"Aghr!" yawned lion, both because irritation and sleepiness. "She most likely is hanging around with our second son." He stressed word second, like it would be an insult. "By the way, where is this lazybones, Taka?"

"You told him yesterday, that he had to leave from your sight until next moon." Replies Uru with growing anger. "Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, yes... So he will return in few days, I'm afraid. But it's pity, that for this time Sarabi will be unavailable..."

"Ahadi!" said Uru with hard voice. "How can you say that about your son? You treat him not like a child, but some stranger! Shame on you!"

"Shame on him." Yawned lion indifferently. "He is a lazybones, with no even half of his brother's potential. And I punished him, because he once again started fight with Mufasa..."

"What?" amazed Uru. "You punished Taka, because he had beaten Muffy?"

"Of course, he had not!" laughed Ahadi. "Mufasa gave him a lesson... but he still required some disciplinary."

"We talk about it hundred times." Noticed lioness. "I'm tired of repeating it. But I'll say it for once time more: Taka deserved for better father..."

"I deserved for better son..."

"Stop this!" shouted Uru. "I know that you want. You hope, that some day, he won't stand it and leave. But you underestimate him. He will stay here, where he belong. This is his home..."

"And kingdom of Mufasa." Added lion. "I'm very patient with Taka... But when Mufasa will assume the throne, I'm sure he won't share your scruples. He'll exile Taka at the very first sing of disobedience."

Uru was shocked by her mate's words. She only bow her head and silently went out from cave.

"Oh, Taka... You would be ten times better king than Mufasa. Your brother is just like his father... King should have someone more that pride and self-confidence." She turned her eyes on Mufasa, who were running on savannah, leading scout team of lionesses. "Why do you do it, my sweet Muffy?" she asked. "He is your younger brother... You should always care about him. And... Sarabi." She thought about young Taka's friend. "Take care of my son. He needs you."

\/\/\/

Mufasa was speeding through the plain with Onya and Sarafina at his side. Zazu alarmed him that some trespassers, maybe even hyenas, had entered Prideland near the Outland border. He forbid hornbill share this new with father, he hoped to solve the problem without Ahadi's help. "At last I can show him, I'm ready to care about the kingdom myself." He thought. He decided to stay on this nice and safe thought, because he wished not to bother with anything else.

"Sir! There they are!" shouted Onya, pointing Northern Waterhole. "Three hyenas, I think."

"All right, easy." Replied Mufasa, without slowing down. "Let's try to surprise them!"

And he turned to enemy's direction. But short view of Onya destroyed his fragile peace of mind. Of course, Onya wasn't so beautiful as Sarabi. But Mufasa felt in love in brother's beloved so deeply, that whenever he was looking on every lioness, he was comparing her to Sarabi. Again, heavy thoughts approached to him. Usually, he tired to fight with them, but in time it became harder and harder. "No!" he yelled inside. "I must retake Sarabi. I must get rid of Taka... whatever is the cost." He had accustomed with this idea since some time. "He is my brother... he is so close to me, that he disturb every step I take. Always have been like that. Since cubhood, he had been turning Sarabi against me. And she was meant to be my mate... my queen! Taka have no right to step between us!"

"Sir!" muttered Sarafina. "Slow down! They'll discover us!"

Mufasa stopped at once and started to sneaking. "Well, but what I could do with him?" thought. "Squash like this hyena, that I'll get for a moment? No, this is unacceptable. She never would forgive me that." He judged. "And she too." Added, thinking about mother. "But... well, father exiled Taka for a week just because our fight, that in fact, I had started. So, if I could arrange some real duel, dad could rid him for good. Also, Sarabi will have no choice. I'm sure, she would not leave Priderock." He said silently, but he was not so sure about that. "I must try. For good of kingdom... It should be running in order without any unsatisfied pretenders around... For good of Sarabi... she deserved for real lion, not such a sarcastic mr. Smarty. And... for me too. I will be the king, I deserve the best queen in the world."

"Go!" he shouted to lionesses. Three wildcats came in full speed from hill to waterhole. But hyenas were extremely caution – they immediately scattered and run in three random directions. "I'll get this spotty one!" growled Mufasa, and left two others trespassers for lionesses. He hoped that good kill would ease his mind. In fact, spotted hyena was not so willing to help him. Mufasa stared the chase.

\/\/\/

"Sarabi, where have you been?" asked Ahadi to tired lioness. "You missed two daily hunting. Pack was going without you!"

"Sorry, your majesty!" she replied politely. "I lost in jungle, where I went after my prey."

"One with dark mane?" asked king with sarcasm.

"I will make it up, next hunting, sir!"

"All right... anyway. Everyone could lost chasing some... warthog." Said king maliciously. "And now I have a task for you... You will help my son to scout in Riverfall Valley. I heard, that some leopards were stealing our preys from there." Said and added in mind: "And I heard also, that is quite romantic place."

"Sir, Taka has not returned yet." Noticed lioness.

"I know that!" growled Ahadi, but he soon recovered his temper. "I meant, you'll go with Mufasa."

"Oh... yes, sir!" replied Sarabi. "Should we go now?"

"No, you could take a nap, or something and wait until dusk. Those thieves often comes in darkness."

"Right sir. I'll go now." She turned to cave's entrance and started to walk.

"Yes..." agreed Ahadi. "But Sarabi..." lioness stopped. "I want ask you for a favour..." he said with uncertain voice.

"An order, sir?"

"No... a kind request." He replied. "Could you... please, be kind with Mufasa. He have very hard time recently... " "And Taka have not..." thought Sarabi bitterly. "...and you know... A talk with friendly soul could help him."

"I'm loyal to my king and my prince..." she wanted to say princes but she managed to refrain. She added quickly. "And I consider Mufasa as my friend. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, my dear." Replied Ahadi with hoping voice. "You would be great queen some day."

Sarabi went to cave with unrest in her heart. King was pressing her, Muffy was pressing her. For once again, Mufasa would try to scam her. And for once again, she would have to refuse him. She hated to refuse anything to anybody, but Mufasa's teasing was surely unpleasant. "And Taka will return here... to start next argument with father." She discovered that Uru was looking on her carefully. She nodded her hear with respect and understanding. They both knew, what was poisoning air at Priderock and both were trying to keep things up at their best.

"I will care of him." Promised silently Uru. Calmed down Sarabi went sleep.

She dreamed about some marvellous things and when she wake, she knew that she was Queen of the Plateau.

\/\/\/

They went just before sunset. Mufasa was leading young lioness in silent, afraid of starting any conversation. And she was completely absentminded – she was thinking about Taka, if he was on his way back, and what would happened, when he meet father.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" asked Mufasa uncertainly.

"Indeed." Replied Sarabi, almost automatically.

"Sarabi, what's the matter?" asked Mufasa, hoping that she wouldn't tell him about...

"It's Taka, sir." She replied.

"Sir?" said lion surprised. "You used to call me Muffy once."

"As you wish, si... Muffy... but is this proper name for a future king?" asked, with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, depends, who calls me that. In your lips it sounds quite royal anyway."

"I don't want to give a bad example for others lionesses, Muffy." Said Sarabi, but she pronounced prince's name with so official voice, like she would said your majesty. "But it will as you wish." She was walking in silence for a moment, but she added then. "Muffy... I think you should help your brother. He needs you help."

"Hm? I don't think so..." replied Mufasa coldly. And added, looking on Sarabi. "He seems to get whatever he want."

"He says the same about you." Noticed lioness.

They walk for few minutes without word. Finally, Mufasa broke the silence.

"Sarabi... I'm older brother, I'm first in line to the throne. It seems, that i got everything that I wanted... right? But that is not true. I wish I had..." his voice broke and he silent for good. He couldn't say her that. His pride was already spotted with her earlier refuse, so he couldn't risk any more. "Not before I take care of Taka" he thought.

Then, he saw some silhouette in darkening savannah. He should expected that, but he was surprised anyway. That was Taka.

"Look... your brother is back!" said Sarabi, with jolly voice, that driven Mufasa mad.

"He had to back tomorrow! He broke father's order!" growled in anger.

Not now! Not again! His younger brother ruined his chance to be alone with Sarabi. "He have some supernatural skills to interrupt me when it hurts. He..." thought Mufasa, but even his mind stopped when Taka approached them airy as usual.

"Good evening... Muffy. It's a fine hour to..." he just then noticed sandy-gray fur of Sarabi. "Oh... hi, Sarabi." He said it with some tense in his voice.

"Good! He is jealous? For walk with Sarabi?! On Stars, what a nerve!" muttered Mufasa to himself.

"King ordered us a patrol..." muttered embarrassed lioness. Taka looked on her with silent question on his face but replied indifferent.

"Yeah, sure. I won't interrupt." But he added with bitterness, directly to Mufasa. "I have no reason to be curious about that. Have I anything in common with royal things?"

Mufasa was drowning in anger and was on edge of his temper. But sudden and brilliant thought came to his mind. Yes, he could determine their rival at this moment. If he only would provoked brother in some smarty way... that he accept his challenge in face of Sarabi... Yes, he could do that!

"You have in common a lot." Said older lion. "For instant: you have broken royal order. You returned to Priderock before tomorrow's dawn."

"Wow!" laughed younger. "How you did you know, where i was going. I guess, you deserved to be called Big Brother!"

"We are not on Priderock!" yelled Sarabi, unclearly sensing what was going to happened. "Leave him alone."

"No, he is right!" said Taka angrily. "I was heading home, to say good night to my queen. So, you're right. If not your royal" this word he stressed with sarcasm. "intervention, I would broke father's command."

"You have done it already."

"Muffy, please..." whispered Sarabi.

"Don't worry, my dear." Said Taka to her, but looking on Mufasa. "This is only brother-chat, right?" he turned to Sarabi. "But, if you prefer his company, I shall leave and finish this conversation in some other term."

"GOT YA!" growled older lion in his mind. "Now, you have no way out." And he added loud. "All right. What would you say... nearest dawn, Priderock's Top?

"Oh, Stars! What have I done!?" cried Sarabi inside. "They're going to fight for me..."

Taka, although was intelligent and wise lion, was also Ahadi's child. Both son's inherited father's nervy character and if Taka was able to temper it for most the time, this was not this time. He was mad.

"Of course, my bro... I'm just surprised, that you don't consider climbing to the top as cubbish and stupid."

"You led the way" replied Mufasa.

"Please... stop it! I ask you not as a friend, but also as pride's princes. Don't do anything stupid."

Taka looked on her with some reproach.

"That is done, is done. You have only one choice to make now. Fulfil king's order with him or disobey it with me..." he went to his beloved and whispered her into ear. "Choose!"

"What?" thought Sarabi terrified. "He thinks that I'm on date with Muffy?! Oh, Kings of the Past! Why this is happening now? Just yesterday I gave him my word..." she added louder. "I was given instructions."

"Royal, I guess..."

Then Mufasa interfered with hardly hidden smile on his face.

"No, Taka... We are just on the walk. This mission is my mission, she is only accompanying me..."

"No, that mean, I..." said lioness with breaking voice.

"Never mind... royal stuff, I guess." Replied Taka and turned away.

She had to do it. She knew, that day after she would regret this thing, but she couldn't let him go without a word of explanation.

"So... if we are on walk..." she muttered with cold voice to Mufasa. "I don't have to assist you. Right?" Yes, that was detail, that older brother haven't elaborated. He opened his jaw, but didn't manage say anything, before she did. "Taka... wait! May I go with you?"

"Huh?" Blackmaned lion stopped and slowly turned to her beloved. "No royal meeting tonight?"

"Just one..." she run to him. "With King of the Plateau" she lick his forehead, didn't mind, that Mufasa saw it clearly.

"Wait for tomorrow, my brother." He whispered. "As soon sun will rise, you are going to set!"

Mufasa went to border as fast as he could. He knew, that father's command was just a pretext for him to meet Sarabi, but he had to fulfil it, in it's all futility. When he checked the border-zone, he turned and started to speed back.

"I must be on Priderock before him. My trap needs just a little polishing. My brother... tomorrow I will outwit you. I, Mufasa, so-called stupid brother. Soon we'll see, who would be the mane-event!" Quiet but malicious laughter sounded over savannah.

\/\/\/

Sarabi was running with Taka through savannah. Thousands of stars were shining, making this night almost as bright as day. At least, Taka thought that. But in Sarabi's mind dark thoughts were crowding. Presence of her beloved hadn't prevent overwhelming fear. She was shaking inside, while looking on happy and airy Taka. "I'm a fool! I have already lost him!" she cried in mind. "Whatever will happen tomorrow... even when Taka will win... No, they won't give us to be together... I'm not loyal to king and his son. I'm loyal to two tyrants."

"My child?" sounded some strange voice inside her. She saw no one, but Taka running just before her. She shocked her head, but voice didn't stop. "It don't matter, who am I. Just listen to me... whatever will happen tomorrow and the days after, you still have this night to go. It's your night. Use it, as you can. As it would be the last night on this world. Do it, my child." Voice stopped suddenly, but Sarabi noticed, as one of the stars, that was shining above them, blinked two times. "Kings have answered me... Thank you sir, whoever you are!" she whispered.

Night was their.

They stopped on waterhole's bank, gazing in this amazing place. In day's light it was dull and boring, but under the stars... Well, it gets magical force to sway eyes with waving reflection of shining sky. They hug each other.

"I know..." said Taka. "You will now say, that I'm brainless idiot, who allowed his brother to provoke him like a cub. You will say, that I'm most jealousy and suspicious fool on this planet. And you will have right. You will say..."

"I will say, that i love you!" interrupted him Sararabi. "I'm so afraid of tomorrow... I'm afraid of all those days that will come later... But I'm not afraid of this night. Please, don't speak about future, I want have you here and now. Be my king tonight."

"Be my queen tonight!" whispered Taka and lick lioness in gentle kiss.

"I promised you myself yesterday and I'm going to start fulfil this oath right now. We'll never be parted. We are one now!"

„Let this night last infinity" song. Imagine yourself some romantic tune, appropriate to rhymes

Capture of Sarabi and Taka lying next to waterhole. Unusual brightness (as on night) is shinning from sky and reflecting in water. Their furs seem to get golden colour, and Taka's mane is reflecting light in unnatural way. Music starts

Change to shot over the savannah, where clearly we can see reflecting waterhole. Camera is dropping on it, slowly

Taka:

_The night have felt on this land_

_But the light still shine on my soul_

Taka pointing Sarabi with paw and starts to cuddle her head.

_And I have my own sun just at hand_

_And it shine like from sky, maybe more_

She throws away his paw and pounce on him with laughter. Camera turns to sky, showing uncountable number of stars. Shape of hugging lions could be seen.

Taka:

_Every shade of this darkness is brighter_

_Than a ray of a midday's zenith_

Lions stand from the ground and hug each other. Look like shape in the stars.

_When I stay in this light I feel mightier_

_And like sprout I will sprout up to it_

Wind blows from savannah, blowing Taka's mane up. Cut to savannah's view

Both:

_Let this night last infinity_

_Let the sun won't ever awake_

Fireflies are flying over grass, on first in random order, but then they form shape oh heart

_Let us sing in serenity_

_Let us turn into unity_

_Make us one as the only love makes_

Sarabi and Taka hugging themselves, standing before shining water.

Both:

_Let this night last infinity_

_Let the day after that never come_

Taka is turning his head to horizon (probably, into Priderock's direction), but Sarabi stop it with paw, and lick him in a kiss

_Let us sing in serenity_

_Let us turn into unity_

_Make us bright as the day never done_

Taka steps back and push Sarabi to waterhole's bank

Sarabi:

_There's no need for a crowning_

_To fell just like a queen_

Taka makes Sarabi seat with rear legs in water and comes at her back. He set himself, pretending he is throne (uppers his paws like i were arm-rests of the throne). Sarabi came to understanding his idea, and goes on him

_In land of night-calling_

_Where new lives now begin_

Taka lower himself and get (from out-screen) some garland, crown-like looking, he puts it on her head, using his jaws

Sarabi:

_If the future is different_

_With just a slightest lack_

Sarabi is lowering her head to see her reflection in the water. She sees it and smile.

_For me world is indifferent_

_Let it's circle be stopped_

Taka appears after her, and playfully pushes her into water.

Both:

_Let this night last infinity_

_Let the sun won't ever awake_

Shot of air above the waterhole. Floating dust is reflecting by star's lit and reflections from the water. Move downthere (probably, Sarabi and Taka, playing in waterhole) makes it to move and display some fantastic patterns

_Let us sing in serenity_

_Let us turn into unity_

_Make us one as the only love make_

Lions are coming out from water and lick themselves

Both:

_Let this night last infinity_

_Let the day after that never come_

They bow to each other, like they would been greeting king or queen. Then, they rise their heads, look on each other and pounce on themselves to start hugging.

_Let us sing in serenity_

_Let us turn into unity_

_Make us bright as the day never done_

Shot of Sarabi and Taka, lying on the grass and hugging.

Music stops

And since that time, calm night have been disrupting only by sounds of joyful chat. Chat of love, where in time, words became useless. All was known and told, so they felt into almost perfect silent, sounding only with orchestra of nature and theirs bodies. The were one and this night was about to last forever.

"It was worthy to got through all that." Whispered Taka on her mate's breast. "The prize is more precious that every kingdom on this planet."

"I have my kingdom, where you are." Replied Sarabi.

"So I must take care that you'll have it always at hand, my Plateau Queen"

Night haven't last forever, but Sarabi thought that mighty Kings of the Past made it slightly longer.

"I know, I know how to be among the Stars too." She whispered to the sky. "I am the real Queen."


	6. 06 The old scars

06 - The old scars

06 - The old scars

New day was rising above the Prideland. Shades of night were slowly disappearing and the sky on east was flaming with very first rays of sun. Through savannah two lions were running. Lion with dark mane was on lead, right after him beautiful lioness was speeding.

"Taka, please, reconsider it." pleaded Sarabi.

"No, my love, there is nothing more to consider." replied Taka. "Sun have almost risen. I must be up there as soon as possible."

"Taka..." yelled lioness. "I could release you form oath. If you want to leave, go..." lion stopped. "And I will go with you, wherever you want!" she added desperately.

"Please, don't tempt me." asked Taka, turning to his mate. "I gave my word and I'll keep it. I have no right to sentence you for exile... even your free-chosen exile."

"But..." cried Sarabi.

"He won't kill me." said Taka. "Not because he wouldn't wished to, but because of consequences..." But in the same moment he realized with terror. "So why he chose the plateau for challenge? Is he planning an accident? Fatal accident?" but he didn't repeat it to his beloved.

"So let me be with you, then..." asked lioness. "I must be sure, that he won't..."

"He won't." replied Taka. He hated to see Sarabi his nearly sure defeat. He was afraid, what she would think about him, lying beaten at Mufasa's feet. But also he knew, that he couldn't refuse that request. Sarabi, as his mate had her rights. "And also... she might stop his rage, even force him to give up." He thought "Or cause him even greater fury." Said pessimistic side of his mind. "If you be with me, I will fight with twice usual strength."

"But it probably won't help too much." Added silently. All turned against him. Mufasa was stronger and more endurable. Taka's only advantages – speed and agility was useless on such limited area that Plateau was. And last, but not least – he hadn't slept for over twenty four hours and things he had been doing with Sarabi made him exhausted. After adrenaline rush was finished, Taka felt slight dizziness in his head. "In time it only become worse" he thought. "So, my mission is simple – to lose with honour and don't let him kill me. Piece a cake!" yelled in mind with growing despair.

But it was there – southern track uphill the Priderock. Mufasa was waiting there.

"Late as usual." Said instead of greetings.

"We are set on the top. So you're late too." Noticed Taka. "Or, I might have lost something, kings have power on the time itself, are they?"

"Don't play with me, you..." but the he noticed Sarabi. "What you're doing here?" asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Taka, should I tell him?" asked Sarabi with hesitation. It was putting things on the edge, but would help – Mufasa would discovered that he already lost in Sarabi's eyes.

"Go on, my love. I'm proud of it!" replied younger lion. He looked in angry eyes of his brother and almost all his fear turned to triumph. "So, mr. Big Brother, who got a lion's share now?" whispered in mind.

"I came here to support my love and mate." She said forcefully. "And to demand from my prince and heir to Priderock's throne justice instead of jealousy!"

Mufasa tensed, lowered his face, to hide fury in his eyes. "Go up!" he growled to both Taka and Sarabi. Younger lion started to climb easily. "Yeah, it's going great... until this dizziness won't get me on the top!" he muttered to himself but proceeded.

"Go, Sarabi." Said Mufasa to lioness.

"After you, sir!" she knew that official address would made him furious on her. But also, it reminded him his status and royal protocol. "King is merciful and magnanimous!" she shouted in mind, hoped that King's of the Past would speak to pride prince. Mufasa went to track without a word.

Taka made it quick and looked down, to see how Sarabi and his brother were going. Mufasa was climbing barely, often stopped and rest for a while. "Good, he will be exhausted soon." Smiled Taka. "Or he will fall and you surely will be accused of murdering him." Added grim voice of his imagination. Fortunately, Sarabi was doing good, stepping some distance after lion. "Perfect, at least she won't fall if that fatman falls."

Mufasa was almost on the plateau. It was clear that he was going out of stamina and stopped more and more frequently. Taka gave a signal to Sarabi that she should stop and wait on cliff for Mufasa will do his final tract. She hid herself in cave on slope and Taka sighed with relief.

But in this moment, Mufasa lost his leg support and hung just on front paws. Some smaller rocks felt down but Mufasa barely maintain balance. His claws started to sliding on rock surface. "What..." muttered lion, but in this moment he realized, that he was going to die. Unless someone would help him.

"Brother... Help me!" he whispered in terror.

Through Taka's head came hundreds of thoughts. "He'll fall!" shouted in mind silently. "If I don't help him." "Why should I?" "He is your brother, for instant..." "He is my nightmare! He cause me more pain that every creature in this world!" "They surely will blame you for that!" screamed terrified voice of sanity. "And so what?" asked another. "No one will see, even Sarabi. Also you will be only prince of Priderock!" "He is Sarabi's friend!" "He is your rival!" "Shut up!" growled Taka in mind. He went on climbing track, down to Mufasa's stretched paws.

"Oh... well, what we've got here... A mighty king... who needs help from one of his minions." Said lion with sarcasm. "Long live the king!"

Scratch! In this moment paws of elder prince slipped on rock. Taka immediately pinned his brother's limps down with his. If Taka's claws were extended, Mufasa would surely got loose his grip. But they were not.

"I'm holding you... Find some basis for the legs!" growled younger prince. He thought. "No, I won't let him die. Not today. I'm happiest lion on the Earth and I can't allow such a things happen. I'll save him... if I'm able to." He added louder. "Faster! You're too heavy for me to lift!"

"I... I can't."

"Extend your claws and hit the rock. Now!" Mufasa tried with no effect. "Again! I can't hold you much longer!" then he came across desperate idea. "Sarabi!" called. "Come here, now!"

Lioness went out from cliff and started to climb.

"Mufasa, listen to me!" shouted Taka to panicked brother. "Calm down! NOW! We're changing plans. Now you're hanging calm and waiting for Sarabi to support your leg." He called louder to his mate. "My love, will you make it?"

"Give me a second!"

"Don't let throw yourself down!" ordered Taka, knowing, that this advice won't help much if Mufasa was still kicking in panic-frenzy.

"I'm in place." She called.

"Muffy! Stop it!" growled Taka with all his might. Mufasa, looking in his eyes with extreme terror, calmed at once. "Now!"

Sarabi climbed to hanging lion and grab his leg in her mouth. She drove his claws into rock surface and made sure, they attached. Then, she did the same with other leg.

"Faster! I'm losing him!" shouted Taka.

"Muffy! Brace yourself on legs!" lion did that.

"Muffy! I'll loose one of your paw for a second!" panted exhausted Taka. "You must get real basis then." His brother nodded his head. "One, two, three!"

He let loose his right paw, and paw of Mufasa detached from rock. Terrified lion stood in panic, but his younger brother hit with his limb again. Extended because of fear, Mufasa's claws tucked into hard surface. In this moment, Mufasa regained cold blood. He hooked of his second paw, took an attempt and tucked rest of the claws. Then he jumped up to edge of plateau.

"Sarabi, are you all right?" called Taka. Meanwhile, his brother laid on top, shaking and licking scratched paws.

"Yes... I'm coming to you."

Mufasa calmed down himself. He was breathing deeply on plateau surface and recollecting what has happen. "I would have been killed!" thought. "Sarabi and Taka saved me... Taka saved me." He felt sudden pain, but not in his limb nor any other part of body. His pride was hit. "He saw me begging for mercy!" yelled Mufasa in mind. "I have been humiliated... This can't be... this can't..." his eyes narrowed. "...be left not punished!"

Sarabi and Taka were hugging on the edge of plateau. Sun was shining from east, so they couldn't see Mufasa, watching them with anger in eyes.

"You gave me the creeps!" said Taka, and they burst in laughter. Suddenly, lion reminded about brother. "Muffy?" turned to him and asked.

"I'm fine, I'm afraid." Said Mufasa with softer voice than he planned. Taka and Sarabi burst in laughter again. "What about you?" asked.

Younger prince came to him.

"Quite well, I guess. But... " he rubbed one paw to another. "You are heavy one, bro, so they ache me as hell."

"But..." he stopped for a moment in hesitation. But decision was already done. There were no way back. "But you can fight?"

"Sure. Gravity, for instant." Replied Taka smiling, but then he realized that Mufasa meant. "So you still want to..."

"No!" yelled Sarabi. "No, stop that! Muffy, he saved you! How could you..."

"Sorry, Sarabi, but this is not just a personal matter. Taka broke father's order. It's a matter of kingdom."

Taka was shocked but not confused. Yes, it was in Mufasa's style. It was typical for him. But lion almost understood brother. "He have to beat me and humiliate me now or he will never have a chance. I know that, he owns me his life and he wouldn't make anything against me if that news will spread. I..." suddenly he felt something new and amazing in the bottom of his heart. "I know him. I know what he feels. He is my brother... in some way, we are one. I love him and feel what he feels. I feel he... hates me!" In the same moment, both love and sympathy inflamed Taka's soul. He was sorry about hurt brother's pride, but he couldn't do anything about that. All have been done. But... "Mufasa... at last I got know you. Why it took so long? If this happened before that all... we would be family again. I love you, my brother. Why you make me to hate you, the same as you hate me?"

"No, you won't fight!" Sarabi was shouting on Mufasa but it only made things worse. Elder prince drowned in fury.

"He broke the law! He offended my father! He accepted the challenge!"

"Sarabi... leave it!" said Taka solemn. "Let it be done in his way." He pointed on Muffy and came to them. "Are you really want it? Are you still not satisfied? You will have throne one day! You will have all, that you ever wanted... Why you are taking from me my dream? I just want to be with her. Please, let us be and I promise: if you do that, I will never question your rights to crown! I'll be loyal and useful subject. Just leave Sarabi alone!" Mufasa remained silent and was looking coldly into Taka's eyes. "What makes you so greedy?" whispered lion with amaze, but he calmed down at once. "All right. I'm ready, brother."

"I'm ready when you are." Replied Mufasa, surprised, that Taka wouldn't pleaded for mercy. He didn't know his brother, as Taka just have known him.

"Sarabi, please, stay back, whatever will happen." Asked younger lion. He and Mufasa went to the centre of plateau... if some centre might be found there. Round with five meter diameter was whole centre itself. "Brother." Said Taka quietly. "I want you to know... I love you, whatever happened in past. You are my brother, and I'm glad of that now, whatever I would say in future. Do you understand me?"

"What do you talking about?" asked Mufasa, quite confused.

"Never mind. Just remember my words."

"Shall we fighting or not?"

"Let's do it." He looked in terrified Sarabi's eyes. "Let it be."

The battle started.

\/\/\/

"My plan is simple..." muttered Taka to himself, while dodging first Mufasa'a blow. "He is stronger, heavier and more endurable, at least more than i in today's condition. The only chance to win..." He jumped out almost to edge of plateau. "Wow, careful! The only chance to win is to hurt him in limb and wait, dodging, until pain, fatigue and bloodlet do their job. So from what should I start?"

From another evasion - Mufasa's paw cut the air just above his lowered head.

"Go on, you weakling!" growled older prince.

Taka withdrew himself few steps back. He had to attack, when he still could. His body demanded rest, his head was aching. "Kings of the Past..." he muttered. "Help me... more that him!" He pounced suddenly, totally surprising brother. He landed on almost edge of plateau, right to Mufasa, turned himself quickly and his enemy's rear paw with full force. Older prince growled from pain.

"You backstabber! Fight like a lion. Are you too scared to face me at front?"

Mufasa turned himself right then and struck with all force.

"Wait! The edge!" wanted to yell Taka, but he didn't manage. His left rear leg felt no basis, so he desperately jumped on right. He stood on solid rock and Mufasa stopped himself in last moment before falling down.

"Stop it!" was screaming Sarabi, but no one was listening to her.

"One paw hit, three more to go..." thought Taka. And then Mufasa pounced.

It was incredible impressive and endlessly stupid act. Lion got into air, heading to Taka, and attempt with both front paws. His brother just shunned him slightly, to get himself out of claws range, but Mufasa was flying further and hardly stuck on rock. His body was sliding inevitably to the edge.

"NO!" screamed both Taka and Sarabi.

Fortunately, older prince managed to hit rock with claws. He stopped right on plateau - fell and stood for a while. Taka wanted to go to him and beg him to finish, but Mufasa treated it as attack. "Great!" thought Taka. "I must not only think, how to hit him, but also think how to prevent him from fall! Once again, he takes all force-duties and I'm thinking for both of us! Life is not fair, isn't it?"

"You will die!" growled Mufasa and pounced once more.

This time it was clear – older brother jumped higher and with greater velocity. He exposed his paws to get enemy's neck. Taka, with sudden terror predicted track of pouncing lion. There were only two options – he hit Taka and stops himself or hit just air and fly to the edge, then falls. Tertium non datur. Younger prince was lying in centre of plateau after shunning last attack. He instant stood and looked on terrified Sarabi. "No! No deaths today. I'm doing it for you, my love... and for you my brother." He was waiting to upcoming strike.

Mufasa grabbed Taka's back and take him off the ground. They were rolling fast to plateau-fall, but Muffy seemed not to see that. He just hit Taka with paw of extended claws. Cut felt on lion's neck.

"Stars! We'll fall!" screamed younger lion in mind. He saw Sarabi, heading to them, but he knew that it's too late. With desperate, he hit rock surface with both paws, tucking claws into it. Mufasa's body was pushing him to edge, causing his attached limbs incredible pain. "And for what I'm doing that?" thought lion, looking on enraged brother. They stopped, right on plateau-fall. Taka's paws were bounded under Mufasa's massive body.

"This game is over!" whispered older lion and attempted on younger.

Taka felt burning pain in paws, stuck with Mufasa's claws. He saw his face, deformed in killing-frenzy. Another blow felt on lion's limbs.

From this time, Taka hadn't remembered much. Later he could recollect just waves of pain, dimmed with adrenaline rush and later with body exhaustion. In minutes of heavy beating, all Taka's sympathy and understanding toward his brother turned into hatred, that he fever had felt before. In his hazed mind he was seeing only raging Mufasa and Sarabi, who was standing aside and doing nothing. "She is watching to this... she see me being beaten... Sarabi, run! Go away! You can't see this!" he was thinking, while other blows from Mufasa's paws were hitting him. He can't resist it in any way. Three or four times he returned a blow, hitting brother slightly. But he even didn't noticed it. After minutes of this slaughter, Taka was all covered in blood, in vast majority his own blood. He stood on centre of plateau and was taking series of hits. It wasn't matter, his main goal was to gather the strength for real blow. Finally, he attacked and hit Mufasa right under his right ear. Older lion yelled from pain, probably for the first time in this fight. He jumped back and took enormous attempt and struck.

Terrible pain inflamed Taka's face. For forehead, to chick he felt that his flesh is ripping. He managed to close his eyes and it remained untouched, but agony was overwhelming. He wobbled and felt to the ground. Fight was over.

"TAKA!" screamed Sarabi and went to wounded mate.

"He got what he deserved." Muttered Mufasa.

"You've killed him!" cried lioness.

"I'm afraid, I haven't... yet!" replied older prince.

"Taka, please, talk to me!" sobbed Sarabi.

"Mu... Mufasa..." whispered Taka.

„Taka, you're alive!" cried out lioness in relief.

"Mufasa!" barely whispered wounded lion. "Go on. It's not over!" he stood, bleeding from ten, maybe more, serious wounds. The most of blood was letting from his face. "Stand!" growled.

The hatred was boiling inside of him. He knew, that he lost much more that a challenge. He lost everything. Sarabi would never look again on him, the way she used to. He was a loser and weakling. He was made to bow before brute strength. There where no way back, if...

"Mufasa!" growled with pain. "Come back here! We're not finished yet!"

"Taka, calm down! We must get down there... or I'll get help here. Wait, i'll go for Rafiki..." sobbed lioness.

"No!" said Taka coldly. "Sarabi, please, leave us. We have to finish it for good."

"What!? Taka, we must go down. Can you go downhill?"

"Mufasa!" growled again wounded lion. His brother was going into track down. "Wait!"

"Sorry, Taka, but you lost it. Maybe better luck next time!" laughed lion.

"Sarabi... I beg you... go down!" whispered Taka with despair. She saw in his eyes... in his one, uncovered with blood, eye, something terrifying, but also clear order. She stepped into track. "Mufasa, let her go first!"

Older lion gently pushed lioness down. She stared to going downhill. "And you... back here, now!"

But Mufasa just looked on brother with triumph in his eyes. That broke something in Taka's heart.

"Go back! We're not finished yet!" he screamed, but other prince was going down already. "Don't turn your back on me, Mufasa!" growled. "This in not fair!" whispered wounded lion. He crawled to the edge and looked down on descending two. "NO! BACK! If you are my brother, you have to back here!" he called.

"Calm down Taka..." replied prince slightly. "We'll send you Rafiki up there. Maybe this will be appropriate match for you!"

Sarabi froze, hearing that insult, but lion once again pushed her and forced to go ahead.

"Mufasa!" growled Taka with some new and unexpected might in his voice. "Listen to me... Kill me or I'll kill you someday!"

"Go back!" cried Sarabi. "We must help him. Apologise him!"

"No. Proceed!" ordered Mufasa.

"Are listening? Finished what you have started or I'll do what I have should done, when you were hanging!"

"Shut up, you fool!" replied older lion, barely ascending from steep slope.

"You're not my brother anymore!" shouted Taka. "Understood it? I'll kill you! I'll destroy your pity kingdom of dreams. I'll make hyenas feasting on your wasted domain! I'll banish any memory of you! I'll be revenged! I swear I'll do it if you not back here NOW!"

"Go for Rafiki." ordered Mufasa to shocked Sarabi.

"Let me back to him!" she yelled.

"Go for Rafiki!"

She started to run in shaman's tree direction. She both wanted to get him as soon as possible and tried to escape from this place. She was horrified about Taka and... horrified by Taka. In her mind thousand's thought's were crowding. One of the loudest was simple:

"THAT WAS MY FAULT!"

Meanwhile Mufasa went to royal cave. He had to tell father what happened. Of course, in his interpretation, but it was obvious. The winners write history.

\/\/\/

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Sarabi and Rafiki found him not on the Priderock's top but on the slope, almost down of it. We was unconscious and still bleeding from wounds. Ahadi sent for few lionesses to carry his second son back to cave. Soon Taka was lying on cave's floor, coming to consciousness. Other lions were talking above him.

"He broke my order and he was punished. Mufasa did what he had to." Said Ahadi.

Some murmur sounded in lionesses pack. Taka was the favourite of most of females, so they now were shocked with what had happened. But any of them didn't dare to interrupt her king. "But also, Taka must be punished with royal protocol. Because he had broken our laws, we should treat him as a criminal, not as a prince. The irreverence of king's order is punish by exile!" said Ahadi.

"Where is Mufasa?" thought laying Taka. "Am I able to get him now? No, of course not! Even if he didn't stand after father, I wouldn't pounce to him. I'm too weak. All my life I was too weak!" he finished with anger. Pain was almost imperceptible, because of hatred, running through his body. "Sarabi, help me! This rage is consuming me!" he yelled in minds. But Sarabi was standing back there, holding by her mother and Onya.

"Father!" said Mufasa. "Whatever has happened it's your son anyway. Don't banish him. He born in Pridelands and have right to die here too."

"Oh, thank you, my brother!" thought Taka bitter. "I'll make sure, that you'll allowed to use this privilege. Dying in Pridelands. As soon as possible!"

"What for you're defending this rogue?" asked king. "You are too tender hearted. But all right! I'll banish him for just one year. If I see him in that time on Pridelands I'll kill him."

"Thank you, father." said Mufasa, hiding his smile as good as he could.

"Have you heard that, son?" asked Ahadi to lying Taka.

"Do you talking to me?" replied lion with weak but cold voice. "Am I still your son?"

"Get lost, Taka, before I change my mind."

"I'm not Taka!" muttered young lion. "Taka died today on Priderock's top." He touched his bleeding wound on face. "Call me Scar, sir!"

"What are you talking about, son?" surprised Ahadi.

"I'm not your son anymore, my king!" answered with freezing solemnity Scar. "And I guess, I never was." Added silently, that only Ahadi could hear him. Then he turned to exit and started to hobbling out. He saw Mufasa, silently laughing aside. "He set it all! He planned it! Wow!" he thought with both hatred and admire. "I underestimated him. He was real Taka's brother as well as he is my enemy now!"

"Taka!" cried Sarabi, but lionesses didn't let her go.

"I'll never broke my word." Replied Scar. "You will find me if you want... Love will find the way."

"Sarabi!" growled king. "You are not allowed to talk or even see with this outcast, until year will pass."

"But my lord..."

"Listen to your king, my love." Said Scar loudly and added quietly. "He has power on you and you mother. Do not take any unnecessary risk."

"But I must..." she replied.

"I will wait this year. We are united forever. It's just one year from eternity."

"Taka..."

"I must go." Whispered Scar. He turned once more to centre of cave and called. "Farewell, mother. Wherever I'll go, I will have you in my heart."

Bleeding lion, once known as Taka, left the king's cave and started to slowly hobbling into border of Pridelands.

\/\/\/

But he never crossed the border. Day after, he stopped in Elephant Graveyard – the most north-forward place, that was considered as part of Pridelands.

"I have lost everything!" he growled to dead valley. "Lost my pride, my health and... no!" he shocked his head, what caused him terrible pain. "I haven't lost her. She will be loyal to me, whatever would happen. That why I'm going to stay here, on the border. If I want her to keep her word, I must keep mine. All of my promises..." he added. But then, he recollected words he had told on plateau. "Mufasa, you, who once was my brother... I will not forget that. We will finish our fight or I'll kill you. The choice is yours!"

Painful roar of enraged lion, for a while, broke the dead silence of dark gorge.


	7. 07 – The graveyard of dreams

07 – The graveyard of dreams

07 – The graveyard of dreams

When Sarabi finished her tale, silent came to Green Den. Only sound inside was faster breathing of queen-mother, who was fighting her emotions. But after few minutes, she calmed down and wondered, why her auditors didn't react in anyway. In darkness of cave, old lioness wasn't sure, if she was listened or not. She exhale deep and asked with disbelief:

"Are you sleeping?"

No, they were not. Vitani and Tanabi were laying on den's floor quietly, but more awaken that ever. What they have heard in previous few hours was shocking.

"N... no, ma'am!" replied young lioness with uncertain voice.

"But... how it could be?" asked Tanabi. "This is something, that..."

"Allow to see character of your granduncle from completely different perspective? Yes. That why I told you that."

"Ma'am, but why did you told us that all. Why to me? You know, who I am." inquired Vitani.

"Because of that, my dear. This is form of my atonement... at least I hope that." She stood and went closer to lying lioness. When Vitani saw queen-mother approaching, she stood herself and came to her. "Oh, stop that. As a daughter of queen, and... in some way, daughter of king, you are equal to me in eyes of royal protocol." Young lioness laid again. "What I was saying... oh!, atonement. You know, I feel my time is coming. I don't want to leave any secrets behind me. Anyway, I'm surprised, that you, my dear, haven't been told about this matters by other lionesses from our Pride. Onya, Sakia..."

"I was." Replied Vitani. "Sakia said me a little about reign of Scar."

"Well... Sakia..." muttered Sarabi. "She probably said what she knew, so I had to turned out as a real witch, had I?"

Tanabi was listening in complete amazement. He wasn't able to tell a word.

"No, ma'am." Said lioness. "She was very... gentle in those matters."

"Come on, missy! Tell that to my grandson. My jealousy against Zira had almost doomed the Golden Pride. And my hatred against her caused you and your pridemates exile. Don't say you have no grudge against me..."

"I have no right to judge anyone... yet!" declared lioness.

"Grandma?" interrupted lion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She have no idea too." Noticed Sarabi. "Fortunately for me, I guess."

"That mean uncle Scar wasn't evil?" asked Tanabi.

"If you're asking, if he killed your grandfather, the answer is: yes. But if you asking, if he was evil, I could say: only with evil that Ahadi, Mufasa, Onya, Sarafina and me, of course, gave him from our evilness."

"Grandma Sarafina?" made sure lion. "Oh, Stars! It's making more and more family matter in time."

"Precisely."

Vitani stood once again and came to sitting Sarabi. She gazed on her, in nearly completely darkness, but her sharp sight was able to study her tensed face. Despite of calm voice, old lioness was almost crying. Memories were hard and Vitani knew it.

"Your majesty... I'm so thankful for that tale... I don't know, what to say."

Tanabi saw only silhouettes of lionesses. He noticed, that Sarabi raised her paw and suddenly she hugged Vitani. Scar's daughter lowered her head into queen-mother's and they both started to cry.

"I... I'll wait outside." Said uncertainly and ran out.

Rest of the night he spent next to the river. He didn't sleep much. For most time he was gazing on running water and asking himself and stars above.

"Who was uncle Scar? Who am I, that grandma told me what she told? And now... if Vitani is legitimated princess... oh, never mind. It's not my fairytale anyway."

\/\/\/

In the jungle, the mighty jungle a lion sleeps tonight!

Was singing Timon with Pumbaa's background support. They were marching through the jungle, not so mighty as in song, but quite dense anyway. And filled with delicious vermin, what was specially attractive to bug-eaters.

"Timon?" asked Pumbaa with some doubts in his voice. "Isn't it dangerous, that we're going in the jungle... in night... and singing aloud? You know... we're attracting too much attention."

"Yeah... I'm sick of this blasted fame. You know – three killer-movies, fan all around the world and now even fanfics!"

Imagine: motion capture – Timon is riding on Pumbaa's back and talking, when he says even fanfics he looks around with tense. But, of course, presence of fanfic's narrator is much harder to spot that cameras and director.

"No, Timon... I mean some predators!"

"Another sequel?"

"Carnivores."

"O, I see..." understood Timon. "Chill out, buddy. We are so famous now, that no carnivore would dare..."

In this moment, from tree above that felt silhouette of enormous cat-of-prey. Friends were knocked out immediately, attacker grab meerkat in one paw and with second, as well as his all body, he pinned warthog.

"Wait!" screamed Timon. "What you what? An autograph?"

"No, a supper actually." Exclaimed... lion? Pumbaa noticed with amaze, that tree-stalking cat was full-grown lion with red mane and light-sandy fur. Timon didn't notice anything, due to shock-gained unconsciousness.

"Stop!" yelled warthog. "We're friend of Simba!"

"Will he give me something to eat?" asked predator, and Pumbaa almost fainted too. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes, like he recollected something.

"Please, don't eat us... we are king's friends."

"Eat you?" asked surprised lion. "Oh, yes... I'm the lion now, so I should..."

"No! As animal being, you was given free will!" cried warthog. "What?" he understood what predator just said. "Are you a lion now... so who you was earlier?"

"Never mind..." replied stranger. "All right, I'll let loose you both, for a price. You told me about this Simba... and show me some fruits or bugs for meat."

"Right!" agreed warthog with relief. Lion stood, leaving them on the ground. "Psst... Timon." Whispered Pumbaa to meerkat. "You can stop playing now. He seems be one of our guys."

"You mean hakuna matata brotherhood?" said rodent with eyes still shut. "Does he knows our secret greeting-gesture?"

Flash-black: motion of Timon and Pumbaa doing Monty-Python's masonic gestures. Then, back to novel narration.

"Is your friend all right?" asked lion.

"Yes, he's alive. Was just pretending."

"Good!" smiled predator. "I'm not a scavenger. Wait!" he added quickly, seeing terror in Pumbaa's eyes. "Just kidding. My name is Yakta."

"Pumbaa"

"Timon" said meerkat and stood. "Nice to see another lion, who doesn't try to eat us. But... let go down to business. What did you say about Simba?" asked, looking on lion suspicious.

"An old friend of mine." Replied Yakta, trying not to show too much emotion.

"You know the king of Pridelands?" asked Pumbaa with amaze.

"I mean... from times, he wasn't king yet." Explained lion.

"Tsss! Timon!" whispered warthog. "I thought, we are old friends of Simba, from times he wasn't king yet."

"Maybe he mean cub-times. Old pal from Mufasa's pride." Answered Timon quietly.

"Isn't he too young for that?"

"Why don't you trust him?" asked Timon.

"Are some reasons to trust him?"

"Well... he didn't eat us." noticed Timon.

"Isn't it very suspicious? But... all right, he seems to be a good predator." Said Pumbaa and added louder. "We could guide you to the king. But... not today, I guess."

Yakta was thinking heavily. He thought that he should know more about his old home and new order, that rules there.

"No, thanks... just show me the way and tell, what has changed there since... old times."

"What you mean by old times?" Asked Timon.

"Maybe... start from the death of Scar."

So they told him. Barely, Yakta shown no emotion. Just listen and learned. Much. But he didn't understand this story at all. Unfortunately, he had no time for more investigation, he had to go.

\/\/\/

At dawn, two lionesses went out from Green Den. Tanabi was sleeping next to entrance and was awoke by heavy and awkward stomping of partial-disabled grandmother. He opened his eyes and stood immediately.

"Good day, my dear." Said Sarabi, going to him. "Are you ready for a trip?"

Vitani went after old lioness, looking like she hadn't sleep that night at all. On her face some tears-tracks could be seen. She looked on prince and said.

"Sir, you don't have to go with us. This is..."

"...family matter." Finished Sarabi. "Of his family too, my dear. Remember it."

"Well, if I'm not welcome, I won't tease." Replied Tanabi, hoping with all heart, that his grandmother will protest. "For the very first time in my life I wish she was as caring as usual." He thought. But Vitani was the one who protested.

"No, prince, I didn't mean it. If you want to go, I'll be honoured."

"Your majesty maybe?" asked Sarabi, almost laughing. "Why can't you call him just Tanabi. I'm sure, he would be honoured."

"Now you're coming too far!" whispered lion to his grandmother. But he added easily. "Yes, I would. That was what I meant, but grandma stole my jest again."

Vitani smiled, in spite she was still drippy. She said brightly. "All right, sir Tanabi."

"Don't expect too much on the first date." Whispered Sarabi, getting by Tanabi. But she did that loud enough for former Outlanderess to hear. Both lioness and lion were not able to hide their smiles. But when they looked on each other, both turned their faces away. "Go on... we have quite a distance to do."

"But where exactly we are going?" asked Tanabi.

"To the Elephant Graveyard first." Replied Sarabi. "Good place for oldies from all species... But, we going there for some reason."

"Like what?"

"Like it's on the way to the Outlands. We have to be on Vitani's old home until nearest midnight."

"I think I need some hints." Noticed Tanabi, starting after grandmother and Vitani.

"You do. But Vitani, please, help me. For the start, tell what Sakia told you. I will refresh my memory and Tanabi get some new perspective on whole story." She looked on young lion. "My child, if you feel that truth whatever it is might offend you, you'd better back home. This will be trip into the past. Not so glorious that you used to be learnt."

"Fancy stories are boring." Replied Tanabi. Sarabi stopped at once and once more looked on grandson. Then she turned to Vitani.

"You know, who said that. As i told you... he is so similar to your father... And it is not an insult in any way!"

"Vitani, tell your story." Asked Tanabi. "It's good to know, whose pawprints you're following... or pretending to."

"You're right, si... Tanabi." Agreed lioness. And she started to repeating tale heard from Sakia. Sarabi often interrupted, adding something or demanding details. Tanabi was just listening with growing amazement.

\/\/\/

They came to graveyard's valley not long after midday. Old lioness has been doing unexpectedly well, she asked for stops only few times. Tanabi was at first looking with fear on trek of his grandmother, but when they finally reached boneyard's site, he believed that Sarabi was made from harder stuff that he ever expected.

"You know this place, dear, don't you?" asked queen-mother to Vitani.

"Yes, of course... we used to playing here with Nuka and later also with Kovu." She went to first pile of bones and caress them with paw. On her face came expression akin to affection and nostalgia.

"Wow!" said Tanabi. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Old good times..." muttered Vitani, with dreamy voice.

"So grandma, do you know where uncle Scar had his hiding?" asked lion.

"Yes... come with me." Said queen-mother and started deeper into valley. Then sudden laughter sounded in that place. "Hm... Vitani... Did you say, that this place is abandoned?" she asked.

"Well, when we went to Priderock no one more was here. In fact, no one was here since when hyenas ran off."

"And why exactly hyenas ran off?" inquired Sarabi.

"I guess, because Outlanders were near."

"So, if Outlanders are gone, hyenas might..." whispered Tanabi. Another wave of loud laughter came from darkness of the gorge. "...be back!"

Firsts of hyenas shown in and then another and another... One group came from deeper valley, while second appeared at the outset of the gorge. They where approaching with clear intention to kill.

"Over the thirty behind us and unknown number deeper in the valley." Estimated Vitani. "Ma'am it's looking pretty bad. Could we break through?" she looked on old lioness.

"I won't make it, my dear. Tanabi, get her out from here." Ordered to grandson.

"Are you nuts? We won't leave you!" replied Tanabi, extending his claws.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" said male hyena in lead of ambush group. "Trio of trespassers, who might betray our little secret!"

"I could distract them, while you would help my grandma get there." Whispered Tanabi, pointing with head small ledge nearby. "There you could make a stand till next year. Too narrowed to direct strike."

"How you exactly want to distract them?" asked lioness.

"I'll do something they would never expect." Explained prince.

"That mean..."

"Frontal charge, I guess."

"I regret I asked... But right. Let's try then." She turned to Sarabi. "Are you ready?"

"Wait... it seems they want to talk." Noticed old lioness.

Leader of clan stepped before his packmates and looked on lions. Suddenly he burst in diabolical laughter.

"Woo! Aren't you Sarabi, mother of king Simba?" asked with amusement. "What a coincidence... what have brought you here, in our humble home?"

"Aging dementia." She replied, causing explosion of laughter in hyena's crowd. "We were not warned, that we might interfere anyone."

"And that's the point!" shouted hyena. "No one is! And only because of that we could still dwell in our domain." He went closer, almost to lions. "I'm Dakly, leader of Boneyard Clan, son of Edward the Furious. And this is our new home. You are not welcome here, Pridelanders!"

"Is he talking about that Edward, that I think?" asked quietly Tanabi.

"When looking in his eyes, I'm almost sure." Replied Sarabi.

"Never mind, are you ready?" asked prince. "Vitani, you must take there my grandma there for all cost."

"Tanabi, don't be stupid! It's crazy..." whispered Sarabi. And added louder, to hyenas. "Let's negotiate! My son could give be grateful for saving his mother and two minions..."

"But are you ready?" muttered Vitani. "Well, assume you are. One..."

"Minions?" surprised Dakly. "What kind of minion could be young lion male? Aren't you the prince, maned one?"

"Two..."

"I'm prince Tanabi of Priderock!" called forcefully lion, looking uncertain on Vitani. "And I challenge you, Dakly of Boneyard Pride. Stand and fight, one to one, like lion and..." he turned his head to lionesses. "No, it won't work anyway."

"Three..."

"How about fifty to one?" asked hyena and burst in laughter.

"GO!" shouted Vitani and pushed old lioness. They started to run in ledge's direction. Tanabi jumped ahead, roaring as loud as he could."

"I was kidding..." said surprised Dakly. "I mean... hundred to one!" he nodded his paw and all hidden hyenas started to approaching to lion. He didn't wait for that, but pounced on nearest enemy.

Sarabi and Vitani quickly went to side-face of rock. The ledge was about two meters above ground and old lioness could reach it in any way.

"Stand on my back... good... now grab the edge!" instructed Vitani, while Sarabi was attempting to climb. "Good... now just pull yourself up there..."

Queen-mother hung in extreme hard position. Despite, she was only two meters above the ground, beneath her ocean of hostile creatures was storming. Her paws, lightly tucked to wall started slowly to slide. "It's over." She thought. And then, happened something that just have couldn't happened.

Losing her consciousness due to enormous, in her age, effort, she saw a spectre above her. Silhouette of lion, lying on the ledge lowered it's head and paws. It pin exhausted limbs of Sarabi to rock ("Like once Taka pinned Mufasa's!" she thought), allow her to get better attachment. In this moment, he looked exactly in shade's eyes. He recognized black mane and scar, running across left side of face. "Taka?" she whispered, but in this moment silhouette disappeared. Sarabi felt bolt of energy and she jumped up to edge. She was safe.

Tanabi thrown out first hyena and just then five scavengers pounced on his back. He tossed himself to rid of attackers, but five another came in their place. "Bad idea, bad idea..." he was yelling in mind. "I must get to wall to secure at last one direction. Backside, mainly." He started to breaking through crowd of biting, scratching and pouncing creatures. For every three steps he made, he had to turn himself around and shake attacker from his back. He didn't feel any pain, but realized that was already hit few times. Distance to the wall was decreasing terribly slow.

Sarabi felt on ledge and laid exhausted. She knew, that she had to help Vitani, but weakness of her body was overwhelming. Behind her, sound of claws sliding the rock was sounding. Young lioness was trying to made it herself. "Taka... help your daughter!" pleaded Sarabi, closing her eyes. Until minute passed, she felt Vitani, crawling and stopping next to her. "Thank you..." but in the same moment she reminded about Tanabi. "Wait! Could you take care of my grandson too?"

Tanabi touched the wall with his back. So, he was safe... from at least one direction. But what then? There were more that ten meters and about twenty hyenas to basis of safe ledge.

"Tanabi!" yelled Vitani. "Come here!" she turned to Sarabi. "I'm going down there!"

"Guess, what will do Tanabi, when he'll climb here and see you below." Panted old lioness. "She screamed at all her might. "STOP! Tell what you want..." and added in mind. "Taka... I know I didn't deserve for any help, but... help me! Help Tanabi!"

Lion was just five hyenas to basic of sanctuary, but was bleeding from over ten deeper cuts. He leaned on wall and was hobbling slowly, covering rock with bloody trace. And there he came down.

\/\/\/

"I knew that will be bad ideaaaaaa!" screamed Yakta in mind.

\/\/\/

Sliding down from gorge side-wall, lion landed on hyenas right behind Tanabi. His strike shocked most of attackers and allowed prince to jump onto ledge. Of course, he wouldn't make it himself but Sarabi and Vitani grabbed him, pinning his paws to rock. He got basis with legs and went through the edge.

"Fourth lion!" yelled one of hyenas. "Boss, what we should do? Boss?" but Dakly was lying unconscious, after being hit by falling lion. "Damn! Retreat!" in few seconds, all scavengers, except those knocked out by unexpected guest, ran off.

"Oh... sorry, sir! I didn't meat to..." was muttering redmaned lion, stomping over fallen bodies of hyenas. He looked on Sarabi. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. Have I interrupted some important meeting? Sorry!" he added, when he stomped on unconscious scavenger.

Three lions on ledge burst in uncontrolled laughter. Vitani and Tanabi jumped down (although prince gasped in pain when he landed hard) and helped Sarabi went downhill. Then they came to stranger.

"I... I don't know, what happened..." was explaining lion. "I just wanted to go down and ask you about my route, but I incidentally lost balance and..."

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed prince. "You struck exactly where they hadn't expect. I owe you my life! Who are you?"

"Actually, I was aiming on the ledge..." muttered stranger. "But never mind. My name is Yakta and I'm on my route to Priderock to visit my old friend, king Simba." Said lion, hoping that fancy story, he told Timon and Pumbaa would work. However, it had not.

"You know my father?" asked surprised Tanabi.

"Ups!" thought Yakta. He added quickly. "You know... old hakuna-matata times." He looked on faces of his auditors and noticed, that his cover is not so persuasive as he thought.

"So you're friend of uncles Timon and Pumbaa as well?" inquired Tanabi.

"Yes, that's right. I even met them yesterday." Replied Yakta, grateful he hadn't to lie.

"O, stop it, young man." Interrupted Sarabi. "You might be just two years older than Tanabi, but not more. I have no idea, what for you're heading to Priderock, but as out saviour, you'll be welcome there, for sure." She came closer to stranger and examined him. "Hm... you look like a desert lion." Noticed with curiosity. Face of Yakta reminded something to her. Like she had seen him long time ago... but she had no idea, when and where.

"Anyway, thanks again for your help." Said Tanabi. "We wouldn't made it without you. I'm Tanabi, son of Simba, this is my grandmother, Sarabi and this is Vitani..."

"Just Vitani." Interrupted lioness. "Nice to meet you."

"And who are those ladies and gentlemen that I incidentally... hm... landed on?" asked Yakta, amazed, that lions are not angry on him, for that accident.

"Those are hyenas of Boneyard Clan, who have tried to kill us." Explained concise Vitani.

"Oh..." sighed Yakta. He was totally lost. "Look, this mister is about to wake." They went to Dakly, who was recovering his senses. "Why they attacked you?"

"Lay low and you'll be live." Advised Sarabi to hyena. "Don't do any surprises to us. You are our prisoner now."

"Hmhm?" asked scavenger, but no one understood him.

"What you want to do with them?" asked Tanabi, pointing on stunned hyenas.

"Interrogate." Replied old lioness.

"Is that action, that is done to enemies, before they are killed?" asked Yakta naive.

"HMM!" yelled Dakly.

"No, we won't kill them. We have no reason now, they're prisoners." Said Vitani. "We just went here to gather some information. And, what is quite unexpected, we have not only from where, but also from whom!"

"Myyy?"

"I'm sorry to bother you... maybe I'll go now, if you don't mind." But in this moment, he noticed something strange, even strange in this scene, strange itself. Lioness called Vitani looked familiar to him. Her face seems so parallel to... "Zira..." he whispered. Young lioness looked almost like his dead queen.

"What?" amazed Scar's daughter. She snooped around, saw that Sarabi and Tanabi were examining captured hyenas and dragged Yakta aside. "What did you say?"

Then lion looked in her blue eyes and another wave of memories deluged his mind.

"Vitani... You are Vitani!"

"Yes..." replied confused lioness. She had no idea, who was this red mane lion. And how he knew her? She was scanning memories of living in Outlands... no... barely remembered times of exile... "Yakta! You are Yakta, son of Shakisa!" she jumped up in cubbish joy, but immediately she calmed down. "Hush! They shouldn't know, who you are... at least not yet!"

"Are they enemies? They killed queen Zira?" whispered lion.

"No! They are friends... but also kins of Simba. At this moment we must beware even of friends... So many has happened through all those years... How have you survived? Where is Shakisa? And how, on Stars, you know that my mother is dead?" but she knew, that this was bad time for questions. "You tell me later. You must hide and wait for me, until I'll back from Outlands. I'll find you in two or three days. Do you remember North Waterhole?" she asked, hoping that lion would have some memories from living in Prideland.

"Barely... but I will find it, if you tell me where I should search... And tell me just few things... Is prince Nuka alive?"

"No... I'm sorry, he died month ago." Replied Vitani with tense.

"So you are the rightful queen, right?" he asked and immediately bow in homage. "Forgive me, your majesty..."

"Stand up!" gasped Vitani. "They will see it! Stand now and call me Vitani."

"Sorry, ma'am! That... I mean: Vitani."

"Now go!" she pointed direction of waterhole. "And hide and don't show yourself until I'll come. Can you do this?"

"Affirmative, ma'am... I mean: Affirmative, Vitani!" he bowed discreetly turned away and started to run. After few moments, he disappeared from lioness sight.

"Vitani, come here!" called Tanabi. She went to prince and queen-mother. "Where that guy went? But never mind... we got some unexpected opportunity to learn something interesting. Dakly, in exchange for life of his clanmates, will lead us to his aunt. She once knew Scar!"

"Yes... aunt Shenzi knows lots of tales..." confirmed hyena.


	8. 08 Outsider

08 - Outsider

08 - Outsider

(warning: monologue of Scar over dying Sharia was inspired by William Shakespeare's "Merchant of Venice", especially, Shylock's monologue from act III, scene I.)

Days were indifferent.

Scar was able to notice that sun went up and sun set, but he had no idea, what was the real difference between yesterday, today and tomorrow. It was interesting only on beginning, when he wasn't sure if he would survive.

He came to Elephant Graveyard wounded and extremely exhausted. During the first night, he thought he was dying. Wound and cuts, especially his damaged face, were hurting like hell and blood was still letting a little. But he survived until dawn and next day he went to North Waterhole to clean his wounds.

"Sarabi should do that." Muttered to himself, imagining his mate, licking his injuries. But he was alone. He carefully dive in cold water and stood in it as long as he could. When aching in scars made him to move, he went out and later just cleaned wounds with wet paw. It was painfully but it should to.

He returned to graveyard before sunset. He didn't know, why he had chosen this place for sleep. He guessed that it was fine compromise between loyalty to father's sentence and longing for Sarabi. Sentence of exile he already had been broken – he was on Elephant Graveyard, which was still consider as lion's territory. But it was something heroic in his unusual try to stay as far from home, as he could. "I'm so loyal to you, my king..." even in mind, Scar didn't call Ahadi his father. "...as I can. I couldn't go outside Pridelands. I gave my word!" In the bottom of his heart, he hoped that someday Mufasa would came to him and kill him for this partial disobedience.

But let back to beginning. He starved. Say it straight – Taka never was a good hunter, he always relayed on lionesses of his pride. And wounded Taka was pathetic parody of hunting lion. For the first week he wasn't able to run, so he fed on rodents and other small creatures, mostly caught in ambushes. But after that week, maybe ten days, he started to learn life once again. He refreshed all his lessons about hunting, that Onya and Sarafina once had shown him. In month after his banish, he got his first real wildebeest – young zebra, who lost in the border zone. In time, it was going better and better.

His wounds were healing fast, except this one on face. After month he didn't feel any pains, but aching from nicksake scar. Some day he saw himself in water reflection. "Wow... I even became more attractive... this scar gives me seriousness." He laughed to himself. And so what? He didn't care about his appearance, only thing that was bothering him was how Sarabi would react for scar. It was not disfiguring, but in some legends, scar over left eye was mark from evil Kings of the Past, which means curse for wounded lion. But he wasn't superstitious lion. And Sarabi wasn't superstitious lioness. But...

"Why she hasn't come yet?" he asked himself each day. Time was passing by and Sarabi wasn't there. "I know... I forbid her to risk... But women are to break every men's prohibition. Is Ahadi so cruel, that he is guarding her all the time?" He wondered. His former father became an enigma to him. "What he is up to? Why he hates me so much..."

That and others thoughts were keeping Scar busy for first month. But later even heavy thinking wouldn't help. Lion was clearly on the edge of his mental health.

\/\/\/

"I beg for you mercy, my lord!" yelled Sarabi. "I must see with Taka. I must know, he is alive! You can't be so heartless!"

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want!" replied Ahadi with anger in his voice.

"Please!" first tears shown on face of lioness.

"Ahadi!" called coldly Uru. "How could you torment his child so much? Let her go!"

"Have I missed something? Have we matriarchy here? Until I'm the king I won't break my own word!"

"My lord!" yelled Sarabi. "Taka is truly your son! If not the oath he gave to me, he would already left this land. But he is loyal to his own word."

"And what this story had to tell me?" asked Ahadi sarcastically. Uru went out from royal cave, disgusted with her mate's behaviour.

"That he is your son." Replied lioness crying. "You love him, but when you understand it, it would be too late!"

"Go away!" growled king. Sarabi went out from cave with sobbing. Then Mufasa appeared. He was listening, hidden in dead end of cave, all the time of audience. "So that what you wanted from me, son?"

"Thank you, father..." bowed Mufasa. "That is needed for her to understand her error, that was relationship with Scar..."

"Taka, you meant." Replied Ahadi.

"No, father." Said prince. "He wished to be named that himself."

Old king burst in loud laughter. He laughed both on son's jest and Taka's folly. When he stopped, he asked Mufasa.

"My son, do you know, why i named my second son Taka? Do you know what it means?"

Mufasa was thinking for a while than he replied.

"A dirt in ancient language, I guess."

"Or a trash" added Ahadi. "I gave him this name, because he went into this world unwelcome. Many times I regretted that decision, but thanks to you, I made sure, it was a prophet's guess. He was a trash of our pride. And I tell you one..." he came closer to his son and heir. "If you ever have some doubts about his loyalty or utility for the pride... don't hesitate... just do with him, what we should do with trashes."

"I will remember that, father." Said Mufasa with triumphant smile on his face.

\/\/\/

Scar was wandering on graveyard late in night. It was the end of raining season, so rains was heavy but shortly at most. Sometimes storms were seen. That night, storm cleaned dirty gorge and refreshed the air, so Scar felt as good as it was possible in his position. Suddenly, he heard some yelling from deeps of valley.

"Oh... visitors!" he smiled. "What kind of crazy creature would came to this cursed place... beside of me, of course." He went into sounds direction and found hyena's female with three pups.

"Don't be afraid, my sweets..." whispered hyena. "It's only bad dream."

"Are you talking about me?" smiled Scar with curiosity.

"Stop it!" cried scavenger. "If you must, kill me, but please... don't hurt my babies!"

Lion examined female. She was full-grown hyena with quite dark fur and some nasty cut on her side.

"I'm sorry to say it, but you probably won't last long." judged Scar. "This wound looks pretty bad. Some infection or something like that..." hyena burst in cry. "If you want, I could make it quick and quite painless." Proposed lion. "But choose yourself."

"My babies!" yelled hyena.

"Don't cry, miss. That things happen all the time. How old are your pups?"

"Three months. The are triplets..."

"Yeah... sweet... But think for a while... They could live on their own for a few months."

"They won't survive few months!" sobbed. She looked in Scar's eyes. "Or they will? If some would help them…"

"Huh?" surprised lion. But in heart he wasn't surprised. In some way, he wanted this – some other living creature to talk. To care about... Hyenas? "And so what? Had not a hyena paws, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, instincts, fed with the same food, hurt by the same enemies, subject to the same diseases as a lion is? Why shouldn't I save those little pups? They seem disgusting to me, but her mother is adoring their grey fur and bold manes. Aren't they Taka, thrashes of Circle of Life, just like me?" he was thinking, while mother of three was slowly passing away. "It would be something really weird. Something against the direction of Circle of Life. Why shouldn't I try?"

"Wait!" he said. "I'll feed you children for three months. I don't promise anything more."

"That you, sir! Thank you!" cried hyena. "You are so merciful like kings are. Let the Stars bless you..."

"What is your name?" he asked. "What are the names of triplets?"

"I'm Sharia... and girl is called Shenzi... this bigger boy is Banzai and this with merry smile on his face is Ed."

Scar didn't notice any smile on face of the pup, but he remembered all names.

"All right. I'll feed them and protect the for next few months. Not as a king... as a animal like you."

"Stars bless you..." whispered dying hyena. "I see that some day, you will be mighty king and your child will assume the throne after you... and..." she started to coughing and spitting with blood. "Whatever will happen... if even your friends will betray you, remember! Your heir will rule this land! And you will be praised as Scar the Wise!" she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Scar gently took out three pups from grab of dying mother.

"Good for you that you're sleeping." Said lion. "You don't have to see it. Your mother will die as mad... but I believe she was very wise once." He grabbed and carried each one of hyenas to his improvised bed. When he put Ed there, he returned to Sharia. She was about to pass.

"You promised... and you always keep you word!" she whispered and died.

Scar drag her body into deepest cave of gorge, to save it from vultures. Then he returned to sleeping triplets.

"Not so good start in adult life, I guess." He said. He so often was talking to himself, that talking to sleeping hyenas he treated as some attraction. "But don't worry. Whatever trick made Circle of life to you, be sure that on this word is someone, tricked in exactly same way. Me, for instant..."

He laid his head next to pups and felt into sleep. In last seconds before coming dream, he thought with curiosity: "How their mother knew my mane?" But there where no answer.

\/\/\/

Mufasa found Sarabi, crying next to North Waterhole. He came close enough for her to hear him and stopped. She turned her face to lion.

"Hush... don't speak anything... I know what you would tell me." He started speech that he prepared long before. "And you would have probably right. It's my fault. You can blame me for his exile." She stopped her cry, amazed by his words. "Or do what you want. Call me brute, heartless fool. I'm that kind of lion... I'm not a gentle, smart and witty tomcat, like Taka is. I'm just... an older brother, who got none of his gifts." Sarabi opened his eyes wide and came closer to Mufasa. He was talking still. "Well, as far as muscles go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to other virtues ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Lioness never heard Mufasa saying such a things. Suddenly, in her heart awoke terrible suspicion, that she had never known prince for good.

"What happened, have happened. I can't change it... I tried to talk with dad... I mean with king, but his word is sacred. He can't break it and my tries are only enraging him..."

"Have you tried to defend Taka?" amazed Sarabi.

"Of course, I have. What else i could do to atone my errors? Oh, Stars... what have I done?!"

He was looking, like he would cry in any moment. Sarabi went to him and hugged him in hug full of sympathy.

"So far, so good" smiled Mufasa to himself. "My brother... this revenge has just began!"

\/\/\/

"But where went our mother? When she will back?" asked Banzai, chewing fresh meat of antelope, just stalked by Scar.

"I said you already." Replied lion. "She went in long journey and she will return as soon as she can."

"But she told us the same about dad." Noticed Shenzi. "And dad haven't returned yet."

"Your mother went to your father." Explained Scar. "You will see them both, maybe for not so long."

Ed laughed merry, like he was fully satisfied with lion's words. Pups returned to eating, while Scar was clearing his teeth with bone. He also was somewhere far – in mind he was on Priderock. "Why she haven't..."

"Um... sir?" asked Shenzi. "May I have a question to you?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder... why mommy haven't brought us with her?"

"It's a hard journey." Said Scar. "He wished to spare you... hm... effort."

"But why you are caring about us? You're a lion, not hyena."

"Yes, I have already noticed it, my dear." Muttered Scar. "I was... I am old friend of your mother. She asked me to have an eye on you, till she's back."

"But this sound odd." Noticed Banzai. "Aren't hyenas and lion meant to fight with each other? You know... according to the Circle of Life..."

"Here the Circle of Life has no jurisdiction." Said Scar, amazed with his own words. "I have."

"Yes... you have great diction!" agreed Shenzi. "Like king or some... Are you king of this place?"

"No... i guess not." Replied lion. "This is the part of kingdom called Pridelands."

"So you're king of Pridelands?" inquired Shenzi.

"Not really."

"I bet you are." Said Banzai. "You talking rots like kings... I mean: taking so wise as kings do."

"Never mind... Finish you meat and you'll learn about basics of hunting."

"Yes sir!" replied Shenzi and Banzai. Ed said nothing but he saluted and burst in laughter.

"E... one think, sir Scar." Asked Shenzi.

"Yes?"

"If you are friend of our mother and you are looking after us, so maybe we should call you uncle Scar?"

Lion burst in laughter as loud as just Ed could. "O, my king... I wonder, what would you say about that. Your former son is hyena-sitter. Respected and saluted, but not among own kind but between among scavengers! Long live the king and his compassionate minions!" "No!" he replied, when he finished. "Better not. I'm a lion after all. Just call me Scar. And now... come on, we've got some preys to get!"

\/\/\/

Sarabi was listening to hyena's tale with growing amaze. When Shenzi finished, she asked with surprised voice.

"So Scar saved you and took care of you in your puphood?" she went to edge of ledge, that they were standing. She looked down on hyena's clan, resting down in gorge.

"Well... it seems... that answer is: yes." Replied old hyena.

"But... how did you dare to kill him then!?" Shenzi seemed, she didn't understand her question. She gazed on old lioness with curiosity on face, waiting for explanation. "You have betrayed your own benefactor!"

"Ma'am, what you're about to?" asked Shenzi. "If not we, your son would be probably dead now, and Scar still king of Prideland."

"What do you mean?"

"You know... if Scar had gathered us to counterstrike, wait for Golden Pride, backing from scouting, he would taken Priderock in moment and smash you into pieces and we would still..." in seconds anger in hyena's eyes turned to sorrow and regret. "...be in Pridelands, treated as animal being, equal to any other."

Sarabi looked on Vitani and Tanabi with question on her face. Young lioness came to Shenzi and pinned her sight in her eyes.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked.

"Pssst, Vitani." Whispered queen-mother. "Is this really best time to deal with family debts, now? We're on their territory and we are just in trio once again."

"Should I?" replied hyena to Scar's daughter. But he did recognize those blue eyes. "Vitani?" she whispered. "Daughter of Zira and..." she stopped for moment and then narrowed her eyes in comprehension. "So you came here to avenge Scar? Well... it had to came some day..."

"Vitani... we won't get alive from here." Noticed Tanabi.

"I didn't say, I want kill you... yet." She said coldly. "Did you killed my father?" asked hyena.

"I was one from clan and..."

"DID YOU?"

"Yes, I did."

"Vitani! Stop it... not now." Pleaded Sarabi.

"I know that." Replied lioness. "Not now. But some day I'll back here. And then we talk about... old times!"

"They looking rather suspicious toward us." Noticed Tanabi, observing clan downthere. "Don't scream, insult aloud or kill in loud method... I just kidding, just don't do anything stupid, Vitani."

"Vitani!" yelled Shenzi. "Could I ever earn for your... and his forgiveness?"

Lioness looked on hyena with amaze.

"What? Are you afraid of death?"

"I'm old hyena... I'm rather afraid of what will come next to me. To meet Scar and... Please, forgive us. This was mistake... an error. The biggest error this clan has ever made." Cried Shenzi with regret in her voice. That wasn't fear of Vitani. It was real remorse.

"Ssshhh! They're looking at us!" muttered Tanabi.

"What?!" gasped Vitani.

"Hyenas... looking at us!" repeated Tanabi.

"No, I meant Shenzi. What did you say?

"I beg your forgiveness! I would beg Scar's forgiveness if I could. Your mother already punished us, killing many and banishing rest. We punished ourselves. Look – this was once greatest hyena clan in Africa. Once... in Scar's times and now?"

"Ten of those guys are coming." Whispered Tanabi.

"Vitani?" asked Sarabi.

"I'm thinking, ma'am. I don't want any more death, but..." She turned do hyena. "In time, we will see. Beg my father's spirit for forgiveness and I will see if you deserved to cease my revenge."

"Aunt? Are you all right?" called Dakly from down the gorge.

"Yes, my dear... it's just chat with old friends." She replied.

"Friends?" surprised her nephew. "I hope you know this male is Simba's son and old lioness is lady Sarabi, queen-mother?"

"I know that." She replied. "With lady Sarabi we met some time ago..." she turned her eyes to lioness. "I always wonder, what was joining you with king Scar..."

"Huh?" surprised Sarabi.

"You know... I never had good opportunity to ask, but Scar was... well... When he heard you married Mufasa, he went mad. I've never seen him so furious like in this day."

Sarabi shocked her head, like she wanted to rid of some distressing memory. But she pleaded with tensed voice.

"Could you tell us about this day?"

\/\/\/

"No, no, no!" was shouting Scar on Banzai. "There is no excuses! I forbid you go to Pridelands savannah. I said, what king and Mufasa would react, when they see you there. And you!" he pointed on Shenzi and Ed. "Why haven't you been with your brother?"

"Sorry, Scar!" cried Banzai. "It won't happen again... But there were no risk at all. They have this ceremony there... you know... all animals before Priderock..."

"Stop it!" replied Scar coldly. "It is unacceptable. I can't guard you all the time and all the places. I must hunting!"

"But we are big already..." yelled Shezni.

"...you're big targets to spot." Finished lion with anger. Even Ed was upset of troubling Scar.

"But this ceremony..." muttered Banzai.

"Don't tell me, you... What?" he stopped in amaze. "What kind of ceremony? On Priderock?"

Banzai looked on his caretaker with fear, but he felt, that this was a chance to recompense his disobedience.

"I was nearly there. I saw almost everything!"

"What happened there?" asked Scar with curiosity. "Is king alive?" added with fear. Although Ahadi wasn't father to him anymore, he still consider him as his monarch.

"Yes, yes... it wasn't a funeral... it was a weeding, i guess."

"Weeding?" gasped Scar. "Whose?"

"You know... Mufasa and this lioness... her name starts wit s..."

"Sarafina?" asked lion with heart beating fast.

"No, no... Yes, I remember. It was Sarabi."

"WHAT!?" roared Scar. Triplets jumped out in fear and hid beneath nearest bush. "Oh... sorry, come out... I'm not angry on you..." apologized Scar. "Banzai, are you sure that was Sarabi?"

"Brown eyes, light greyish fur... Ahadi called her that name for sure."

Scar wobbled and laid heavy. He hid his head with paws and remained silent for long minutes. Then he raised his head and looked on hyenas.

"No, Banzai, you are wrong..." said with some strange, breaking voice. "But i must check it out. Go to cave and wait for me. I'll be back soon." He stood and started to speed through the graveyard's valley. After some distance he stopped, reminded of his caretaker's duties. He turned to triplets. "In Grey Cave is meat of zebra. Eat it for supper... and breakfast, if I don't return until that."

After few second he was speeding to Priderock again.

"What happened to him? What did you told to make him so upset?" asked Shenzi her brother.

"I did nothing... just said what i saw... It's not my fault, right Ed?"

But this time even Ed was not in mood for laughter.

\/\/\/

Scar returned before midnight. Triplets were pretending they were asleep, but secretly they were gazing on theirs caretaker with amaze and fear. Lion was back but also was completely changed. He was steeping slowly, looking right on the ground, breathing heavily. He went next to Grey Cave, where hyenas were sleeping and came to lava-boilers area, where he sometimes was thinking in solitude. All three went hidden after him. During his way, Scar was muttering silently, but hyenas heard some for this speech.

"You have robbed me from everything, Mufasa! You have robbed me from my home, father and now even from my mate! Did I say, I hate you? No... this is not proper word... We have war, Mufasa. One of us is going to die... Soon or later, I'll do what I neglected on Plateau." He stood over lava-boiler. Hot air was dispelling his black mane, which in glare of magma was reflecting all colours of the underground. Suddenly he roared with all might.

"SARABI! I was faithful to you... WHY?"

He made another step and stood just over vent. Hot air was blowing from beneath and lion was looking like some fire-daemon. His eyes became fiery-green, just like lava under his feet.

"Mufasa! You was meant to take a throne and I was meant to be with Sarabi... Why did you took everything? You broke your word! You... betrayed me! I won't forgive you that... never!"

Some other vent exploded but Scar didn't care about that. He raised his head and said.

"Today, you have all. But some day, you will have nothing. Do you hear that? I will reclaim what was mine! I will take you pathetic crown! I will show Sarabi, who is really worthy her love! Is being king is only way to do that..." he lowered his voice. "...you have serious problem, Muffy, because I'll be the king!"

"Lion's share" song. Imagine some mysterious and grim tune, like "Be prepared or "My lullaby".

Music starts. Motion capture: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are looking on Scar, stepping between volcanic vents. He stops before one of them, waiting for smoke to come out. When cloud of yellow smoke is formed, Scar waves his paw to form shapes of two lion, presumably: he and Mufasa.

_Oh, you're my royal brother_

_As one blood runs our veins_

Silhouettes are close to each other, slowly ascending into air.

_But we're different from each other_

_As this scar between us stains_

He suddenly waves his paw, between silhouettes – figures floats away from themselves.

_You - arrogant and so plainful_

_Treat your born as pass to fame_

Caresses Mufasa's figure with extended claw.

_Trust in rule we learnt is painful_

_That the muscles outweigh brain_

He raises paw to head and pretends to slit his throat

Chorus:

_So if everyone gets what deserve_

_And Circle of Life is going so fair_

Raises his hand and pointing all scene around

_So where is my share?_

_Where is my share?_

He goes to pile of bones nearby

_Why you're satisfied when I starve?_

_And what justice we finally got there_

_If you always want the lion's share_

He crouch like before pouncing that jumps in camera's direction, like pouncing on audience

_Stomping on the dreams of other_

_Is one thing you do the best_

He is climbing on rock-shelf, stomping on clouds of smoke, that are similar to: heart, crown, silhouette of lioness, piece of meat, figure of Priderock... etc.

_You expect be loved, but rather_

_You have earned to be detested_

Stops, turns to camera and attends to audience with paw of extended claws

_I won't let my life be stolen_

_I won't give my mane to shave_

Clunks his paw in fist

_I will laugh when you're fallen_

_And hope soon you fall to grave_

Hit the ground under his feet, some bones are falling down, and falls to grave-looking hole.

_So if everyone gets what deserve_

_And Circle of Life is going so fair_

Scratches rock surface and making creepy noise. This destroys harmony of tune.

_So where is my share?_

_Where is my share?_

Second verse he growling, turning to camera. Pointing on audience

_Why you're satisfied when I starve?_

_And what justice we got now there_

_If you always got the lion's share_

He lays and grabs all bones (from those that laying on cliff) he can. He hug them like some treasure.

_No! You won't get all the creame_

_I'll deny your cheerful dream_

He throws out bones, stands

_And I swear I'll do my best_

_To put your lion's share to waste!_

He jumps to another ledge, looking like tribune. He raises his right paw in gesture of swearing.

Chorus:

_Is does everyone get what deserve?_

_And is Circle of Life going so fair?_

_Yes - look at my share!_

_Go, look at my share!_

Smoke is overwhelming the scene, we see only Scar, standing on ledge. Wall behind him can't be seen. He raised both his paws up.

_And the justice we finally got there_

_When at last I will get_

silhouette of Mufasa (from earlier capture) has just floated to his altitude. It flows right before Scar's face. He suddenly hit it, and "Mufasa" dispelled.

_When at last I will earn_

silhouette of Scar (from earlier capture) is floating still up, closing to figure of crown

_When at last I will take_

Figure of crown join with figure of Scar. It looks like Scar is wearing crown.

_LION'S SHARE!_

New figure are raising still up, growing to monumental size. Real Scar bursts in diabolical laughter.

Music stops. Fade out.


	9. 09 – Long live the king!

09 – Long live the king

09 – Long live the king!

"Excuse me, Zazu..." said Kovu, looking on blue hornbill walking before King's Cave entrance. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, sir." Replied majordomo. "What do you need?"

"A some guidance on Priderock."

"Hasn't lady Kiara show you your future keep already?" asked Zazu polite.

"So even he considers me as next ruler of Prideland... I'm accustoming to it... and it seems to be more and more pleasant perspective in time. But it should rather concern me. All those changes came too fast!" he thought and added loud: "Yes, she has, but I wish to speak with someone... hm... older."

"Is this really so clear?" asked Zazu with breaking voice.

"What? What you're talking about?" surprised Kovu.

"Oh, yes... don't know what I'm talking about... but you feel it anyway... I'm too old for this service and even you, who didn't know me in my younger years, clearly see, that I'm about..."

"Zazu, I have no idea, what you mean. I'm sorry if I offended you. I just need to speak with someone who remembers times of Mufasa, reign of Scar and return of king Simba."

"So you haven't hear about my retirement?" surprised hornbill.

"You are going to retire?"

"Ha, don't say, that you don't see it, sir! I'm definitely too long in service..." sighed bird. "My senses are becoming dull and getting out of breath even after short flight..." lamented majordomo.

"Well... I'm here just a month, but I think that you can't just retire." Said Kovu.

"Hm?"

"It seems that court is running only thanks to you. I can't imagine king Simba without that support." Said Kovu honestly. Mean while, they were already going to back cave.

"Thank you, sir." Replied flattered bird. "But I know, I'm not everlasting. So I got here my nephew, Tiko to learn duties of majordomo."

"You mean this green hornbill, that is walking there?"

"Yes." confirmed Zazu. "But he is not just walking. He is practicing. Just hear, sir."

Kovu stood and exerted his ears. From down the Priderock some strange sounds were coming.

"His majesty, king Simba of Priderock. Ruler of Pridelands... no!" stopped hornbill. "Not grand enough. Once again..." he bowed, like he was greeting monarch and started over. "HIS MAJESTY, KING SIMBA... damn! It's really tiring!"

Kovu was looking on this amazed and amused.

"He is pathetic..." commented majordomo. "But he will learn." From downthere came loud and hoarsed voice: "_HIS MAJES_... damn!" he broke down. "Eventually..." added quietly Zazu. Then he notice, where they were going. "Sir... what for we came here?" asked with tensed voice. They entered mysterious cave, that Kovu discovered with Vitani, two days earlier.

"I have some questions about this place..." said Kovu and immediately noticed, that Zazu get little nervous.

"I bet you have..." he muttered.

"What?" asked lion. "What is the problem with this place?"

Zazu landed on edge of flat rock, reassembling bed. He scoped around like he wanted to gain sure that they are alone. Then he said.

"Sir... this was once personal cave of your fa... Scar."

"Really?" amazed lion. "Well, quite small as for ruler's chamber."

"He had been living there in Mufasa'a times and... during his reign, he maintained most of his solitary habits."

"He slept here?" asked Kovu, laid himself on bed, next to bird. He was curious about his place itself. In fact, story of his foster parent was not appealing to him.

"Usually." Confirmed bird. "But sir... why do you want to hear about this place?"

"Easy, Zazu. Now I know who Scar really was. This is not any sentimental trip, just curiosity."

"All right. So here Scar was sleeping and often from there he was giving his instructions."

"So he would draw this pictures, lying right here?" wondered Kovu.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Zazu, look here." Asked lion. "Do you recognize this sketches?"

Bird was examining shapes on the wall with some curiosity on his face.

"I think, that is lady Sarabi, this Sarafina, this lady Nala..." said, pointing pictures with growing surprise. "And this, the biggest one is... your mother, sir."

"Had my father..." Kovu didn't notice, when he started to say father instead of Scar. "...done those sketches?"

"Most likely... yes, sir. He was one of few lions I knew, that was able to draw almost so good as mandrills or other monkeys."

"Any idea, what for those pictures were made?" asked Kovu. Zazu went into slight embarrassment.

"I'm not sure, what I should tell you, sir. Could you wait for lady Sarabi? You know... those were dark times and it would be better, that ones who remembered they best would talk..."

"All right, never mind. I'll ask queen-mother... or i won't this is nothing special, I guess."

"You're right, sir. There is nothing worthy to remind."

Outside of cave weary voice was still practicing presentation skills. It was not an easy training.

"Him majesty, king Simba of Priderock, lulel... hm? Ruler you idiot! Watch your r's! Or... It was almost perfect!"

\/\/\/

"Will you tell about us to Simba?" asked Shenzi with fear in her voice.

"No, we promised that we won't!" said Tanabi. "How could we? But, if my father discover you himself, I'm don't think, that I would protect you in any way."

"All right, I can't expect any more from you." Estimated Shenzi. "So you are free to leave. Dakly will send few scouts, but only to escort you to the border."

"Good. Shall we go?" asked prince to lionesses. Vitani was still looking on old hyena, bottling up her anger and Sarabi was silent and absent minded. "Grandma?"

"Oh... yes, we go!" said mother-queen, surprised, like she was just awoken from deep slumber. "Thank you, Shenzi, for your story... So even in my age, lions could learn something new."

They went outside the gorge with hyena's scouts by side. Scavengers left them just after graveyard's border and disappeared quickly. Lions stated north, to Outlands.

"Grandma, so what do you think about this... hyena episode?" asked Tanabi.

"I'm both surprised and surprised not." Replied. "You know, that I'm not likely recollecting those times, mainly because Scar. During his life in exile I felt in love with Mufasa. I made that sort of error, that I would never regret, if you know what I mean. I made horrible thing to Taka... I mean: Scar. My disloyalty probably became one of the greatest reasons of his hatred towards brother. I can feel, that I'm sorry about that, but if history would give a chance to repeat those years, I would probably chosen the same patch." Vitani noticed in her voice some false tune, like she wasn't so sure about that. "But let back to Scar... He always thought, that our will and emotions are greater that anything, ever order of nature. He saved those hyenas... I don't know why. Maybe, it was just because of distressing solitude. Maybe because of curiosity. I think, that mainly because his inborn goodness and mercy, but we would never figure it out. Just good to know, he had courage to do something totally unexpected and consider as against the direction of Circle of Life."

Rest of her way Sarabi made in silence. Vitani and Tanabi were talking quietly, afraid to interrupt old lioness peace of mind.

\/\/\/

"Kiara?" asked Kovu, when lioness returned with hunting pack.

"What the matter, my sweet? Did you miss me?" she came to him and gave him a gentle lick in cheek.

"Of course, I did... But now I'm wondering about something else... Is Vitani went to bring back your grandmother from Green Den?"

"Yes, yesterday, I guess." Replied princess. "Why are you asking?"

"Kiara... I feel terrible stupid with this request... but could you keep that what I'll tell you in secret for now?"

"Yes, of course." Agreed surprised lioness. "What is up to? Is something wrong with grandma?"

"No... rather something is wrong with my sister." Said Kovu. "Yesterday she said, she wished to go into Outlands."

"What for?" amazed Kiara. "No one is there now. It just desolate and dead place today, I guess."

"Yes." Agreed Kovu. "But she was about to go there and salute... our mother." He explained, seeing his mate's amaze. "This is old custom of Outlanders, taken from Golden Pride tradition – to salute the dead at first fullmoon after death. Especially it's important for rulers, which have to been hailed in theirs domain. Today is first fullmoon after Reunite... and our mother death."

"Do you think, that Vitani is intending something... improper?" asked Kiara, looking in Kovu's eyes.

"No, I hope not." He replied. "She is just lost in her new situation... But isn't it strange, that she was so willing to be with lady Sarabi? I have no idea, if that have some connection, but she returned to Priderock, talking about something important with Sakia and then, she asked me questions about our mother's death. Later she went back to Green Den, to your grandmother..."

"And..." said Kiara with doubts. "What is strange in that?"

"I have just a distressing intuition. Could you sent Zazu to Green Den? Just to make sure, Vitani is there, not wandering on Outlands..."

"Yes, I could... as well, as you. You're in charge here too." Said Kiara to uncertain mate. "Just tell him what, you want." She called aloud. "Zazu? Could you come here for a minute?" she turned to Kovu. "Just ask, what you want. Learn to give instructions. It might be useful to you, one day."

"I wish to learn giving right-minded instruction, not a paranoid requests." But then Zazu flew to them. "Sorry, Zazu, are doing something important now?" asked Kovu.

"What is your order, sir?"

"It becomes real scary." Thought Kovu. "I'm becoming who my mother hoped for all her life..." he added aloud. "Could you fly to Green Den and ask Vitani and Tanabi, if they need any help. They're quite long there with lady Sarabi."

"It will be done, sir." Replied hornbill, without any will to ask for argument of this unusual request. "What a coincidence! King Simba just has asked for the same thing." Flew out in hiding's direction.

"You see?" asked Kiara. "Just trust your intuition, if you want to be king someday."

"I want?!" asked Kovu himself in mind. "Stars, I'm lost. I guess, I'm lost since day of... since THAT day."

\/\/\/

What takes few hours to lion, crossing savannah, took quarter of that time to Zazu. Whatever he could say, he still was flying hard and fast.

"Hallo?" asked empty cave of Green Den. "Is anyone there?" he entered inside and discovered, that in fact no one was there. So he went out. "Great, I'm omitted them and I didn't notice. I'm getting old and... what this?" he discovered that three lines of pawprints were going northeast. "Maybe lady Sarabi has aging orientation problems too?" asked himself. "Better I'll check it out."

\/\/\/

"His majesty, king Simba of..." was repeating Tiko, when king came. "Oh, your majesty!" said in much more natural and certain way, than just before. He bowed.

"Good day, Tiko. Did Tanabi returned?" bird shocked his head. "Have you seen your uncle? Has he went already?"

"I don't know, you majesty. But I you wish, I'll go find him."

"No, don't bother yourself." King went back, up on Priderock.

Meanwhile, three lionesses were lying in bushes nearby, talking quietly, like they were plotting something in secret.

"I just don't get it, ma'am" said Danthi.

"Call me just Sakia." Interrupted Sakia.

"All right, I just don't get it, Sakia. What you up to? You're Pridelander after all and you're coming some day and says: girls, let talk about Scar. Is this some kind of test?"

"I'm too young to remember Scar." Added Ostasi. " But if king Simba sent you to examine, what I think of Zira, tell him that Zira was like mother to me and nothing would change it. I won't question Simba's power, but I'd rather back on Outlands, that say something bad about Zira."

"You won't question?" asked Sakia. "Even if Scar's and Zira's heir is up to throne?"

Lionesses looked on each other, then turned to old lioness with doubt in their faces.

"It isn't test right?" asked Danti. "You have lost your mind or... you know something we should know."

"Yes!" smiled Sakia. "Vitani is back." Two young lionesses dropped their jaws. "She finally accepted her heritage. You must decide, if you accept yours!" Danti and Ostasi were gazing at old lioness with amaze. They were both scarred and fascinated with sensational news. Remorse, growing from Day of Reunion, suddenly went out from bottoms of their hearts. "Are you with Vitani, Heir of Prideland and Queen of Golden Pride, daughter of king Scar and queen Zira?"

Lionesses looked on themselves once again and shouted with emotion:

"Quiet! Some would hear that!" silenced at once. "Ups." They whispered at the same time.

But no one had heard. Only sound nearby was monotonous reciting Tiko.

"His majesty, king Simba of..."

\/\/\/

"Oh my..." whispered Zazu to himself. "Your majesty, my prince! What are you doing there?" called bird, lowering his flight over marching lions.

"Walking..." replied Tanabi.

"O, Zazu..." smiled Sarabi. „Good to see you. Come down... sit on Tanabi's shoulder."

"Your majesty..." said hornbill, landing on prince. "King is worried about you. Where are you going? And what this..." he looked on Vitani.

"This what, Zazu?" asked Scar's daughter. "What this Outsider is doing here?"

"Don't be miffed, my lady, I was about to say some technical term for..."

"...Outsider." finished Vitani.

"Oh, Zazu, you're very rude to my grandson's friend." Said Sarabi. "Shame on you."

"I'm used to drawing attention." Replied Vitani.

"Your majesty, I must insist, that you return to Priderock at once. The same is to master Tanabi."

"And I didn't believe your father, when he said that Zazu is aggravating." Whispered Sarabi to Tanabi. "But he is!" She said louder to the bird. "We'll be back not for long. Go back to my son and tell him, we are all right. I'm teaching my grandson and my granddaughter-in-law history of this land."

"In-law by Kovu." Explained Vitani.

"Yet." Added Sarabi silently. "Anything else, Zazu?"

"No, your majesty." Replied bird and flew away. "I don't like it at all."

\/\/\/

"Wait." Asked Sarabi. "We must stop for a while."

"Yes ma'am." Agreed Vitani. "We've got still lot of time."

"May I see your leg?" asked Tanabi and examined his grandmother's limb.

"I think, it's good time to another story... Zazu reminded me this piece of memory" said queen-mother. "But this will be not jolly at all."

"None of real stories truly are." Noticed Tanabi.

"But this would be especially hard to... both of us." Said Sarabi with solemn voice.

\/\/\/

Ahadi was dying.

King had been patrolling his domain, and accidentally fell from rockpile. He had been, unconscious, carried to King's Cave quickly and shaman discovered only small would on his side. But this cut got some nasty infection. Young Rafiki, new as Oracle of Prideland, was helpless with rankling scar. But no one held a grudge against him – even old Rastanian, who died year earlier, wouldn't do too much. King understood, that his time is about to pass.

"Mufasa!" he whispered, lying on rockish bed. "Come to me, my son."

Prince went to sick father and sat next to him.

"Don't say too much, dad. Rafiki says that you need to save your strength. Zazu went to find some herbs."

"No, I'm know what is unavoidable. There's no need to care about me like about a cub. I have lived like a lion and I can die like a lion..."

"Shhh! Don't say that!" asked Mufasa with tensed voice. At the first time in his life he was about to cry. He turned out to lionesses and Rafiki. "Please, leave. He needs peace now." All other left the cave. "You'll be fine. You'll be live!"

"I will... in you!" replied king. His voice was quietly, he was breathing hard. "But I must say you something, before you will take my place."

"No, father!" yelled Mufasa. "I'm not ready yet! You're the real king, Pridelands need you!"

"Mufasa, calm down and listen." Said old lion. "You have all knowledge to run your domain. And king you'll become, when you understand it in your heart. But just promise me one thing..."

"What do you wish, dad?" asked prince with breaking voice.

"Be good king. Be better king than I was!" whispered.

"What? I wish I would be half a leader as you..."

"Mufasa... I failed!" said Ahadi with voice full of sorrow. "As a king and as a father."

"You have never..."

"I have. My son... we both hurt Taka in awful way." Prince opened his mouth in amaze. "And this i my fault. I haven't teach you, how to repress your anger and how to be sympathise with your brother. And that why it came to this..."

"Did I wrong, challenging him?" asked Mufasa, shocked. This was something unexpected in his father's mouth.

"You must answered this question yourself. I did wrong, that I allowed you that."

"But father... he disowned you!"

"Maybe, but earlier I disowned him. At the day of his birth... Your mother and I didn't plan any more cubs, but it happened, Taka was born. And... he looked then so similar to your uncle..."

"I never knew, I had an uncle." Said Mufasa.

"Exactly... My mother, Zemya died right after he gave birth to her second cub. It was male, which was planned to be named Tarki. But labour was hard and both cub and mom died. I was just one year old then, but I remembered well this scene. And i remembered cub with dark fur and wide open, green but dead eyes, whom... whom I thought, he is responsible for my mother death! Do you understand, what I've done? I blamed death of my mother on dead brother... and when Taka came to this world... so similar to poor Tarki, I somehow blamed him too. I was punishing him all my life, for crime he didn't commit... as well as no one did. And I taught you to roll this Circle of Grudge and Hate on. Please, forgive me..."

Mufasa burst in tears. He was crying both on father's death, but also on what he was hearing. He was always so proud of being loyal to father... always so proud to fulfil every his wish... so proud to be better than Taka in every way it was possible. And now... "Stars... I lost my brother, because I wanted to fulfil dad's will. And it all was an error? Just a mistake? What have we done?!"

"Mufasa... Taka have never disowned me, although I earned for that... You know, that Sarafina brought me to cave, while I was unconscious after fall. But she told me, that it was Taka, who found me and carried me almost to Priderock. He gave her my fallen body and ran... because..." his voice broke into almost yelling. "...because he wanted to be loyal to my orders! He ran off to border, just after then. Do you understand? He saved my life and walk away to get rest of his non-culpable punishment!" he stopped for a moment, to calm his breathing. Then he asked with despair in his voice. "Mufasa, please... find him and bring him here. I must beg him for forgiveness!"

Prince felt like he was slashed in face. "What?" he thought. "Is this mean, that i was wrong? Didn't Taka deserved for that? But if this is true... what were like things that I did? Father says that I've made wrong?"

"Mufasa... go and find him! But wait! I might be dead already then... Promise me, that you will never turn against Taka! You will never banish him or offend him. Promise me, please!"

"I pr... promise!" said Mufasa with growing anger. "Why he made me to do that!?" asked himself in mind. "I was right, not Taka! I have nothing to be sorry about!"

"Now... go!"

"No, father!" replied Mufasa suddenly he got a brilliant idea. "I must stay with you... Sarabi will come for him. Sarabi!" he called. Lioness entered cave and came to bed of king quickly. "You must find Taka and tell him, that father is dying. Ask him to return on Priderock at once."

"Oh Stars!" she whispered. "My lord..."

"Do it, my child... please!" panted Ahadi.

"But Musafa..." whispered lioness. "He wouldn't want listen to me!"

"I know that..." thought Mufasa. "That why I'm sending you! Taka won't get father's blessing." but aloud he replied. "He will. Say him, that his FATHER..." he stressed this word, knowing, that it will turn Taka mad. "...needs him. Go!"

Lioness went out from cave and started to speed through savannah.

"They will be back soon." Said Mufasa, hoping he's wrong.

\/\/\/

She found him near North Waterhole, investigating some birds he caught.

"I won't kill you, fool!" he growled. "Just tell me, how king is doing..." then he noticed Sarabi and released quail instantly flew away. Taka pointed his eyes into lioness and suddenly bowed to ground.

"Good day, my princess." He gasped coldly. Sarabi felt freezing shivers from this voice. "I'm sorry to bother you with my view. I shall depart now."

"Taka!" she yelled. "Please, look on me!"

"There is no any Taka here, my princess!" replied lion with the same, growling voice.

"Stop it, Taka..." he didn't move at all. "Stop it, Scar!" he raised his face and looked on Sarabi. "Your father is dying. Quick, go to Priderock."

"Sorry, my princess, you have mistaken me with someone. I... have... no... father!" he whispered with grave voice. In the same time, Ahadi burst in bloody cough.

"Taka, please! Your king is in agony..."

"My lord banished me... the one, who rules my life..." he pinned his sight in Sarabi eyes. "...banished me. I'll be loyal to that sentence. Long live the king!"

\/\/\/

In this second, on royal bed in King's Cave, Ahadi moaned quietly:

"Taka..." and tormented soul left tormented body.


	10. 10 Home, bitter home

10 - Home, bitter home

10 - Home, bitter home

They came to the outskirts of Outlands short before sunset. Scene was looking both fascinating and terrifying – giants termite mounds were illuminated by red light of dying day. Silent was almost piercing eyes and only sound here was creping noise made by insects. Suddenly Vitani ran to nearest mound and climbed on it with jolly laughter.

"Stars! I haven't done this since cubhood!" she said from top. And added quietly. "To bad, you are not with me, Nuka. We would be free from this war and had time for such a twaddle..."

"Come down! You'll fall!" screamed Sarabi in fear.

"Well... exactly the same my mother used to tell me for all this years." Replied lioness with strange smile on her face. But she slid down and returned to friends. "I don't know what do you wish to do here. I must go to our Golden Hall and be alone with my mother and brother, but not now. About midnight."

"Do you show us your home?" asked Tanabi.

"Of course, come with me."

They started through dead area. Tanabi was looking on young lioness with amaze. She was back in her old home, but also in place where she had been suffering hardship for long years. In spite of that, she seemed to enjoy view of this desert. In one moment she turned from serious lioness to merry cub. She stopped few times just to catch some flying termites or to climb on mound known to her. And last, but not lest, she was proud to show Outlands to visitors.

"This is the Red River... I know, that there is no water now, but is seasonal torrent. Now, in dry season, only sources in caves... there and there..." she showed entrances to dens. "...have some water. For all our pride it was dramatically small, but for three lions it will last forever."

"My child." Noticed Sarabi. "You act like ruler of this land. Should we call you queen?"

"Grandma... stop that. It's unkind."

"No, Tanabi..." said young lioness. "It's my home, whatever it looks. I love it... It hard to love such a desert, but I do." She pointed on the biggest mound in vicinity. "This was our keep. We called this Golden Hall. Come closer."

They came to dead termite's built and stepped in. Inside there was quite big hall, in red light of fading sun, that was sipping into, it really seemed to be golden. In centre of the room, there was dead tree trunk-cut, looking like some kind of throne.

"Look." She pointed there. "Kovu used to sleep on it... and I too, if I was good. We called it golden throne." She came closer and tried to climb on it. However, she was far too big to maintain balance on it.

"May I help you, ma'am?" asked Tanabi playfully and upheld Vitani's side with his head. "Now... you are on your throne, Queen of Termite Mound!"

"Very funny, Lord of the Green Den!" replied lioness, but in fact, it was funny. Both lions burst in laughter and Vitani felt from trunk right on Tanabi.

"So what now, your majesties?" asked Sarabi.

"Come after me. There are lots of wonders to see here." Replied Vitani and left the Golden Hall.

\/\/\/

"What? They were heading to Outlands!" amazed Kovu. "With lady Sarabi? Are you sure, Zazu?"

Bird shocked his feathers, miffed.

"Sir, I'm not SO old yet!"

"Sorry, Zazu... but..." he wondered for a while. "I must go there and find out what is going on. Bring here Kiara... and two lionesses. I might need some assistance."

"Yes, sir." Replied hornbill and flew away.

\/\/\/

In the centre of Outlands was small valley, surrounded by rugged rock-walls. Its ledges looked like seats or tribunes of amphitheatre. Down there was plateaux, that Vitani pointed.

"There was the place where my mother has been speaking to all the pride. We gathered here, each time there was need to discus some hard matter. Of course, my mother was unquestioned leader, but she liked to know spirit of lionesses. And from there, she was telling us... tales." She almost said history, but she refrained. "She didn't lie." Thought lioness. "But she also didn't tell us whole truth. I cant name it neither truth nor lie." She added loud to friends. "Shall we go down there?"

But in that moment, she lost her balance and felt from ledge. Vitani flew to lower cliff and landed awkwardly, hitting with head to rock. So once again she lost balance and slide down from slope.

"Vitani!" screamed Tanabi in fear, watching lioness motionless on plateaux down there. He jumped on lower ledge, that to another, down there. After minute, he was on bottom of valley. "Vitani, how are you?"

But she was lying unconscious on rock. Lion ran to her and checked her breathing.

"What happened? What's with her?" called Sarabi from edge of rock above them.

"She's alive, grandma." Replied Tanabi. "But she is stunned and have some cuts on paws... Wait..." he was examining Vitani carefully. "I don't see any fractures, but I'm not sure."

"My dear, how could I help you? I might have some problems with way down to you."

"No, stay, where you are." Answered lion. "Or wait... We have to find some water and try do wake her. Do you see something for vessel?"

Tanabi carefully set Vitani's body in more comfortable position and started to climb up. After few minutes he came to his grandmother.

"Any ideas?"

"Skulls?" proposed lioness.

"Better that vessel than none." Agreed Tanabi and grabbed one of the old, zebra skulls in his jaw. Sarabi made the same and then they went to cave-source.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile Vitani was lying unconscious, but also awaken as never had in her life. She opened her eyes, stood and... noticed, that her body was still motionless on the ground.

"Am I dead?" she whispered without fear, maybe with some curious tune in her voice.

"Not yet. Just scratches and head-ache-to-be." Replied some voice from behind her. She turned her spectral head to see the slurred silhouette of young and light-built lion, with thin and short dark mane. "Welcome back in home, sis."

"Nuka? How it could be?"

"Somehow it could. Just listen to me, we have not much time." Voice of her dead brother was both well known and new in some way. Ghost of Nuka was talking unusual calm and serious, compared to his cubbish appearance before death. He also changed his look – was still light-built and skinny but his silhouette gained some dignity, unknown earlier. His, once always dusty, fur then was shining in unnatural way. His face had expression of both: new mysterious solemnity and old, well known unpredictable sense of humour.

"But... you are dead!" yelled Vitani. "Are you sure, I'm not dead too?" she added quietly. "Sometimes, I wish to."

"As I said, you're alive and except those minor injuries, going quite well. I'm taking care about that all the time."

"Are you... with me all the time?" whispered amazed lioness.

"We all are." Replied her brother. "Mother and father are on the sky, higher and more distant, but they think about you every day... and watching you so. They asked me to watch your back in those days... until you decide."

"Mother? Father... Nuka, please, tell them, I'm sorry. I failed them, but I regret that with all my heart! I..."

"Calm down, sis. They are on sky, up there. They can see you, even know you better, than you know." He raised his paw and pointed his heart. "They are up there, but the same time, inside of you. We are one, Vitani. Remember it."

"Are they angry on me?" asked lioness with fear.

"Mother, yes... a little. But she also regrets that she hasn't managed to show, how she always loves you. Father hasn't forgive you, because he think, that you've done nothing wrong. In fact, he is grateful, that you didn't allowed to fight and deaths in the pride."

"And you?"

"I'm sorry too. I was not the best brother in the world."

"Don't you hold any grudge, that I ruined mother's dreams, that you shared?"

"If you forgive my harsh behaviour, I won't. And..." he smiled. "...you haven't ruined them yet. Or, this is not proper word... You haven't decided, if you going to fulfil it. You are about to choose your path. We won't interfere, it must be your will to claim parents heritage or leave it in name of peace."

"Kovu!" yelled Vitani. "What about Kovu?"

"Well... I guess he's fine." Replied ghost.

"But are you... all of you... angry on him? What mother says?"

"Mother is not angry. She is just... sad that Kovu forgot us so fast and disowned his own heritage. But she also knew that is her fault, in some way. And dad... well, you know, that Scar wasn't Kovu father, but he always loves him, as son of our mother."

"Father... what he says? Has he any message to me?" asked Vitani with emotion.

"Just that one, he loves you. All other knowledge you have inside. From point of eternity, he looking on his life, on your life and all the word different. He dealt with Mufasa downthere and also he reconcile with him upthere, but I can't speak about that too much. He is no hungry for revenge for his death, as well as mother isn't. You can forgive hyenas, you can forgive Simba, if you wish to. Parents have done it already... O, one thing more. Father asked me to forward that he holds no grudge against Sarabi. He said, that once he truly loved her and she hurt him deeply, but it meant to be, it was necessary for ours parents love. Tell her that, all right?"

"Yes, Nuka."

"But however you're free to forgive, you can't forget. You must always remember, that you are daughter of Zira and Scar... and you are rightful heir to Prideland's throne."

"Nuka, should I fight for it?"

"Decide yourself. But if you choose not to, you still have to defend good name of your family. You must spread the truth about Scar and Zira and times of their reign."

"Trust me, I will!" confirmed Vitani with serious voice. "Wait, where are you going?" yelled, when Nuka's silhouette started to blurring in air.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be always near. You just can't see me all the time. I love you, Vitani. We are one." Shape of lion dispelled in evening darkness. Then she felt some moisture on her face. In one moment, she was again lying on rock and her head seemed to blowing up with pain. She saw Tanabi, licking her forehead.

"It's no use." Muttered he. "I must go for more water."

"No, you're doing well." Whispered Vitani with weak voice. "And it's quite pleasant..."

"Oh, Stars! At last!" shouted lion. "I thought it's quite bad with you. What hurts you?"

"I don't know... everything?" replied, trying to stand.

"Wait, lay low. I just..."

"No, I'm kidding. I'm fine... at least, I'm going as well as I could after that trip." She looked on slope of valley and tottered. Tanabi propped her with his head. "All right, let rest for a moment."

"Grandma! She's almost all right." Called lion. "We'll get to you, when we'll be able."

"Great!" laughed Vitani. "You supposed to be babysitter for lady Sarabi. But she is doing quite well and I need some special treatment."

"I don't want to sound rude, but I prefer to treat you." Said Tanabi with gallant smile. She playfully nudged him and dragged his head with paw.

"Thank you, my private babysitter!" she licked his forehead gently and let him loose.

"I'm honoured." Said embarrassed Tanabi, but then both lions burst in laughter.

"Me too, your majesty..." she replied. But she calmed down at once. "Sorry, about that."

"No, I was quite pleasant. Better than water, I guess."

She looked on him and silent felt to plateaux. Lions were gazing in each other's eyes, full of questions and doubts. "Is she really interested in me? Does she see in me someone other that cubbish prince, silly kid? Is she the first person in my life, that treat me serious? Stars, let it be!" thought Tanabi, gazing in her beautiful, blue eyes. "No, whatever you feel, you can't!" muttered Vitani in mind. "You can't do this to him... Oh, Tanabi, why we are, who we are. It's making things so hard."

Tanabi carefully came closer to Vitani and gentle licked her forehead. She was paralysed under this kiss, fighting herself not to shock lion off.

"Tanabi, please... no!" she whispered.

"Why... I'm not in your kind, aren't I?" replied lion with grave voice.

"No... Tanabi, you are what I could only dream of, but..." Tanabi didn't let her finish.

He silenced her with another kiss, long lick on her lips. They both surrendered to this cares and remained united for minute. Then she turned her head and said quietly.

"Sorry, Tanabi, but nothing good will come from this. Wish I would, with all my heart, but it won't. Not with me... I'm who I'm." she stood and slowly stepped few steps. Cuts were not bleeding any more and she seemed to overcome shock and pain. Lion was gazing at her with just one thought in head. "She is beautiful."

"I love you, for that who you are." Said Tanabi.

"You're saying that now. But in future, I must do everything, that you won't hate me."

"What?" amazed lion.

"Please, don't ask me more. I don't want to... hurt you."

"It's because of your family?" asked Tanabi. "You can't love... can't be even friend of yours enemy? Right?"

"Please, don't..."

"You despise me, because I'm son of Simba?" asked lion with breaking voice.

"I can't love you, because I'm daughter of Scar." She replied. "You may think, you are talking with Vitani. But this is not whole truth. You're talking with child of Zira and Scar."

"I'm not responsible for what my father and grandfather did!" he said desperate. "I'm Tanabi! I can't whole my life ruled by deeds and wants of others. And you want it? Please, I'll forget, who I'm if you do the same."

In some shade behind Tanabi, lioness saw some shape. It might be Nuka or maybe some other spirit. But friendly spirit – she heard some soft voice in her head. "Don't sacrifice yourself in other's cause. It's your life and you can decide, what it will be." "But I want to be, who I am!" She replied in mind. "So that is your will. You must want it for yourself, not for anyone. You are my daughter, not me!" "Father?" "I wish you to be happy. But that is only my want. Choose, what you want."

"Tanabi." She said with voice full of emotion. "You will understand it yourself. I want to challenge Simba." Eyes of lion dilated.

"Do you hate him?" asked.

"No, but he hates my parents. I must fight for their memory. I don't want the throne, but I must to prove, that it's rightfully mine... That my father was a king! I betrayed my parents and I must to atone it. And you must try to stop me, in anyway you can!"

"I must!" whispered Tanabi and pounced on lioness.

"We want" song. Growing tune of suspend, Vitani and Tanabi are looking like they are wrestling in fight, but suddenly, they bursts in merry laughter and hug to each other. Tune becomes romantic. Motion of Tanabi, staying over lying Vitani

Tanabi:

Turning his head somewhere upthere, but Vitani's paw turned him in her direction and drags him down, below the capture.

_I want to forget all the world_

_If this is the world where you are not_

Dust that they made during "fight" is ascending and cover all, where Tanabi was looking.

_I want to throw out all I'm told_

_If even one word makes you sad_

Vitani throw Tanabi with her paws to nearest ledge, stands and comes to him.

_Rebuild a scheme, I want you in_

_Be written into my life's fate_

She slips and starts to slide down, but Tanabi catches her wit paws, at the edge. They looks like Scar and Mufasa in famous scene, but Tanabi lowers his head and lick Vitani's face. She jumps up.

_We'll see the peak that no one seen_

_Cause everyone thought is too great._

_But:_

Both:

They are jumping from ledge to ledge in playful race.

_Whatever walls between us stand_

_We'll take them down with just two words:_

Some small termite mound is on lion's way. Tanabi (he is heading) hits it with paw, destroying top.

_"I want" / "I want" _(Vitani/Tanabi)_ It means we can_

_Be who we wish, with whom we want_

They are on upper edge of valley, the running into Golden Hall

_With whom we want /The way we are_ (Vitani/Tanabi)

_To never stop/ All days around_ (Vitani/Tanabi)

Stays in centre of hall and looks up, to see beam of moonlight, shinning from hole in roof.

_To hear the sound / From skies afar_ (Vitani/Tanabi)

_"Let this wall fall down"_

Vitani:

They comes closer to "Golden Throne", this time Vitani helps Tanabi climb on it. Lion sits awkwardly, lying on it on back.

_I won't choose between two ways_

_I want to go straight path_

Suddenly, Vitani jumps on Tanabi and sit on him with smile on her face. Tanabi raises his paw, extends his claws and pretends, that it's Vitani's crown.

_I wish to spend time that remains_

_For me with you in endless love_

She catches his tail and raises it, like a sceptre. They jumps off the throne.

_Whatever then has happened here_

_The future's still unknown_

They climbs on Golden Hall's mound

_So step with me this way uphill_

_We'll take this peak we're looking for_

Reaching peak of it and looks on stars on sky.

Both:

_Whatever walls between us stand_

_There just a walls, no more_

Capture of sky and Tanabi's paw, pointing it. After a while, Vitani's paw joins and they grabs each other.

_"I want" / "I want" _(Vitani/Tanabi)_ It means we can_

_To crush them like we have before_

Sliding down from mound. In moonlight, dusk they make is looking like golden dust.

_Be who we wish, / with whom we want _(Vitani/Tanabi)

_The way we are and will_

Once again, they starts their "fight", laughing aloud

_To never stop / All days around _(Vitani/Tanabi)

_Together take this hill_

Capture of Sarabi, watching this scene from distance (some other mound)

Music stops.

"So... what do you think about that, Mufasa?" Sarabi turned her eyes to stars and asked. "I hope this will success. The harmony, at last. No banished ones, no bloodshed. Just ultimate reunion. I hope." Stars were silent, but old lioness felt like someone was listening to her. "Scar? Does it make you rest? Your daughter will get all, what we stole from you... except of... the throne..." she once again looked on hugging lion. "That one, I'm sorry, she can't get. Simba has his rights too."

Wind blew above Outlands, causing few dust-cloud nearby, but Sarabi didn't notice it. Right after a call sounded from downthere.

"Where are you, grandma?" asked Tanabi.

"Here." She replied. "I'm going to you."

Queen-mother went down to pair. Vitani slightly bow her head under sight of Sarabi, but Tanabi nudged young lioness and said with smile.

"Grandma, I wish to tell you something important... what might to gladden you..." he added quiet. "...according to your recent behaviour." He licked Vitani's cheek.

"Great, but I knew it long ago..." she replied.

"Yes, you gave us to notice." Said young lioness. Three lions burst in laughter. Suddenly, Vitani's eyes narrowed and she calmed down at once. "But now... I must do, what for I came here."

"Yes, my dear. We won't interrupt you."

"Tanabi..." asked uncertainly Scar's daughter. "I just ask... do you want to go with me?"

He looked on grandmother and when he saw no doubts on her face, answered.

"Yes, I want." Both lions went into Golden Hall.

\/\/\/

Midnight came when light of moon was shining almost vertically, down through roof-hole. In this illumination room became more mysterious and scary. Vitani came on it's centre and bowed down to ground. Tanabi followed her.

"Mother, brother... father, if you're listening to me..." she started to speak with official voice. Lion grabbed her paw and gently clutched it. "I'm here to show you that I'm remember and miss you all. Please, forgive moments of weakness that I had. But, please... don't condemn me, for choices I've made..." she gave quick look on Tanabi and turned head up once again. "I wish to be with Tanabi, son of Simba. I hope, you understand it and hold no grudge against me or Kovu." In that moment some piece of mound roof had felt on Tanabi's head. He shocked his head and turned his sight on room. There was no one, but Vitani.

"What was that?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know..." she replied. "Just coincidence... Or Nuka likes you. He express it in... unusual way."

"And what now?" asked lion.

"We will back to Priderock." Answered she. "Remember, that you still could change you mind... about me. I hope you won't, but I..." she broke her voice. "No, Tanabi! If you forbid me, I won't do anything again you father. We could leave Pridelands now..."

"Yeah... of course..." interrupted Tanabi. "Don't talking rots! We'll go to my father and talk with him hard. I'll made him to spread the truth about Scar's reign in our kingdom. If he refuse... I will challenge him with your name."

"WHAT?" yelled shocked Vitani.

"He is my father and I love him. But I will made him to tell truth. I won't allow, that you will suffer from lies about your father."

"You don't have to..."

"I know. I want it, my love." He ran out from hall. "Come on, we've got lots of thing to do!"


	11. 11 – Questions

11 – Questions

11 – Questions

Yakta was lying in bushes, near North Waterhole. He awoke just before the sunrise and in that moment, he was observing savannah in growing rays of light. He thought seriously.

"I guess, that queen Zira is helping me from the sky. I awoken just when those strangers were coming." Four lion's silhouettes were approaching to waterhole. Yakta noticed that they were three lionesses and an adult male, with dark mane. "Interesting... I wonder, who are they... but lady Vitani forbade mi to show myself. I'll wait here as long as it's necessary."

Kovu ordered stop and they laid down to rest near water. Lions were drinking for a while and Yakta saw them clearly. Face of male seemed somehow known to him. Especially scar across his face, was something familiar. Goldprider dramatically was trying to remind himself, what that was.

"All right... better we go, before here will be hot." Said lioness with golden fur. She came to lion and licked him in face. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yes, course... girls, can we go?"

"Yes ma'am!" replied one of others lionesses. "If you say, that lady Sarabi might be in danger, we should be there as fast as we can."

"No, Sorphi..." said male. "I'm sure, that queen-mother is all right... Remember, that Tanabi is there. We just want to make sure... they didn't lost, right?"

"Right, sir." Replied Sorphi, clearly unconvinced about that.

"So let go!" said goldenfurred lioness. They went on north, leaving hidden Yakta.

"Names, names..." muttered Goldprider. "I must remind those... Sarabi? That was friend of Vitani! I don't know what is going on, so I will wait for my mistress. Yes, that is good idea." Lion used to waiting so he returned deeper in bush and laid to sleep. He almost felt in slumber, when he heard some another stranger.

"Go practice somewhere else!" said angry voice. "And find uncle... Will I be majordomo or one-man courier services?" he complained. "I was taught of ancient laws and royal protocol and I'm flying as a scout! What a waste of talent!"

Yakta sneaked closer, to see green hornbill, standing over water. He was looking on his reflection and lamenting about cruel word, that clearly underestimated him. Lion was thinking intensely, what do in this situation. However, he was told not to show himself, but many questions were bothering his head. Four lions were clearly looking for Sarabi and where they find her, Vitani would be discovered as well. "Are they friends or foes?" questioned himself Yakta. "Maybe I should interrogate him?" the muscles were faster than thoughts and lion pounced on bird before he reconsidered this action.

"Tiko, fly there, Tiko, fly there again... Why they don't ask me for legal matters, only..." deadly mass of predator felt on surprised hornbill and pinned him to the ground. He found himself, lying under lion, with bill pointed in Yakta's jaw. "...and I didn't believe uncle Zazu, when he said that such things happens." He muttered.

"Cooperate and nothing will happen to you!" growled Yakta, trying to sound scary.

"I did cooperate and nothing good came from that." Replied bird with, showing no fear just extremely boredom. "And who are, sir? Are you allowed to infringe physical integrity of king's high official?" He stopped for a while and wondered. "Well, an official _in spe_, but his majesty already approved my candidacy to majordomo office. And now, I'm on official mission..."

"Oh... yes." Agreed Yakta, who looked like he understood nothing from hornbill's speech.

"So, who are you, sir?" repeated bird.

"A..." in that moment, lion understood, that he really complicated his situation. "Just a tourist, I'm on my route... somewhere there!" he pointed some mountain on horizon. Tiko utilized opportunity to escape and he immediately jumped up and flew.

"Don't you know that any visitor, who is crossing area of kingdom, without asking permission from ruler should be treat like trespasser?" asked from safe altitude?

"Well... I planned to visit Priderock..." started to explained lion. "King Simba is old friend of mine."

"Really?" asked Tiko with doubt in his voice.

"Yes. Ask Timon or Pumbaa." Replied Yakta fast.

"So I should escort you to Priderock, sir. You should report you presence as soon as it's possible. Right?"

"Right." Said lion, hiding panic. "He will tell everyone about me! I must do something!" he thought. "So, let go..." decided. "You can ride on my back, if you're tired of flying." Proposed Yakta.

"That you, sir." Smiled Tiko. "It's very kind of..." when he lowered, lion instantly pounced on him once again and pinned him to the ground just as moment before.

"Sorry, about that, but you have to answered me to some questions."

"Hmm!" agreed terrified bird. At last, he found out, that he is talking with lion, who didn't care about royal protocol.

\/\/\/

They hadn't slept almost at all. Sarabi said, that she is tired of sleeping in her life and Vitani and Tanabi felt awake and sane as never. During slow march to south, they hadn't told old lioness... what they were up to, but she anyway felt something unusual in Tanabi's voice.

"I knew, that it wouldn't be so simple." She whispered and turned her eyes to grandson. "My dear... I hope, you don't plan anything stupid."

"I do, grandma. I want... I will demand from father to rehabilitate memory of granduncle."

"Yes... I could expect that..." she thought. "In some way, I've made him to wish that. O, Ahadi, help us all!"

"This is not her fault." Added lion, pointing on Vitani with head. "I want that."

"My dear... I must warn you... You are close to do terrible mistake. Please, do this gently. If you hurt your father's pride... nothing good will come from this!"

"I know that, grandma." Replied Tanabi.

"Ma'am, there is something more." Said Vitani. "I think, I saw my brother yesterday."

"Kovu is here?" amazed old lioness.

"No... I saw ghost of Nuka, at least I think so. He told me some important things from my parents..." she looked on fear on Sarabi's face. "No, he didn't force me to claim throne. He just said, that this would be only my decision. But he said also message from my father. To you, ma'am."

"I can't wait outside this time." said Tanabi. "But i can wait here for a while and catch you, when you're done."

"No... you've heard already almost all. Vitani, say it, please." Asked queen-mother with emotion in her voice.

"There is no long speech to tell. Just, that he forgave you long time ago. He said that this all was necessary."

Sarabi didn't show any emotion on face, but inside she felt sudden relief. At last, after years of regret and doubts, she was free from the past. She inhaled deeply and said.

"I always know it... If it only was solved then, before Mufasa's death... No, there's no use of such a guesses. Just... go home and talk with Simba."

\/\/\/

They met in half the way between North Waterhole and Outland's border. Tanabi first saw closing patrol of Pridelanders and warned Sarabi and Vitani.

"What should we do?" asked. "They clearly heading to Outlands. I suspect, that because of us."

"I strongly advise you, to be kind with your brother-in-law-to-be." Said old lioness and turned to Vitani. "And you, I advice to be kind with your sister-in-law-to-be."

"May you advice them the same?" asked Outlanderess with some doubts.

"Just let me speak with them." She called to Pridelanders. "Hallo, my dears. Good day, Kiara!"

They stopped and looked on upcoming trio with amaze. Kovu replied.

"Good day, ma'am. Are you all right?" Sarabi started to granddaughter and Kovu.

"Yes, I'm fine and feel great. Nice day for a trip."

"Grandma... we were so worried about you!" said Kiara with reproach.

"Why? I was with Tanabi and Vitani, all the time." Princess looked on Vitani with distrust. Although she was Kovu's sister, lioness was still suspicious about Outlanderess. She thought, that reunion of prides would end all problems and cease looking on the past. But for Vitani it seemed not.

"Hi, sis." Said Tanabi. "I don't know where you're going, but we're going home."

"Well, so let back home." Replied Kiara.

"Simba will be discontented with you behaviour." Muttered Kovu to Vitani's ear. "I asked you not to aggravate Pridelanders!"

"Point for you, for satisfy YOUR king." Answered Vitani with growing anger in her voice. "Point for me, for commemorate MY mother. Everyone chooses his or her own priority."

"This is YOUR king too!" gasped lion.

"Really?" asked Vitani, faking amaze. "I didn't pay a homage to him!"

"What?"

"When you were on Priderock, cherishing YOUR..." she stressed this word with sarcasm. "...victory, I was searching for mother at river bank. You can remind this to YOUR king."

Sarabi heard that and some memories flow to her from deeps of mind. "Oh, Stars... Taka never paid homage to Mufasa! He never paid homage to Simba... he was absent on coronation and presentation! So we can't say that he betrayed! Whatever he had done, he never broken his word! Why I never thought about that?"

\/\/\/

Animals were on theirs route to Priderock. Soon, the new king of Prideland was about to be crowned. News of Ahadi's death spread land fast and creature of every kind was going to pay homage to his heir. All creatures from Pridelands, except of one.

"Scar, shouldn't you go with them?" asked Banzai, looking on marching hosts of animals. Three hyenas were still too young to live without Scar's protection, so they were, as usual, on hunting with theirs caretaker.

"Once you said, that I'm king. So what for I should care about such a festivals?" asked Scar with sarcasm.

"You know... Now we know, what is your story. Won't you have some problems, when you back there?"

"How do you know, I'll back there?" asked Scar. "Anyway, I must keeping you out from hunting today. If you break sacred peace of this day, you'll be target of merciless hunt yourself."

"Come on... we would never break your ban!" said Shenzi. "Right Ed?"

"Right... his smile is saying everything." Replied Scar, looking on laughter of Ed.

"But... if you're not going to pay homage to your brother, you won't be his subject."

"Precisely." Replied Scar.

"And they will accept you back?" inquired Shenzi.

"Too much questions today." Replied Scar. "Go, drink some, then we'll back to graveyard. No hunting until next morning."

Meanwhile, on Priderock coronation was proceeding. Rafiki was waving to gathered animals, to calm them down and Mufasa was slowly ascending to Priderock's ledge. When he was on top, he raised his head and looked on crowd beneath his feet.

"I can't see Taka." Whispered Sarabi. "Where he could be?"

"There, where his king has sent him." Replied Uru with hidden anger in her voice. She knew, how deep her second son was hurt. She held grudge against both Mufasa and Sarabi, but she hadn't told that no one. "Don't search for him, you king is here, at your paw." Added, with sarcasm, which lioness didn't notice. She turned her eyes to Mufasa.

Lion roared as loud, as he could and all animals bowed at once. Rafiki looked on Sarabi and whispered. "Now, your time, my lady!" She stood and came next to her mate. Another wave of roar, this time, joint road, sounded on the plains, far to outskirts of the land.

"Now, we can go." Said Scar, from rock-pile, next to North Waterhole. "I've seen enough." And he added silently. "And maybe too much."

\/\/\/

"...so, to sum it quickly..." Was explaining Tiko. At last, someone wanted to hear his eloquent legal speeches, what makes him flattered and satisfied. Only thing, that could be improved was that, Tiko was still pinned to ground by lion. He preferred to speak in some more comfortable position. "Claims of Scar's children are unjustified from simple reason, that he was not a rightful king. And he was not a rightful king from three separated causes, which each one would question his power. First: Assuming the throne in consequence of crime, which was murder of king Mufasa. Second: Betrayal – he broke an oath of homage in moment of murdering king. Third: Scar's reign caused devastation of kingdom and endangered his subjects, what was breaking of king's duties. Is that true, sir?"

"Well" wondered Yakta. "Do you remember death of Mufasa, homage, paid by Scar and damage done during Scar's reign?"

"No, but I was told by witnesses." Replied Tiko with growing doubts. He never questioned those version of story, but then he thought, that as a lawyer, he should.

"What witnesses?"

"Apart of king Simba, my uncle Zazu, lady Nala and shaman Rafiki."

Yakta was silent for a while, than he looked on hornbill with amaze in his eyes.

"So you treat as unquestionable testimonies of clearly one side of litigation?"

"What do you mean? What do you suggest?"

"I know, that I was living in jungle for most of my life. But according to what Sicco told me..."

"You know master Sicco?!" yelled surprised bird, hearing name of his teacher.

"Yes... he was flying over Mighty Jungle about year ago. He had an accident, so I took care about him. He said me some funny stuff about laws and royal protocol..."

"This is the greatest jurist in Africa!" said Tiko. "He was teaching me once."

"All right. So what he would say, to taking words of official, mate and friend of one side of the litigation as unquestionable truth?"

"Well..." muttered Tiko. "I have never thought like that. But if we have no other testimonies..."

"No other? How many lionesses remember reign of Scar?"

In that moment, bird was illuminated. Or better to say: darkened. He realized that tale of his uncle contained some serious gaps.

"Wait... If Scar was on exile during coronation of Mufasa, how could he pay homage to him?"

"You ask me? You're the lawyer here." Replied Yakta.

\/\/\/

"Who's that?" asked Kovu with quiet whisper. "And what he done with Tiko?"

"This is..." Vitani recognized Yakta. "I knew, he would make a mess" she thought. "This is some... stranger."

"Yes, I could see that..."

Suddenly, redmaned lion released bird, who sat on his shoulder without any fear. They were talking about something vigorously.

"He doesn't look hostile." Noticed Tanabi, hidden with other lions in near bushes. "Hey, Vitani. Doesn't he remind you..." she nudged him discreetly. "...his uncle perfectly? I mean Tiko, not Yakta, of course." Lioness dropped her head in helplessness. "Ups!" whispered lion.

"What Yakta? Do you know, who is he?" asked disoriented Kovu.

"Well...a little." Said Sarabi.

"All right, masks off." Decided Tanabi and went out from bushes.

"This is changing all the case!" exclaimed Tiko. "If Zira was rightful heir of Golden Crown that mean, she wasn't subject of Simba and her war against him become legal claim of... O, master Tanabi!" noticed closing lion. "What brought you here? Master Kovu? Lady Kiara?"

"Ups!" whispered Yakta. "And that is all in camouflage's case."

"Listen, everybody." Said Tanabi. "This is Yakta, friend of Timon and Pumbaa, who also helped us yesterday. I..." realized, that his history can't be told in whole. "I can't say you where and in what circumstance, but he probably saved ours lives. I'll explain this later. He also is going to Priderock."

"Am I?" gasped Yakta to Vitani. Quiet, but not quiet enough for Kovu not to hear.

"What is going on here?" yelled lion. "Vitani, tell me."

"On a way." She replied. "Shall we go?"

Kovu looked on Kiara, but she was surprised as well.

"Don't tell him about Vitani." Advised Sarabi to Tanabi. "He has already lost."

"Pssst, Yakta!" whispered Vitani at Yakta's ear. "Just... don't talk too much, until I figure out few things."

"Affirmative, Vitani." Lioness in last moment prevented him from bowing.

\/\/\/

"Darling, have you noticed, that lionesses became quite uneasy recently?" asked Nala. "Especially... you know... our recent lionesses." They were laying before cave's entrance and looking on former Outlanderesses, talking in their own company. "This is unusual. I thought, that they no more hanging together as a one group."

"Because they haven't... until last few days." Replied king with curiosity on his face. "What might be going on?"

"I have no idea. Let's ask Zazu." She turned her head back to came and called. "Zazu!"

"Yes, ma'am?" bird flew to them almost instantly.

"What is the matter with former Outlanderesses?" asked queen.

"Except that, they were Outlanderesses, I have no idea." Replied Zazu.

"Maybe you should speak with them?" proposed Nala to her mate. "You are the king, and should know yours subjects problems."

"Yes, it's good idea, my lord." Agreed majordomo.

"All right... but Zazu... Bring all ours lionesses from hunting, right?"

"Yes sir!"

"I don't like it." Whispered Nala.

\/\/\/

"Ssshhh! He is coming here!" Simba heard muted whisper. He felt cold somewhere at his back.

"Good day, my dears!" he said, pretending to sound natural. "I see you have some matters to discuss. I won't interfere... unless those matters are connected with me."

Lionesses froze in silence, looking on themselves with untold questions. Two of them, probably Danti and Ostasi looked on... "O Ahadi! And what Sakia is doing here?" Old lioness asked other with uncertain gesture and replied to king.

"You should judge it yourself, sir. They were talking about Zira."

"Zira?" asked Simba with undisguised hatred.

"Yes." Said Danthi. "We were about to go to you, sir. We wanted to ask, why we were not allowed to salute or queen last night, according to ours customs."

Simba chocked with anger. He didn't expected that, what he consider as almost overt mutiny.

"WHAT?!" he growled. "You have now new queen, that is Nala. You have now new customs, that are customs of Priderock! Have you something against that?" he lowered his voice, that last question sounded as threat.

"Yes, we have." Answered Ostasi. "Zira was our queen. She is gone now, but this is not a reason to avenge on her and Scar, when they have no chance to retaliate."

"Yes, that right!" agreed some other lioness from Golden Pride. "And some of us remember times of Scar and we have no idea, why you never said truth about him!"

"I forbid you to speak those two names again!" roared king, stepping back from restless lionesses. But he bumped on Sakia, who whispered his to ear.

"Sir, they want just truth."

"Who told them about Scar?" yelled quietly Simba.

"Most of them remember decline of his reign by themselves. But I told some to younger ones."

"You?!" amazed lion with growing rage. "How could you..."

"Sir, we insist, you call for pride-meeting and let elder lionesses, like Sakia and lady Sarabi, tell everyone what was neglected before." Said Danti. Simba made another step back.

"Tell us!" called some other lioness. "Tell all of us. And tell Pridelanders too!"

Nala didn't see this scene from ledge, because she was talking with Rafiki. Shaman had came just before with some disturbing news.

"Lady, where is the king?" he asked exhausted after long run.

"What happened, Rafiki?" asked queen.

"Nothing... yet! But I saw something usual in my paintings... something is coming." He came closer and lowered his head to Nala's ear. "Cure or disease. Salvation or doom. Signs are not clear, might mean both good and evil." He stopped for a while, took a look around, like he wanted to make sure, that no one more is listening. "Ma'am... those signs mean break of the Circle of Life... or they mean mending of it... if Circle is broken already."

"What do you mean?"

"My queen... something went terribly wrong in past and we have repeated those errors recently. Zira, Nuka... those were unnecessary deaths... and you..."

"What me?" asked Nala with fear.

"I saw you on those paintings too... Ma'am, go with me!"

Lioness went after running mandrill. They were heading to back cave, that once belonged to Scar.

And in Priderock's foot Simba was standing against group of Outlanderesses, who were looking on king with both reproach and demand.

"Retaliate" song. Tune might be adopted from "One of us" with slight changes, according to rhymes of text. So music starts

Lionesses are surrounding Simba with hostile appearances. King steps back with fear and sorrow on his face. He looks similar, to Kovu in (One of us) scene from "Simba's Pride".

_Usurper / and tyrant (Danti/Ostasi)_

_Who is filled with hate (all Outlanderesses and Sakia)_

_How easy is to hit one that can't retaliate_

Lionesses consecutively fake the attack on Simba. Each time, Simba steps back few steps.

_Murder / and traitor (Danti/Ostasi)_

_A madman to core (all Outlanderesses and Sakia)_

_How sweet is to blame who can't reply no more_

They pointing him with paws and he hit foot of Priderock with his back. He turns to wall, stands on rear legs and clings to it. He raises his paws to nearby ledge.

_King of beasts and beast inside_

_Blood-red heart and darkened mind_

Suddenly, silhouette of Scar lying on ledge with lowered paws appears. Scar pins Simba's paws to rock. They looks like Mufasa and Scar in THAT scene.

_One who sinned sins unredeemed_

_If there is no witness we're free to judge him_

Silhouette doesn't hit Simba. Scar just raises his paws and support his head with them. He looks on Simba with curious but also sad sight. Suddenly, he dispelled in the air. Simba jumps up to the ledge.

_Guilty of the darkest crime_

_As his mane was black_

_Doesn't matter what he did in fact_

Lionesses are waiting beneath, looking like to kill. Simba looks scared and hopeless

_Cause need him to blame our blames_

_Hoping for everyone do the same_

He jumps off ledge and land behind ring of lionesses, but right in front of Sakia. He looks in her eyes.

_Cursed with scar and cursed with our hate_

_How easy is to hit one that can't retaliate_

Flashback: black and while captures of past: Simba, telling Scar, he will be king (from TLK); Scar, looking on Sarabi's with Mufasa; Scar with bleeding scar (before Ahadi); young Taka, beaten by Mufasa; Taka as a cub – Ahadi is looking on him with hatred.)

_A liar / assasin (Danti/Ostasi)_

_A sure daemon's spawn (all Outlanderesses and Sakia)_

_How easy to disown we created our own_

Simba looked amazed on Sakia, then he got some memories himself: Scar is standing over him, ordering him to run from Prideland (from TLK). Paw, that Scar raised to show direction, becomes a Simba's paw. King shocks his head to dispel memories

_Backstabber / and monster_

_He is as we see_

_How sweet when is punished some other than me_

Simba runs few steps aside and have another vision: Scar leaving cave, after argument with Mufasa (Challenge Scene from TLK), but then he transforms to Tanabi, being send to Green Den before Battle of Reunion.

_We will not look in his soul_

_He is lost to save us all_

Simba raises his head and sees silhouette of Scar, standing on main ledge of Priderock, like he was standing, banishing Kovu.

_To save from guilt and from regret_

_We banish our sins, that we cannot forget_

Scar is going to raise his paw, but he gives it up and disappears.

_Guilty of the darkest crime_

_As his mane was black_

_Doesn't matter what he did in fact_

Simba runs off to small puddle. He hurts himself in paw. He raises his paw and blood is letting from it. He looks on reflection on a water. He sees Scar, with bleeding scar.

_Cause need him to blame our blames_

_Hoping for everyone do the same_

Simba looks once again on his paw. It's look like Simba made Scar's nicksake wound.

_Cursed with scar and cursed with our hate_

_How easy is to hit one that can't retaliate_

He hit with cut paw in water's surface. Reflection splashes, but also a drops of blood fall on Simba's face. They makes his appearance to look hateful and bloodthirsty. Simba runs to Priderock.

Music stops.

\/\/\/

"He... he drew me!" whispered Nala, looking on Scar's picture. "But why?"

"I don't know, ma'am." Replied Rafiki. "I hoped that you tell me." Nala froze in nearly panic. She opened her mouth and lowered her sight to the ground. "My queen, it's critical. If you have something to confess, please, do it now, before it's too late!"

"I... I never said that to anyone, and since my mother is dead i thought that it's over. But... Rafiki, I've never known who was my father, and mother told me once..."

In that moment Simba entered the cave and shouted.

"They... we've got a revolt!"


	12. 12 Answers

12 - Answers

12 - Answers

Scar called for hyenas and when they came, he was looking on them with inscrutable stare. "They will be all right." He thought. "If they only obey my advices..."

"What's up, Scar?" asked Shenzi. "Are we going on hunt?"

"You can go by yourself, you're ready to do it. I'm going back on Priderock."

Triplets looked on their caretaker with both fear and sadness.

"For good?" asked Banzai.

"For good... or bad. Shall see."

"But what will be with us?" inquired Shenzi.

"You will live by you own. I taught you everything you have to know. You will make it, I feel this..." he stopped for a while and added with slight emotion in voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about your mother. But I decided that the truth was not the best thing to you that day. But if you now know the truth, nothing is keeping you here. You may go, to find your clan and bring them here, if you want."

"Wow... thank, Scar!" exclaimed Banzai. "We'll have all graveyard for us?"

"As long as I will have something to say, I won't let Mufasa rid you off."

"You have to go?" asked Shenzi with some sorrow in her voice.

"I have." Replied lion. "Year passed, my exile is finished. If I don't go back, some would think, that I'm afraid of Mufasa, what is not true. I'm looking forward to see him again." Saying that, he extended his claws. "Also, my mother is not well. I must be with her and take care of her. Anyway... it was interesting time, I've spent here and you made it quite pleasant."

"Thanks, Scar." Said Banzai. "Thanks for all that..."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Replied Scar and wondered. What he promised once, on Priderock's Plateau? "I'll make hyenas feasting on your wasted domain!". What a irony... because he was feeding hyenas on edge of Mufasa's land. Scar wondered, if he ever fulfil this oath. "Maybe, I'll have to, if Mufasa won't take a challenge." He thought. Suddenly, he looked on hyenas with curious stare. "Do you ever imagined yourselves, living in Prideland?"

"Well... no." replied Shenzi. "But this would be wonderful!"

"Never mind... but, if you bring clan here, I might make Mufasa to let you hunt on some part of savannah. Not to much for a start, but you won't starve." He also thought "What for I'm doing it. I had some duties with those triplets, but to care about their whole clan?" he added loud. "Anyway, go to your clan. If they want to settle here, good. If not... I wish you a luck some elsewhere. And... event in first option I wish you good luck now. I don't know, what happen to me, when I'll back."

"You'll show them, who is mane-event, Scar." Said Shenzi and Ed laughed aloud.

"I wish to, but it's not so easy... Now, I'll be go. Take care, folks."

"See ya, Scar." Replied Shenzi. "I hope soon." She added in mind.

\/\/\/

He was coming home.

It was middle of next rain season after his exile, so he was crossing the wet savannah. Animals looked on him with curiosity or fear. But fear not of his sharp claws but of mysterious scar on face. Until he came to Priderock, quite big crowd of creatures gathered to see strange looking lion. But they all scattered, when Mufasa ascended on Priderock's main ledge. King looked from there on coming brother. He remained silent, until Scar climbed to cave entrance.

"Welcome back, brother!" he called and started to lion. But Scar didn't turn his head, still going to cave. "Scar..." said king. Walking lion stopped. "So, you already used to you new name..." Mufasa hid sarcasm under soft and polite voice. "You were not here, when our father died."

"I'm sorry about your father." Replied Scar, with voice completely washed out from emotions. "I wasn't there, because I had some orders from my king."

"And you haven't paid homage to me." Mufasa came closer to brother. "You can do it now."

"Yes, I can." Replied Scar and stepped further.

"So... do it!" Said king, surprised by his reaction.

Scar turned to him, came closer and whispered him to ear.

"Force me!" his statement was quiet but cold as ice. When Mufasa didn't move, Scar turned once again to cave and noticed, that he was observing by Sarabi. "Good day, my lady." He bowed his head in polite gesture. "I hope, that my presence here won't disturb you your domestic life."

"It's yours home too, Ta... Scar." She replied, turning her eyes to the ground.

"Ask your mate." He said. "I think, he might deny it." He went to the Royal Cave.

In twilight of den's inside he noticed all lionesses, clearly waiting for something. "For me? Maybe I have a birthday today and I forgot?" asked himself with sarcasm. Lionesses looked on him with compassion and some sort of joy. "They missed me? At least someone did." One of them ran to him and suddenly hug him. It was Sarafina.

"Oh, Taka... we were so afraid! It's good to see you again..." Scar remained motionless, when she was cuddling him. Lioness gave him short lick on forehead and stepped back. "Your mother... She wants to see you."

"Thank you..." replied Scar. He looked on rest of the lionesses. "Thank you all... for this welcome. But, take me to her!" They came to smaller room of cave, where Uru was laying on grass-made bed.

"Am I dead yet and you're my funeral conduct?" asked with usual sense of humour. Then she noticed Scar. "Taka! My dear... come to me."

Lion ran to old lioness and kneeled next to her. He lowered his head and licked his mother face.

"Mom... I'm so sorry, that I was absent... but you know..."

"Hush, my son. It doesn't matter now. You are here... Oh, Stars!" she noticed scar on face. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not at all, mom." Lied Scar.

"My dear... Did you reconcile with your brother? Did he apologize?" asked with fear in her voice.

"It doesn't matter now." Replied lion. "Tell me, how are you?"

She sighed, but answered.

"Good, I guess. My age is about to claim me, but I'll be still here for a while..."

Lionesses behind them noticed, that this was private talk and went away. Only Sarafina stopped for longer, looking on Scar. "Whatever has happened, he is still so handsome and charming... And he is prince, after all. Also, Sarabi asked me to take care about him... what I'll do with pleasure..." she smiled and went outside. Mother and son were still talking.

"What said Rafiki?" asked Scar.

"He painted some sketches on the wall and started talking rots. Just ignore him."

"Maybe you want move to Green Den or somewhere else? There would be quiet and peacefully. I would take care of you and..." she looked on him with both smile and surprise.

"I wonder why Mufasa never proposed me such a thing... But right, he is king now and kings haven't mothers i guess."

"I have. Do you want to go?"

"No... I will stay here and watch over... Taka?" she stopped and looked right into her son's green eyes. "Please... try to live here and be happy. Find some lioness..."

"I did, mom." Interrupted with hidden emotions.

"Yes? Who is she?" asked Uru, but then she understood, what her son had on mind.

"Who was she, mother. Sarabi. But this is just past now... Many things are just past now."

"Your father..."

"Please, don't talk about the king." Interrupted Scar. Lioness looked on him with sorrow, but she leave this subject.

"I want just tell you... Taka, too bad, that you are not a king. I would have still a monarch and son at once. And now..."

"If you feel bad here, I'll take you to the Green Den."

"No... there I would be feel only worse. Taka, when I'll stand again, you take me to the Windy Hill?"

Scar was talking with mother for some time. Then Uru felt sleepy and fell in slumber. Her son went out as silently, as he could. He met Sarabi in cave's entrance.

"Taka, we must talk." He looked beneath, pretending, he didn't know, to whom she was talking. "Scar... it's important."

"Everything you say is important."

Lioness started to walk on Priderock slope and he followed. They came to back of rock, to small back cave and entered it in silence.

"Oh... my new... chamber." Muttered Scar. "Thank you, my queen."

"Please..." yelled Sarabi. "I want speak with you about that..." Scar came to bed-looking rock, but waited for her to sit, before he laid down. "Taka... I mean: Scar... I really regret, what happened, but I have a new life now. There is no turning back."

"No turning back." Agreed lion.

"Tell me... if you want something with all your hear and mind... is this thing is only thing that might makes you rest, wouldn't you take it?

"For all cost?" asked Scar.

"For all cost." Confirmed Sarabi. "Wouldn't you?"

"I would get it, without looking on consequences." Replied lion.

"So do you understand, why I did it?"

"No... but I wish you, never examine how it feels, if someone gets this thing on you. Is there something more, my queen?" She was silent. "Does Sarafina share this philosophy? Because I noticed, that she wants to join royal family by the agency of me. So... tell her that is not the best way, because I'm rather fading star on the royal firmament. Being first in line, not always means to be close." He stood. "Do you have some others advices for me, my queen? If not, I just wish you a luck and depart..." he started to exit. "And one more." He added, just before he went. "Beware, that I may want to retake something for all cost." He went out with burning flames in his eyes. He whispered into night. "I'll gave you one last chance, Mufasa."

\/\/\/

Uru was about to pass. In those days Scar was running around in haze in his eyes. With Zazu and Rafiki he was whole days looking for sophisticated herbs and nursing old lioness rest of the time. But it was hopeless.

"Don't fight it, Taka." Whispered Uru one day. "It will come to each of us. Sooner or later."

"Later." Decided Scar and doubled his efforts.

He changed a lot. He lost much of weight, and his posture became slim in sick-looking way. He talked seldom, and if, only to mother, Rafiki and Sarafina, who was helping him willingly. For month, since he returned from exile, apart first day, he say maybe ten sentences to Mufasa and Sarabi. He moved to small cave in rock outside main Priderock's massive, where Rafiki advised keep Uru. Almost whole pride forgot about his existence – he was so seldom with others. Even lionesses stopped theirs advances to him, seeing that Sarafina is close to him all days... and it doesn't help. Scar was living by agony of his mother.

Uru passed out shortly after. Her last words heard only Scar, who was guarding her all the time. He said it to no one. After funeral ceremony, king's brother disappeared. Just that – next day after Uru's death, he didn't come to pride feast.

"Honey, where is your brother?" asked Sarabi.

"I have no idea..." lied Mufasa. "Probably mourning our mother."

"Did you talk with him about that?"

"No." lied king second time. "Why should I?"

It wasn't true. Scar came to him previous night. With both sorrow and madness in his eyes, when awoke Mufasa.

"Sss! Wake up and come with me." King obeyed this order and went out from cave after brother. They came to that small den, where Uru had died.

"She is gone..." said Scar. "And you have taken it so lightly. Like... nothing has happened."

"Just like you, after father's death." Replied Mufasa.

"Never mind... So what you will do now? How we finish our... dispute?"

"Are you questioning my rights to throne?" growled Mufasa with growing anger.

"I don't have to... you're doing it yourself, every day."

"Is that a challenge?" roared king.

"Quiet! You'll awake everybody." Replied Scar with voice washed out from emotion. "You mean real challenge? No more craven leaving you enemy on battlefield?"

"I've beaten you once and I could do this every time I want."

"Need for another crowning from me, Mufasa?" gasped Scar. "Not today... But someday, you will get, what you deserved. Adieu!"

He ran out from cave, before Mufasa said anything.

"There will be troubles!" he thought. "Father, why you made me to do this oath! I would exile him for good!"

And Scar went in full speed to Elephant Graveyard. He got there by dawn and saw in growing light, that triplets came there with their clan.

"Shenzi? Banzai? Ed?" he called.

"Oh, look!" exclaimed Banzai. "Isn't it Scar?" hyenas went to lion. "Hi, Scar. Are you back? We've got some new neighbours here, but enough room left..."

"Shut up and listen." Interrupted lion with haze in his eyes. "I told you once, you could live in Pridelands, right? Are you still interested? Good. In coming time, you will have to do whatever I tell you... We are going on hunting."

"What for we will hunt?" asked Shenzi.

"Lions!"

\/\/\/

No one planned this, but it came by itself. During the way on Priderock, Kovu, Kiara and two Pridelanderesses was on lead and Sarabi, Vitani, Tanabi and Yakta with Tiko on shoulder was following them. Friends introduced bird to most of their secrets and were taking silently.

"I'm terribly sorry, Vitani. I don't know, what possessed me..." muttered red-maned lion.

"Never mind." Replied lioness. "It ended good, because we invited Tiko to our crew." She turned her eyes to hornbill. "Tiko, would you convince Simba to rehabilitate my father?"

"Well... ma'am... how to say it..." muttered bird. "After I acquainted with this case, I can say, that Scar was not guilty of most crimes he was accused, but... There is one problem. If we treat killing Mufasa as part of official challenge, with had been proclaimed years earlier on Priderock's Plateau, Scar had to declare it, or at least hadn't deny it."

"And he didn't." noticed Vitani. "According to Sakia's tale, my father never told what happened in the gorge. He just didn't deny lionesses suspicions."

"Well, for years, he allowed truth to be hidden. He never said what he did it."

Sarabi was listening to them in silence, but in that moment, she came closer to hornbill and said.

"Actually... he did. He told it to me."

"Oh, Stars... this case is straight like snake's track..." muttered Tiko.

\/\/\/

First night after Mufasa's and Simba's deaths was terrifying. Short ceremony, mysterious speech of Scar and came of first hyenas shocked Sarabi. She still couldn't believe, that Mufasa and Simba were dead. She returned to main cave and laid to sleep in deepest corner of the den. But sleeps didn't come.

Other lionesses felt into slumber and Sarabi was hearing only silent sobbing of Nala, hugging her sleeping mother. "Poor child... she was Simba's friend... And she was meant to be his mate one day. But now..." she barely stopped floating tears. She had to be strong...

Scar entered to cave and looked on his pride with mixed feelings. Whatever drove him to assume throne, he had to secure existence of his subjects. He realized, that it would be harder that he had thought. "But I will handle it. Ahadi did it, Mufasa as well. Hyenas? Yes, risky idea... But it's no match to coup I've made today. It will be interesting..." he turned back to leave, but suddenly he stopped and asked, whispering. "Sarabi? Are you awake?" She stood and came to him. "Good... let's make this quick."

She felt bite of both fear and some sort of excitement. She expected, what Scar would tell her. They left cave.

"Don't be afraid." Said finally lion, when they came to backyard cave. "I've already told hyenas, that you're a queen and they should treat you as you deserved." She wasn't sure if there was some irony in his words.

"My king was Mufasa..." said lioness uncertainly.

"Yes, he was..." replied Scar. "For all the time, I guess." In the same moment recollection of past: them as king and queen of Plateau, came to theirs mind. Scar burst in quiet laughter. "All the time... Plateau was too small for you."

"Scar... you must wait..." said gentle Sarabi. "We could rebuild it, but not now... some time must pass and I..." she noticed, that lion was laughing. "What happened?"

"What? You expect me to... Sarabi, I underestimated you!" replied Scar with bitter smile. "All right, we could wait few months, you don't need more to forget, right... as you accustom to death of your mate and son. And later... you will back to me, your royal-backup-old-love, right?" she winced her face, hearing this. "But it won't work. You know why?" he came to her, hugged and whispered her to ear. "I killed Mufasa!"

"What?!" she moaned amazed.

"I killed Mufasa. And Simba too." He repeated. "So what now, my queen?"

She jumped back and looked into his eyes.

"No, I don't believe you! It's not true!"

"It's true... but it doesn't matter now. If you ever be with me again, you will be my partner in those deaths. Good night, my lady!" he turned away and started to exit.

"Taka... you couldn't do it." Whispered Sarabi silent, but Scar heard that.

"Taka is dead. But today... Taka was avenged!"

Of course, she didn't believe him. But it changed nothing, she still was alone in this new and cold word. She was crying until morning came.

\/\/\/

"Quick, quick!" shouted Zazu. "A mutiny on Priderock! King needs your help!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Maitha. "Do you think that we just leave a prey like that?" she pointed on fallen zebra.

"I'm not kidding! Outlanders turned against Simba!" yelled hornbill.

"Oh, Ahadi!" asked Maitha with fear. "How it could be?"

Ten lioness of hunting pack turned theirs eyes to Zazu.

"Ladies! There is no time to explain. Go to Priderock! Quick!"

\/\/\/

Kovu was leading the group, so he noticed Timon and Pumbaa first. He waved his paw, calling king's friends to them.

"Well, well, well." Said Timon. "What we've got here... Safari?" he looked on Kovu. "Hi, mr. Shaggy! What with you, people? Have all of you came to idea of trip last days?"

"Good day, Timon, good day Pumbaa. It's nice to see you. Do you know this red-mane lion? He says, that he is you friend."

"Well... I don't recall any redskin in my crew. We're in Africa, after all!" he burst in laughter and rolled on surprised Pumbaa's back. After a while, he calmed down and looked on Kovu. "Sorry about that... you know... we were getting bugs from the highest trees, so we are on high!" he once again laughed loud, so Kovu shocked his head in hopelessness.

"Pumbaa, do you know that..."

"What that?" asked warthog. "This lion, that is running out with prince Tanabi and Vitani?"

"Hm?!"

Vitani, Tanabi and Yakta was on full speed in Priderock's direction.

"Why did we do this?" yelled Yakta. " You said, that they're friends!"

"Yes... but they would didn't understand whole situation." Replied Vitani.

"And what they think now, when we ran?"

"Calm down." Said Tanabi. "We'll be on Priderock soon and I'll explain this all to father."

"Simba might be quite surprised, when he get know, who is Yakta." Noticed lioness.

"And who is Yakta, by the way?" asked Tanabi, taking a lead.

"He was exiled with his mother, by Simba." Replied Vitani. "Shakisa died because of that."

"So, why he wants to meet with my father?" yelled prince.

"To avenge my queen, Zira." Replied openly red-maned lion.

Tanabi turned his head, without slowing down.

"I have some talent to inviting interesting guests." They were approaching home, but prince wasn't so sure, if he wanted finally get there.

\/\/\/

"Go now!" said Simba. "Let go outside... to meet our lionesses." He went out from back came and Nala followed him.

"My queen!" called Rafiki. "What did you want do say?"

"Come on, Rafiki, it doesn't matter now." Replied lioness. "Stick with us, for your own good."

"Nala! Quick!" called Simba. "They are still talking with Sakia... we must find all Pridelanders before it's too late." He slid down from south slope of Priderock. Nala was about to follow him, but Rafiki grabbed her shoulder.

"Was Scar your father?" asked. Lioness froze in place. "Yes or not?"

"No, but..." replied queen with weak voice.

"No but. In such a cases answer should be simple."

"No, he was not!" said Nala forcefully. But she added with breaking voice. "But there was a time, when he was like father to me."

"Oh..." sighed Rakifi. "This is not as simple, as i thought... The Circle was broken long before I thought it broke." He looked on Nala, going down from the slope.

"You mean times of his reign?"

"Yes..."

"Nala, come on!" called Simba from rock's foot. Some heavy clouds were gathering on horizon. Another storm was coming.

"Tell me!" ordered Rafiki.

"Simba, go for lionesses. We'll wait here. Kiara and Kovu might be back every time!" she replied. And said to mandrill. "Does it change anything?"

"Everything" replied shaman.

"All right... Will you handle it?" asked Simba.

"Yes, go!" answered Nala. When Simba started to run, she told Rafiki. "Right, but let go to north. We must find Kiara and Kovu, as soon as possible."

"Right... this way." Said shaman and started to run, almost as fast as lions can. "Go, tell me, milady!"

So she told him.


	13. 13 – Survivors

13 – Survivors

13 – Survivors

Reign of the new king started in a weird way. Hyena on Priderock was unusual vied and it took some time, until lionesses accustomed to that. Scar was keeping his guests a tight reins, what was quite easy, due to respect given to him.

"You interrupted lionesses hunt!" growled lion over hyena, that he caught previous day on cantering. "You know the law!" king was lightening by rays of raising sun, that made his black mane glittering.

"Y... yes, my lord!" yelled terrified creature. They were standing on cliff before main cave's entrance.

"You are not allowed to leave Elephant Graveyard until I send for you... And if you do this for second time... I will mark you." He extended his claws and put them to face of hyena. "And then, any lioness would kill you without any consequences. Is that clear?"

"Clear, sir!" cried out criminal.

"Now... go!" he turned eyes to triplets, who were serving him as adjutants. "You are responsible, to keep him off the savannah. Right?"

"Yes, Scar. Will be done." Said Shenzi with hidden fear in her eyes.

"So... dismiss." Finished Scar and turned back to cave. He noticed that little Nala was gazing on him with curiosity, but also with anxiety.

"What a poor child..." thought king. "She was friend of Simba... and took his death heavily. Shame on me, that I had to do this... but this cub was son of Mufasa!" he shocked of sorrowful thoughts from mind and backed to Nala. "What an irony... when I told her mother, what I think about her, she just had a cub with some rogue-lion from Outlands. But she hoped once, that I would be father to her child." Then he had some weird, but also natural idea. "I have some debts to this cub. I made her suffer and endangered her life on Elephant Graveyard... If I wasn't on time... and Mufasa wasn't on time, those overzealous triplets would kill her too. But I have a chance to recompense her that." He stepped closer to the cub. "Good day, Nala."

"Hi, mr. King." Replied girl with sky voice.

"What you're doing here, so early? You can sleep until your mother awake." Said Scar.

"Yes... but I... had a nightmare." Tears shown in her eyes. Lion touched her head with paw and she hug it, with silent sobbing.

"Ssshh! It's all right now, right?" he also hugged cub and was cuddling her for some time. When Nala calmed down, he started to walk the cliff in direction of his back cave. She followed.

"Do you want to tell me?" asked lion with soft and gentle voice.

"Well... you are king, sir. I guess, you have some other duties to do, that listening about some... stupid dreams."

He again toughed her with paw, so she stopped. Scar looked on her face and said.

"No. That why I'm here - to listen all of your... of yours problems. I'm the king and you have right to demand from me help and protection."

"I thought, that subjects are to serve king..." said Nala with uncertain voice. Scar smiled and started again.

"No... it just a show... The truth is, that king have only duties. Sometime, his duty is to giving orders. But he is giving orders only to serve his subjects. If he is not, he is not a real king."

Nala was gazing on Scar with amaze. King stood in rays of raising sun, looking grand and royal as never before. But also he was smiling. Scary posture faded away, and she discovered, that for the first time, she remembered, Scar was calm and joyful. For moment, she wondered, if her father was like him.

"But... you were just so angry on this hyena..."

"Oh, perceptive girl are you... Yes, I was." Agreed. "But it was also for good of this hyena, all hyenas and our, lion's alliance with them. We must keep on our laws, to cooperate in harmony. If this harmony breaks, a disaster comes. King is to keep balance between his subjects and nature itself."

"This must be quite hard work? Am I right?" she asked.

"Precisely!" replied Scar.

"We are kings" song. Imagine random tune, but both merry and full of pride. So music starts:

Scar and Nala are standing on Priderock's cliff. Lion raises his paw and points horizon to cub. Change to capture of tiny birds, pecking in crocodile's mouth.

Scar:

_There are many things that seem_

_You so strange when you look in_

One of the birds picks some piece of muck from between predator's teethes, and crocodile closes his eyes with relief.

_But in time this comes to you_

_See them all as simple truth_

Bird flies up, then he sees several others crocodiles, opening its jaws.

_Look on grass, look on sky_

_Feel the rhythm that they provide_

Shots of merry life on savannah. All seems to be in perfect order. Scar is gently combing Nala's fur on head with his claws, but he suddenly cuffs it, and she looks like has an Irokez-hair. She smiled swashbuckling.

_But fell free to choose you song_

_That a right to you belong_

Chorus:

Scar grabs Nala in his paws and jumps over edge of cliff, to slide from slope. After seconds of fear, Nala bursts in merry laughter.

_We are kings of this world_

_Our lives reign bring shines untold_

The are sliding, sunrays are reflecting on their fur, especially on Scar's mane.

_With both glory and humility_

At the word "humility", they comes down and Scar hits with his head in some tree-trunk. He looks shocked, but Nala climbs on his head and licks hit forehead. Scar smiles.

_In your paws lay your fate_

_Each day part of that create_

_We're king of this reality_

Nala lays herself on lion's head, pretending that she is crown. Scar points world around. Then, they run to small torrent nearby.

\/\/\/

Nala asks Scar:

"So we are all kings?"

"Yes, my dear. In some way, we are. All we can make choices, that influence the other and all we have our duties to someone. That is the kingship. I'm the king, because I'm playing with you... Your mother is queen, because she carry about you... And you are the queen too."

"I?" asks Nala with amaze. "How it could be?"

"You have just commanded me to laugh!" replies Scar and they starts to laugh together.

\/\/\/

Song is going on. Scar:

_Like a ships on the sea_

_To the winds subdued are we_

Shot of some small rodent, floating on bunch of leaves. Suddenly, he notices, that flow has captured and he is closing to small waterfall in and in panic, raises one of the leaves up, like s.o.s signal.

_But we have sails - with those_

_We can always change our course_

Wind, blowing in leaf, is taking rodent to bank. Camera focuses out, that we see, that Nala was blowing to save this creature.

_Between "want" and "we must"_

_There's much more, and you can trust_

Pack of some birds is flying over savannah. Leader of pack is pointing something with wing, and all birds obeys his order.

_That both duties and will_

_Are to ours lives make fulfilled_

Birds came down on tree to find some delicious fruits. They eat with pleasure and leader of pack is looking on this with pride.

Chorus. Both Scar and Nala:

_We are kings of this world_

_Our lives reign bring shines untold_

_With a glory but with no more fear_

Nala stomps on snake. She jumps away in fear, snake slides away in fear, but then Scar comes. They all look on each other and smile. Then make a polite bow to each other and snake slides away.

_In our paws lays our fate_

_Each day part of that create_

_We're king of this world, now and here._

Scar and Nala are going back to Priderock. Sarabi is looking on them from cave entrance.

Music stops.

\/\/\/

Scar went into savannah on his daily patrol and Nala returned to cave. In entrance she met Sarafina.

"Good day my, dear. Where have you been? "She asked with curiosity but also with silent reproach in her voice.

"Oh, mom... I was talking with king..." Sarafina frowned and Nala added quickly. "But he wasn't angry. He is so nice and said that I can speak with him any time..."

"King have his own duties." Replied lioness coldly. "Don't disturb him. He might starts to..." suddenly shocking thought came to her mind. "...liking you and maybe..." she lowered her head to get to Nala's ear. "King have no cubs... He is lonely... maybe he needs company of such a sweet girl..." she lowered her voice and said silently. "So much, he accepts you as his daughter and... his heir!"

"What, mommy?" asked Nala.

"Nothing, my dear... You've done well. King needs you." She added quietly. "And we need him!"

\/\/\/

Days were going fast, and dry season passed. But there were significant less rain, that used to be in previous years. Savannah got some unhealthy, yellow colour and part of prey herd moved away from Prideland. Scar saw it clearly, but he was not afraid.

"Look, Nala." He said to his favourite. They were on Priderock's Plateau, where lion was showing her wonders of kingdom. Also, growing lioness loved climbing on rock's slope. "This year is strange... very strange. It will be dry, as no year I remember. But finally, we are about to see, what gives us alliance with hyenas."

"Yeah... but what hyenas have with it?" asked Nala, who rather disliked scavengers, like serious part of the pride.

"I ordered Shenzi and Banzai to train in battue hunting. They will help lioness in their job..."

"In yours job you meant, sir!" said Nala defiance. "I'm ready to hunt too!"

"Yes, of course, my dear..." he hugged her laughing. "And you will hunt soon. So hyenas will track prey and making a battue and you will do you part."

"Wow... tricky!" replied lioness with admiration. "Did your father teach you that?"

Scar sighed quietly and replied with some strange tune in his voice.

"No, my father hasn't taught me anything about kingship. Mufasa was meant to be king from moment he was born. I... I just heard some about ruling and... figured it myself."

"So... you are extraordinary king!" exclaimed Nala. "You are very wise!"

"Maybe, but wisdom won't feed us. Now we all must hunt to live. Do you wish go with me?"

"King hunts himself?" amazed lioness. "It's quite unusual..."

"As well as our present situation. Do you want to go on first hunt with me?"

"Wow... sure I do!" replied Nala with sparks in her eyes.

"Lead the way, my lady."

\/\/\/

"But... but..." Rafiki was amazed with words of his queen. "I don't understand. You was very close to Scar, right?"

Nala sighed and replied silently. "Once, I though I loved him as if he was my father."

"But when I visited your pride during drought, I saw that you was angry on him. Why?"

"You don't know? I think you do..." said Nala with bitter smile. She laid herself on rock cliff and lowered her paw outside the edge. "Mother told me once... and I believed... that Scar wanted to make me his heir and proclaim as the queen. But in second year of drought came Zira..." she told that name with clear hatred. "...and her pride. They destroyed everything!"

"Do you remember that? Tell me, I wasn't there those days..."

\/\/\/

Hell is the desert.

But Golden Lions live on desert whole their life. Is this mean that their live in hell? No, not usually. Only that year was so hellish. Drought, real drought chased them away from Golden Sands. Every one source had dried and remained herds had moved away. So pride had to move away as well. Old king Arista said only: "South", so they started to south. Because the ruler was weak and tired his children were leading the way.

"Zira..." shouted Sparthi, trying to overscream growing sandstorm. "It's my turn now... I will take a lead." Walking on lead and making a track in sand was tiring work for everybody, both full grown lion and young lioness.

"Sparthi, what you're doing?" replied Zira with fear in her eyes. "Back to father... you are hurt! Your wound will get dirty, you'll catch infection!" but lion was still walking next to her, aside the path in sand. "Come in!" she almost dragged in on track, just behind her. Whole pride was crossing desert in clouds of dust. They were going in line, on one track, because that was easier and more safety. They didn't anything further than three meters due to sand in the air. If Zira on the lead had turned herself back, she would see only brother behind her or maybe third in column, but no one more.

"Sis... I have my duties too. And I see, that you are exhausted."

"I'm exhausted of guarding you... This is sick – you are my elder brother, so you should be overprotective..."

"Right, I will be. Just let me lead..."

"Sparthi!"

"Just a moment... We will be on a place for few days... Father saw a savannah in his dream. There will be out new home."

Zira, young and beautiful lioness with glowing golden fur, looked on her brother. He was similar to her – the same colour of fur and so akin facial features. But he also had long, sandish mane in lower part spotted with blood. "Great... it only got worse." Thought lioness and stopped. Sparthi immediately raised his paw, showing following lionesses to stop as well. "What now?"

"Show me your cut." She commanded. "Come on..." he unwillingly came closer and she crouched next to him. She looked on injury on his paw. "Oh, Stars! What a mess!" she muttered, watching heavily rankling wound. "Doesn't hurt you?" she looked in her brother's eyes.

"Hurt as hell but we have no time to lose. Go... we must be on this place from father's dream as soon as possible!"

"Right, go..." agreed Zira. She lost almost all her hope.

\/\/\/

Day after, Arista died. Until last breath he was repeating his last vision about land of sanctuary where Golden Pride would survive the cataclysm. And another day after, they left desert and entered outskirts of dry savannah. But for thirsty pride it was a paradise.

"How... beautiful..." whispered Sparthi. He got a fewer and was guiding by Zira and her friend, Doria. Prince... or since day before – king of Golden Pride was weak, but even in sickness he was encouraging lionesses. "Right... it's here. We just must get to this..." he tried to raise his paw, but he failed. So he pointed with head. "Rock. There someone will help us."

This scene saw Zazu, patrolling the area.

\/\/\/

"Sir! Intruders in the Prideland!" panted bird, when he reached Scar's cave. King was giving briefing to hyenas leaders. Nala was also presented, learning about way of kingship.

"...so you must form small patrols and... What?" he turned eyes to majordomo. "What again, Zazu?"

"My lord... About ten lionesses and a lion are heading to Priderock. They have entered our territory and coming in fast."

"Who... from where?" asked lion.

"From desert, sir." Said hornbill.

"Desert? How they could made it in such..." he wondered for a while. "Right, we shall see. Zazu, call lionesses, we will escort our guests..."

"They are trespassers, sir." Noticed Zazu.

"I have not decided it, yet." Said Scar with cold voice. "Maybe they are your guests, who need our help... but now, we must investigate. Shenzi!" he ordered to hyena. "Get thirty from your clan and follow us. Don't show yourselves, until your told to. Right?"

"Right!" agreed hyena.

"So, go..." he looked on Nala. "I strongly suggest, you stay on Priderock."

"Is this an order, sir?" asked adolescent lioness with silent request on her face.

"Eghr!" muttered Scar. "But whatever will happened, you will stay back."

"Yes, my king!" said Nala, smiling.

\/\/\/

"There!" panted Sparthi. "Lions."

"Doria, come with me." Ordered Zira. "We're taking king... easy..." two lionesses were guiding, or better to say: carrying wounded lion. When leader of local pride noticed it, he instantly ran to them.

"Stop... lay him on the ground!" ordered blackmaned lion. "How is he?"

"Bad, sir." Replied Doria. "Open wound, infected three days ago."

"Zazu!" said local leader to blue hornbill, flying over theirs heads. "Bring Rafiki with those antiseptic herbs... or not... Tell him to get on Priderock. We will carry him." Bird flew away and lion turned to lionesses. "Help me." He asked and gentle took Golden King on his back. Zira and Doria supported him from sides."

"Sir... what happening?" asked Nala.

"He is wounded, my dear." Replied Scar. "Guide those lioness to home."

"But..."

"Do it..." panted king, overweighed by Sparthi's body. "Every one go to Priderock. Sarabi, show them waterhole..."

"Scar, it's almost dry!" yelled former queen.

"And they are so!" replied king with forcefully voice. "Do it, or they will be done!"

"Thank you, sir!" whispered Zira. Carrying Sparthi caused, that she was walking nestled to Scar. Her lips were just next to his ears. "I don't how we would ever return that..."

"Survive for a start." Replied king. "I'm Scar, king of Prideland."

"I'm Zira, sister of Golden King, Sparthi. Sparthi is whom we're carrying now."

"Royal convoy!" smiled Scar with effort. "Nice to meet you, Zira. Even in that circumstances."

"With all due respect, in that circumstances you're most desired person to meet. You are saving us." Replied Zira with bitter smile.

\/\/\/

"How is he?" asked Scar, looking on Sparthi over Rafiki's shoulder. They were standing in central cave and golden lionesses were resting by wall in one, scarred group.

"Bad, sir." Replied shaman. "But I will do, what I can."

"Come on, Zira." Said king, gentle pushing golden lioness. "He will do everything is needed."

"Right." Agreed she and unwillingly followed Scar.

"Sir, we must to speak." Said Sarabi with cold voice. She looked on Zira. "Alone."

"You be all right?" asked Scar to Zira.

"Thank you... I think so..."

"I'll be in minutes." He went few steps away and called for Nala. "My child, please, be with Zira... She is shocked by this all... right?"

"Right, sir." Replied adolescent lioness, quite surprised by this request.

Scar went away from cave, following Sarabi. They came to back cave.

"What happened, Sarabi?" asked coldly. "Don't you see, we've a situation here?"

"And that what I'm up to." Replied former queen. "With all due respect, Scar..." in privacy she seldom called him king. But Scar sounded in her mouth as official as formal title. "I and all lionesses are amazed, how excellent you are running your kingdom. Times are hard, but you managed to maintain control. We trust you, but... What are you doing now? Those strangers already have drunk half of our daily water resource!"

"So we have an another half." Noticed Scar.

"Scar, we can't feed them! We will starve."

"We will... but those poor creatures are our guests! I won't let any guest die in my domain... I won't let anybody die in my domain, right?" he asked with tensed voice.

"My king..." she pleaded. "This is so risky! Don't let them rob us from our food and water!"

Scar looked in lioness eyes, full of fear and doubt. She noticed, that king's stare was calm and decisive. He said with strong, clear voice.

"You have no idea, what the hunger is. You have no idea, what the thirst is. I have." He stopped for few second, closing his eyes, like he was recollecting something, then he continued. "When I was on Elephant Graveyard... you know, long ago, just after Taka's death..." he stressed his irony. "I was starving for month, until I've learned to hunt. I was wounded, crestfallen, weak and hopeless. And that was the state, that I wouldn't wish to even my worst enemy... even Mufasa! When you were feasting on fat preys on Priderock, I was feeding on mice and herbs to cheat my hunger. My wounds were aching, some of then were rankling. Do you know, how I felt?" he almost shouted. "No... but believe me... today I saw in Zira's eyes the same fear and fatigue that I saw in my own eyes, by water reflection, long time ago. I won't let them die! I won't leave then, like you have left me!" She jumped back, terrified by his stare.

"Scar..." she cried quietly. "Sometime I wish... I beg Stars, to let us be together again... But sometime I do believe that you really have killed Mufasa and Simba."

He looked on her with sudden wave of understanding and sympathy.

"Sometime I wish that Taka is still alive." Replied. "But as you said once: there is no way back."

He left den and got back to main cave. He found lionesses sleeping, except Nala and Zira.

"Sir... Zira wants to talk with you." Said king's favourite.

"All right... Shall we go on walk?" asked king to Golden Lioness. "Thank you, my dear." He whispered to Nala.

"Yes, Scar." Replied Zira with weary voice.

They went outside and came down from Priderock. Zira was silent, only lion talked. Finally, she said with uncertain voice.

"You don't have to do it."

"Do what?" asked king. They stopped in colony of bushes, nearby rock.

"Save us." She replied. "I saw, what is happening here. You're giving us from yours pride resources. It's crazy..."

"Crossing the desert during sandstorm is crazy as well."

"We had to..."

"I have to, too." Explained lion. "I always thought, that being a king is not just being a leader. It's..."

"Being a king like you are." Finished Zira. "You are someone special, Scar. Someone... greater, I think."

"Don't flatter me." Interrupted Scar. "You will get you water anyway." But he felt, that lioness was honest. "But... thank you. Such a words help a lot."

"We will earn for you protection!" exclaimed Zira. "Our lioness tomorrow will go on hunting and..."

"Hush, my beauty!" said Scar, laying his paw on Zira's head. "Just don't think too much tonight. I know, what you have been thought... My parents are dead, i know what hunger means... And I know, that some things won't solve, if we looking on them with weary eyes. Go to sleep, relax... cry if that help you."

Zira hugged him and burst in tears.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "But I..."

"Easy, my beauty. You will be all right."

So they stayed together until dawn and last tear of Zira. Only witness of this was Nala, looking from Priderock's ledge.

"No!" she whispered. "He is mine!"


	14. 14 – Prides and prejudices

14 – Prides and prejudices

14 – Prides and prejudices

"What the..." whispered amazed Kovu. "Where are they going?" he was looking on running trio: his sister, stranger and prince Tanabi.

"To home, I guess." Replied Sarabi. "But each one understands word home in different way." She added silently.

"But... but... Kiara, shouldn't we chase them?"

"Kovu!" exclaimed old lioness. "Who you want to chase? Your sister, your brother-in-law or lion who saved them?"

"Grandma..." asked Kiara. "But why they are running? What happened?"

Queen-mother started slowly walking thought savannah, so rest of pack did the same. She smiled and replied granddaughter.

"My dear, there is too much to explain. For now, I can say, that everyone of them has his or her own business to king. They need to talk with Simba without witnesses."

"But maybe we speed up a little." Proposed Kiara.

"Is this connected with my mother?" asked Kovu. "Is this the consequence of Vitani's recent... obsession?" added with uncertain voice. He had no idea, what his sister was up to.

"Yes and no." said Sarabi "Yes, because this is about your mother... and step father too. No, because you should be last person to name commemoration of your parents obsession."

"Your highness... this is over. This is the past. I told it Vitani, but she didn't listen to me."

Sarabi sighed silently but didn't slow her steps. Images from the past were floating in her mind, disturbing all thought. Words of Kovu surprised her and scarred too. "He forget about his mother... Not that he has no memories, but he forget that Zira was his mother. She didn't deserve such a fate – being forgotten by own child." She said to lion.

"Because that is not a past for Vitani. She lives not with a memory of Zira and Scar... she lives with Zira and Scar. They are one, like child and parents should be."

"Grandma, don't start it. You're hurting Kovu!" gasped Kiara.

"And what would you do, my dear, if in battle of Reunion Zira won?" asked old lioness with soft but inquiring voice. "If pride was united under Kovu's leadership, but also under the banner of Scar. Would you ever... don't matter, how you love Kovu... disown your father? I don't think so. So why you demand this from Vitani."

"And why you are softhearted for her, your highness?" asked Kovu. "I don't get it... She is daughter of your enemies, after all."

She looked on lion with compassion smile.

"Yes, my dear, you don't get it. Scar and Zira weren't my enemy... or at least I can say, that Zira did nothing against me. But I was her enemy and I hurt her deeply. Am I softhearted for Vitani? Yes, I am. Why? Because I have some debts to her mother... your mother."

"Grandma?"

"Just listen, my child. This is tale, you probably have never heard, because no one wanted to tell it. But now..."

\/\/\/

"Scar, there is no water, no food..." yelled Banzai, entering cave of king.

"Quiet!" roared lion. He added with quiet but freezing voice. "Don't say a word! Today is mourning after king Sparthi. No hunting today! I proclaimed sacred peace for every creature in that land."

"Yeah... You could just tell us, you saving preys for future, without this funeral speeches stuff..."

Scar attended on him with paw of extended claws, but he stopped in last moment.

"Don't play with me, Banzai. Don't make me to do things I don't want to..."

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm hungry too!" growled lion. "But today we will not eat! This is homage to ruler and hero."

"Dead ruler and dead hero." Noticed hyena. "Should we starve to death to celebrate him?"

"Shut up! Lady Zira will hear you!" gasped king.

"Boss, this chick has made you funny in the head..." Scar put his claws to Banzai's neck, so he immediately stopped and added with polite voice. "I mean that lady Zira has disturbed your ability to judge our situation."

"If you're right..." whispered Scar. "If I were you, I wouldn't bother your king with such suggestions. He would be very, very nervous... and unpredictable."

"He would?" asked hyena, shivering from fear.

"Yes... so go... bother someone more tempered..." said Scar. When Banzai was heading to exit, he added with sudden concern in voice. "And... Banzai... Just rest. You need save your energy. Tomorrow we will go on hunting. Further than last time."

"Yes, boss." Replied scavenger and quitted the cave. He was angry on Scar, but also he know, that king was doing what he had to. If his clan wasn't under lions protection, it probably was dead already.

"Who was that?" asked Zira from inside of chamber.

"Just... hyenas with condolences" replied Scar, returning to her.

"Is there a danger of mutiny?" asked lioness. In one second she came from cries and mourning to cold analysis of situation. King was amazed by her fortitude. "She lost her brother yesterday... She miss him so much... but she didn't let her emotions to blind her. She is thinking about her pride and... my pride too."

"No, all is going..." he knew, she would notice any lie, so decided to be honest. "...as well, as it would be in our situation."

"Critical situation." Added lioness.

"Yes... but don't bother about that. We're doing all we could. Stars will allow us to live, we survive. If not..." he came closer to lying lioness. "...there no reason to worry about something, we can't change."

"Sorry, Scar." She replied. "I know, we'll make it. You lead us."

"Yes, yes... but this is not so easy that you think... I know, that I'm right now... but... I'm not so sure about my past." He sit next to lioness in silence.

"There will be a story, sir?" asked Zira.

"I don't know, if you want hear my stories..."

"Of course I want." She replied. "If you only wish to share it with somebody."

"Since today I haven't. But you are a exception."

He told her everything. From early cubhood. About conflict with Mufasa and father. About love with Sarabi. About challenge and his scar. About exile, return and death of his mother. And... also about murdering Mufasa."

"Monster!" gasped Zira.

„Indeed. Sometimes I call myself like that." Agreed lion.

"No! I mean your brother!" exclaimed lioness.

"In that point you have right too."

"No... you are the king... and you always was, even when your brother was ruling. But..." she asked with uncertain voice. "What about Sarabi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love her?" she inquired with breaking voice.

"Now? Of course not! She killed Taka for good. Why do you..."

"Good!" she sighed. "That I mean: it's terrible..."

"What are trying to tell me, my beauty?" asked surprised Scar.

"Whatever I tried, I've failed." Replied Zira with strange voice. She turned her stare to ground.

"Well... I was honest with you." Muttered lion. "But I can understand scorn for loser and murderer..." he stood and intended to walk away.

"No, Scar!" she caught him with paw. "I didn't mean it... I meant something... opposite!" He stopped and looked on her. "I know who you are and I know, who I am. I know, that now I'm just your guest, living by your kindness. And I'm not equal to you in any way: you're a king and I... am living tombstone of long forgotten glory. But... what would you say, if I told you, that I love you?"

Scar was standing like paralysed, thinking heavily. Finally, he replied.

"I think, I would said wow!" he looked in Zira's eyes. "You were kidding, right?" but her stare expressed exactly the same, that she had said. "Wow!" exclaimed Scar and almost pounced on golden lioness.

They hugged themselves for a while, until Scar jumped back, looked on Zira with delight and gently licked her face.

"This is a crazy idea, my handsome." Whispered lioness.

"Precisely, my beauty!" replied Scar. "It's something right for us!"

\/\/\/

New queen was declared few days later. It was short and sad ceremony, led by Rafiki. Short, because of hard times, sad, because still fresh memory of Sparthi. Lionesses from Pridelands were looking on Zira with mixed feelings. She was already known as brave and strong lioness, who on every step express her gratitude for local pride for saving her people. But from the other hand, she was stranger there. Lionesses were hoping, that king would wed Sarabi and she would be queen again. But it happened in other way.

"Zira, Queen of the Pridelands and the Golden Pride!" exclaimed Zazu, when ceremony was over.

All lioness bowed with respect. But not all of then so fast and not all of then with honest respect. As last bowed Sarabi and Sarafina. Sarafina whispered to her daughter.

"My dear... King shouldn't do this."

"He is our king... he met his love. What is wrong with that."

"They will have children!" gasped lioness. "And that means..."

Mother and daughter thought about two different things. "He surely will have son with this strangeress. So my daughter will never inherit the throne!" thought the first. "Stars! If he loves her... would he forget about me?" thought the second.

Zira was receiving congratulations from both prides. Golden lionesses were showing sky they joy from unexpected privilege to theirs leader and Pridelanderesses were saying polite and official congratulations to Zira. At the end, Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala came to royal couple.

"Sarabi..." said queen quietly. "I'm queen now, but I want ask you a favour." Golden lioness looked on Sarabi uncertainly and with some regret in her yes. "Would you still be leader of hunting pack?" former queen was amazed. "She wants to buy my trust, bribe me!" she thought. Office of first lioness in hunting pack was prestigious... and also usually belong to ruler's mate. "If you refuse, I will propose it to Nala." Nala's eyes extended. "But I hope, that you will accept." She came closer and added lioness to ear. "I don't want change anything here. I know, I'm just a guest. Even, as a queen I will remember that."

"Yes, my lady." Replied Sarabi coldly. "I will lead lioness. All lionesses?"

"Golden Pride is now united with us." Said Scar. "We will remember, who came from where, but for now, as a king and queen, we won't see any difference in our pride."

"Yes, sir..." replied Sarabi. "And yes, ma'am!" she added with colder voice. Three lionesses went away.

"It won't be easy..." noticed Zira. "They don't like me."

"Sorry." Replied king. "I have no power to change that... but you will change, in time, I'm sure. You will be excellent queen and..."

"Mother of royal children?" smiled golden lioness.

"And that of course too..." laughed Scar. "Is this was some sort of suggestion?"

"Figure it out yourself, my lord." Replied Zira playfully and went to back cave. Scar followed her immediately.

\/\/\/

Nuka born next rainy season, or at lest, when next rainy season should be. Mother was surrounded by her friends from Golden Pride, who were admiring new cub. Pridelanderesses didn't share this joy, or at least, didn't want to show that Sarabi and Sarafina. Sarabi herself was helping in labour with Rafiki, but hid her emotions deep. When Rafiki came to get rest, she followed him and ask blunt.

"Will this cub live?" Mandrill looked in eyes on former queen with amaze, but replied.

"He is very weak... Something bad is floating in the air... Nuka... they want to call him Nuka. In Goldlanders it means Wind from desert. I wonder, if they know, what it means in our ancient tongue..."

"You didn't answered me." Noticed Sarabi coldly.

"Cub is sick, but I think, we'll save him." Said shaman.

"All right... that all I wanted to know."

"Strange..." noticed Rafiki. "Sarafina has just asked me the same question."

"Never mind. Where is king? Why he is hasn't stayed with his newborn son?"

"He is on hunting!" replied mandrill. "He want to provide lactescent mother some real food, not just a rodents and old carcass. He is doing his best. Nala is with him."

\/\/\/

On east outskirts of Prideland, two lions were sneaking to small heard of gnus. It was one of the last herds, know to king, but he decided to take down prey from it. Hyenas were guarding flanks, but Scar and Nala were up to catch creature.

"Don't hurry..." was whispering lion. "You have to be sure, you're in range. One chase, one try... You can't afford more. Save your energy... be prepared... NOW!" he shouted and sprang from bushes. Nala followed shortly after him.

Hyenas started to howl and disoriented herd scattered. Scar chose one of creatures fast and ran to it at full speed. Gnu, weary like most of animals in area, reacted in last second and shunned king's pounce. But Nala sprang just right after and pinned antelope down.

"Well done!" exclaimed lion and came to his favourite. "Great hit! You're wonderful!"

"Thank you, my lord." Replied lioness with unnatural voice. "Let get back quick, until we will be to hungry to refrain from eating this delicious..."

"Wait." Said Scar. "First of all, you must eat a piece, to regain you energy. It not a trophy... it's necessity." She started to eat and Scar tore out piece for hyenas, that supported them. "Everyone has its needs." He notice and looked on Nala. "What happened, my dear? You're so... upset."

"Nothing, sir..." she replied with tensed voice.

"I see that something is bothering you." Said Scar, looking carefully on lioness. "I'm very sorry, to bother you with this extraordinary hunt, but you know... Nuka born and... Did I do something wrong?" asked, seeing grimace on Nala's face.

"Sir, nothing... but..." her voice broke and she finished almost sobbing. "You have your mate now... and cub... and almost no time for me..."

Scar was about to swallow piece of fresh meat, but he froze at once and for long seconds was looking on young lioness.

"My dear... I'm still your king... your caretaker... and friend, if you allow me to say that. But you must understand, that I have duties to others to. To pride... now, to two prides. To Zira and Nuka. Yes... I neglected you recently and I'm sorry about that. I believe, that I had to, but I'm sorry anyway." He came closer and hugged Nala. "When this damned drought will end, I promise, I will..."

"No, sir..." she interrupted. "I understand it all. You have your family now. I can't be upset because of that."

"Nala... I have mate and son, but this is not all my family. You all are my kins and friends. I'm king and want to be as father to you... If i even failed, that don't mean, that i don't want to."

"Yes I know." Replied lioness. "Let go back. They are waiting for us."

\/\/\/

"Mother!" exclaimed Nala with amaze. "What are you talking about?!"

She, Sarafina and Sarabi were lying on plain near Priderock. Day was cloudy, but there were no rain from those dusty clouds. It looked grim and scary, just like they situation.

"Think, my child!" said Sarafina. "King has sent expecting Zira with Nuka and Shakisa with Yakta... what on Stars possessed Shakisa, to have a cub in times like this? But never mind... King sent them on border and ordered us to carry them food. We can't afford it! They must carry themselves!"

"Mother! Zira is our queen..." Nala said word queen unaware of her own grudge to Zira. "...and she is expecting second child of king! We must foster her for all cost."

"We?" asked Sarabi. "Zira had her own pride. They should provide supplied for theirs queen."

"She is our queen now!" exclaimed young lioness.

"My child... why do you advocate her?" surprised Sarafina. "She robed you from the throne!"

"No, this is not..." yelled Nala, but in that moment some bubble in her heart cracked. She realized, that her mother had right. She was hating Zira for stealing all Scar's attention from her. "Please, don't say that."

"We have to." Noticed Sarabi. She thought silently "If Nala's loyalty to Scar will fade, all our pride will be ill-disposed towards Golden Ones. We would rid those strangers out!" she added aloud. "Whole Golden Pride is grave danger for us. Sharing with them is like stealing food and water from ours mouths. How long it will be?"

"King says, that rains will come next season."

"The same, he said last year!" gasped Sarabi. She did it with heavy heart. She didn't want to blame Scar for anything, but her priority was rid off Zira. "I will pay her back, for stealing Scar from me!" she thought maliciously.

"Well..."

"My daughter... help us... King will listen to you!"

"Right... I'll go with you." Decided Nala with serious regret. "My king... don't think, that I turns my back on you. It's just a... necessity." She thought.

\/\/\/

"Nuka?" asked Scar with quiet voice.

"He is sleeping. Should I awake him?" asked Zira.

"No... he sleeps. Good." Said king with emotion in voice. He came to Cub's Sanctuary on Outland border, to see with mate and son. He had almost no time for any trips, so he managed to leave Priderock late on night. He came to Zira about midnight. Hiding was just a small rock, covered with bushes from one side. But it had its advantages and main was a source. It was giving moderate portions of water, but I was enough to two lionesses and two cubs.

Zira raised her paw and stroked her mate's mane.

"It's almost time for me... If this will be boy, I want name him Kovu."

"Kovu?" amazed Scar. "But this means scar in ancient language."

"Yes. I want him to follow his father's pawprints." Explained Zira. "And if this will be daughter, let name her Vitani."

"War." Noticed king. "Why such a scary names?"

"She... if is she... will be child of war. Our war against all world. Against Circle of Life, that wants to crush us." Said Zira, looking into dark night. "But we will prevail. Our heir will live and inherit throne of father."

Scar looked on sleeping Nuka. Tiny cub was still skinny, even as his age. Lion felt cold on his neck.

"And what about Nuka?" he asked.

"My love, I'm doing everything I can..." sobbed lioness.

"I know, my dear." Said Scar and licked her in forehead.

"But he is sick. Rafiki was yesterday, gave him some herbs... But I'm afraid, that our poor Nuka wouldn't make it to next rainy season."

"All of us can die, my dear. But I'll make all I can, to let you survive..." he stopped. And looked in his mate's eyes. "I'm saying this only to make sure, you always will know what to do... Zira, if something will happen to me... remember, that you are queen and your children are heirs to throne. If somehow... I will not able to do this, you must make sure, that our child will assume the throne... If Nuka die or you decide, you can't burden him with this responsibility, Kovu..." he put his paw at her belly. "...will do this."

"And if this is Vitani?" asked Zira.

"Your next cub will be Kovu. I'm sure." Replied Scar. "Listen... i must go now, tomorrow they will need me. Just... tell Nuka, I love him, when he awake."

"Back soon..." said Zira with sorrow in her voice. "But first take a long sleep. You are exhausted."

"I will... as soon, as i would. Good night, my love. I'm always with you..." He disappeared into night.

\/\/\/

They waited for him in back cave. When Scar entered it, Sarabi said as first.

"Lord, this can be no longer."

"Good day, my ladies..." said Scar. Usually, he would be irritated with Sarabi's presence, but night chat with his mate made him calm and cheerful. "Hi, Nala!" he smiled, seeing favourite.

"Sir, this is critical matter." Said Sarafina. "We can no longer feed Goldenlanders."

"They feed on themselves." Noticed king. "Golden lionesses maybe aren't hunting with you, but they earn for yours preys in other way. They are scouting all days, looking for prey for you. This is hard piece of meat, I assure you..."

"They're doing nothing!" exclaimed Sarabi. "That your plans of joint lion-hyena huntings, scouting and... all this weird things, make them idle!"

Scar felt bolt of irritation, but he looked on Nala.

"And what you think about that?" asked, hoping that at least she would support him.

"They're doing nothing useful." Said quietly young lioness.

"What?" gasped amazed Scar. In the same moment, Zazu flew into chamber. "Nala, this is necessary! We must search new waterholes and prey-herds. Who is better in that, than desert lionesses?"

"Sir!" yelled Zazu. "I must interrupt you. Hyenas are very restless today."

"And so are lionesses!" replied king with anger. He turned his eyes to Sarabi. "Stop that! We will maintain our alliance with Golden Ones and we will survive!"

"You endanger your pride!" shouted Sarabi. "Mufasa would never..."

"Mufasa is dead!" roared Scar. "I'm the king!"

"Sir, hyenas..."

Lion grabbed bird in one quick grab and carried him to wall. Then he took some bones from long-eaten prey and pinned it to wall, catching hornbill in some kind of cage. "Stay here or I'll give you hyenas for dinner!" he gasped.

"Yes... sir..." panted Zazu.

"Mufasa would never put us in that danger, like this." Said Sarafina.

"Of course, he would not, because, you would be dead now, if he still was a king!" growled Scar.

"But at least he ruled with Circle of Life's rules!"

"Circle of Life has no jurisdiction here! Mufasa hasn't too. I have!" growled king.

"Mufasa..." started Sarabi.

"Silence!" interrupted her king. "Since this day, I forbid to say this name again!" Lionesses bowed theirs head, with both obedience and fear. "Why?" asked Scar with breaking voice. "I need you so much... There is so hard time... and you turn your backs against me..."

"Sir, I would never..." started Nala, but she saw ruler's stare, full of anger and reproach. "Sorry, sir. We shall depart now." Lionesses walked away.

"Yes..." whispered Sarabi to Sarafina. "We'll tell others about this talk. Our girl will think about Golden Ones exactly what they should!"

And this evening, after hunting, Sarabi told all Pridelanderesses, that king favours his mate's pride. All huntresses, maybe except Sakia, agreed, that something must be done.

"He was good king once." Said Onya. "But Zira, desert ones and those damned hyenas fooled him."

The mutiny was ready to blow.


	15. 15 – Return of the Queen

15 – Return of the Queen

15 – Return of the Queen

"Mom!" called Tabani, when he spotted Nala on Priderock's slope.

With Vitani and Yakta, he just has run to home. He was looking for father, lioness was searching for Golden Ones. Yakta, quite confused with view of royal keep, was just wondering, how it's possible to live in such a monumental thing. Trio went to queen, and prince hugged his mother in greeting.

"Mom, I need to speak with dad... as soon, as possible."

"There is no time, son. We've... some problems..." she finished uncertainly, spotting Vitani. "Outlanderesses are restless... Oh, Vitani, maybe you would help us." she looked on Scar's daughter with freezing stare. "Maybe, you know something about this."

Tanabi looked on his mother, then on Vitani, then on Yakta. Redmaned lion whispered. "At least, she didn't ask who I am."

"And who is this?" Nala pointed on newcomer.

"Mom... first of all... no, no first of all. There are many things to explain you, but time is short. But... Vitani is your new daughter-in-law."

"Most likely." Added Yakta. "Under a condition, that we will all survive."

"Shut up!" gasped Vitani.

"Yes, your highness!" replied lion and bowed.

Nala was gazing on all three with amazed stare. This was much too much for her. "Daughter-in-law? Your highness? What the..." Tanabi looked on her with innocent smile. Vitani joined to him, so they seemed to be pair of cubs, who just played some prank. Queen went to Vitani and looked her in eyes.

"I don't want ask too much... But do you know, why your pridemates started to talk about Scar and Zira and threatened Simba?"

"Where is father?" yelled Tanabi.

"He went for reinforcements... that mean all our lionesses. We have a mutiny!" shouted queen.

Tanabi looked on Vitani, she turned her eyes to Yakta. Lion was wondering for few seconds.

"Reclaimation?" he asked uncertainly. "Our time has come, my queen?"

"We're toasted!" muttered prince.

"No, wait!" said Vitani with forcefully voice. "Wait here, I'll speak with them. There will be no fight..."

"They will surrender?" asked Yakta. She looked on him with freezing stare. "Sorry, my queen!"

Nala didn't believe, what she heard. She hoped that problems with Outlanders were past and both Kovu and Vitani had accepted failure of her mother. But what was that meant? She knew, that something must be done quick.

"Tanabi, stop her!" she called. "She mustn't go to those rebels!"

She sprang on lioness and landed on her back. Vitani was younger, stronger and more agile, but total surprise made her pinned down. She just extended one paw to get basis and with second tried to break Nala's grip.

"Tanabi!" she shouted. "Stop her!"

"Tanabi!" called queen. "Get her!"

Yakta didn't say anything. He immediately pounced on fighting lionesses. He was unskilled in fight, but he was male anyway – much heavier and stronger than the queen. With one move he pushed Nala from Vitani's back and with second jumped on her and immobilized her with his full mass.

"No!" roared Tanabi. "Yakta, back off!" He ran to his mother. Redmaned lion stood, but queen was still lying on the ground. "Mom... Are you all right?"

Lionesses was just a little shocked after Yakta's attack. She got small cut on her side, but apart of that she was unharmed. But she was enraged.

"He hit me!" she growled, pointing on redmaned lion. Then came Vitani and looked on queen.

"Please, calm down, ma'am." She said with tranquil voice. "It's just a misunderstanding. Let me explain."

"Tanabi, this outcast has wounded me!" shouted queen, still looking on Yakta.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am." Bowed his head lion. But then he asked Vitani. "Beg I?"

Tanabi helped his mother to stand and came to Vitani. Yakta budged, but Scar's daughter stopped him with a nod. Queen and she were looking on each other with tense.

"Ma'am, please, listen to me!" said Outlanderess with calm but also forceful voice. "I don't want to hurt anybody. I just must speak with Simba."

"King Simba, for you!" she gasped coldly. First thunder of coming storm sounded.

"Mother, please, let her go!" exclaimed Tanabi. "She must stop Golden Ones, until..." he turned hid head, to see all Outlanderesses standing just behind him. "...they will come."

Twelve golden lionesses and Sakia were looking on Nala with angry stares. One moved closer, it was Danthi. She said with cold voice.

"We saw it all... You attacked Vitani."

"Well... No!" shouted Vitani, but no one was listening to her.

"Nala, you have been offending memory of king Scar and queen Zira and now, you attended on theirs daughter! We can't allow for that."

"She knows how it was!" called some lioness from group. "She was lying all the time!"

"Nala!" shouted Sakia. "They all know the truth. About Scar and... about you!"

Nala stepped back with wave of fear and diffidence. She looked on her son, and saw silent request in his eyes. "Let them speak!" She stepped back one more time. Sakia came closer to queen.

"That you, Sarabi and Sarafina caused all this hell. You persuaded Simba, to banish Golden Ones! And for what? To hide the truth... about Scar!"

"Sakia!" roared Vitani with all might. In this call everybody heard unusual force and dignity. "As a daughter of Scar and Zira, heir of Priderock and Golden Sands, i order you..." she gave a quick uncertain look on Tanabi, but he was amazed as everyone else. "...to shut up!" finished with breaking voice, but all Outlanderesses stopped and were gazing on Vitani with respect. "Nala!" she turned to queen. "In last several days I have discovered many troubling things about my parents. Or better to say: I discovered, that none of my memory of them shouldn't be troubling. And we all..." she looked on Tanabi. "...wondered why you have never said king, what was happening here. Simba was not there, he didn't see any day from Scar's reign. He was holding a grudge against killer of his father. But he never knew the whole story. You did and didn't say him. We will ask Simba, to rehabilitate memory of Zira and Scar. You must witness us. Tell him true."

"How much you know?" whispered Nala with quiet, scarred voice.

"Enough to be angry." Replied Vitani. "But this hasn't made us blind. We don't want any bloodshed!"

Nala silently turned her eyes to the ground. She was silent for long seconds, while Outlander lionesses came closer and surrounded Vitani with respect and awe. They also noticed Yakta and were silently whispering about newcomer. Tanabi came closer to mother. He discovered, that she was crying.

"Mom?" asked gentle.

"My son... you don't know, what we all have been thought! Your father believe, that Scar was tyrant, and he saved our pride from uncle... How could I told him, what happened here? It all went wrong! Everything went terribly wrong."

Some shadow appeared over talking lions. Silhouette of old mandrill, earlier hidden in bushes nearby, shown on Priderock's slope. Rafiki started to descent slowly from mountain side. All eyes turned to shaman.

"My lady..." he said. "You must face this problem and tell king, what should be told long time ago." He came to group of Outlanderesses and pointed at Sakia with his stuff. "And you, should save your tales until the king comes."

"What if I say, that I have no king?" asked old lioness. "But a queen."

"Right!" shouted Ostasi. "Vitani should rule!"

"Psssst..." whispered Tanabi into Vitani ear. "If you don't want to start a coup d'etat, its high time to say it clearly." He looked in her narrowed eyes. "You don't, right?"

"And what would you do, if I would?" asked she with breaking voice.

"I wouldn't allowed you to hurt my parents... and wouldn't allow them to hurt you."

"But if you had to choose?"

"I would choose..." he turned his face into Vitani's face. "...to love you. But not to hate anyone." He put long lick on her lips. Outlanderesses and Nala froze in amaze. Murmur sounded between lionesses. Sakia and Dathi stepped back. Rafiki dropped his stuff in moment of clarity. "Broken!" he thought. "The Circle has been broken already. They will restore it." But then they all heard war-cry from several throats. King has returned. He was standing on hill nearby, with ten lionesses from hunting pack.

"Stay back, you Outcasts!" roared lion.

"Father!" called Tanabi. "Wait! We must talk!"

"Stay back, all of you! Vitani, get away from my queen and my son.

"Parents always do some problems..." she whispered and replied to Simba. "Please, hear your son!"

"Father!" called Tanabi again. "We must talk... alone! Don't say anything, until I'll explain you."

He turned to Vitani and whispered. "I love you... especially for your reason. Please, prevent them... from anything." She replied with doubt.

"As I said, you don't have to anything. I have no right, to make you choose between me and your family."

"I won't lose any of you. Wish me a luck." She gave him short lick in forehead, lion turned off and started to his father. Gathered lionesses, both Golden Ones and Pridelandresses, were gazing on it with amaze.

"Father... come with me." Said prince. "On Priderock's Peak." He started to mountain slope. King, unwillingly followed him.

"Stay here... and be prepared." He said to hunting pack.

Yakta went to Vitani and said her to ear. "Ma'am... If we going to attack, maybe better now, before those blackmaned lion with three lionesses will back."

"Stay cool." She replied. "Just... be prepared."

"Ahadi!" yelled Nala. "What for they're going there?"

"Tanabi will ask father to rehabilitate memory about Scar and Zira." Explained Vitani.

"Did he was kidding with this daughter-in-law?" she asked, recollecting recent word.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." Said lioness.

"But..." Nala suddenly realized, what would to happen. "But Simba doesn't know anything about times of Scar! He would never let anybody say a good word about... his uncle."

"So there will be a fight?" inquired Yakta extending his claws.

"No!" gasped Rafiki. "No one could die today, if Circle is to be restored! But also whole truth must be revealed!"

"Whole?" asked Nala with tears in her eyes.

\/\/\/

"Our plan is simple." Said Sarafina.

Three lionesses were talking in theirs favourite bushes, next to Priderock's western side. Due to drought, bushes were dry, and were giving no shadow. But in such a cloudy day as that day, no shadow was needed. They were laying, feverish from both: hunger and theirs plans.

"We have to find our own sanctuary. Place with more water and something for hunting. We'll keep it in secret, telling about only to our... – she stressed this word. - ...lionesses, who are ready to get rid of strangers."

"We're hunting, so we deserve for more supplies." Added Sarabi. "When our girls will understand it, we all will come to king..."

"King said, that rain is coming." Interrupted Nala. "He said, that those clouds are different and..."

"My sweet..." said Sarafina, came to her daughter and hug her. "I know, how it's hard to you. But we must face the truth." She pointed on dry savannah. "Pridelands are dying! And this is fault of Scar." Nala looked on her, shocked. "Of course... he had good intentions, but all have slipped out of his control. Those hyenas... made another riot yesterday!"

"King has suppressed it... with help of Golden Ones." Noticed Nala.

"Yes, my dear." Said Sarabi and came closer to her too and put her paw on young lioness shoulder. "But it will happen again and again. We had to get rid of both hyenas and those strangers. They ruined our land!" she sighed with sorrow. "It must ends as soon as it possible!"

"Yes, ma'am..." replied Nala, not fully convinced.

"We must do it quick." Added Sarabi. "I will start to persuade king, that we must leave Priderock, for some time. If you find new asylum and we would show, what Pridelanders could do themselves, he will have no other option that banish those golden parasites... I said Scar, to send them on far reconnaissance to west, so they won't return here for week, maybe more. This is your chance. You must find water and food! Anywhere! Even so far, that we would leave here..."

"King won't leave Prideland." Said Nala. "He told me once, he made an oath, to stay here forever."

Sarabi narrowed her eyes, like she reminded something, but she shocked her head and replied.

"We will made him."

"I don't want to plot against him..." yelled young lioness. "He is my king, I... love him and admire."

"So do we, my sweet." Said Sarafina with unnatural voice. "We don't plot anything, we're doing it for good of the kingdom. King..." she looked on her daughter and stressed her word." ...made some mistakes... Errors. He associated with outcast, he striped you of the throne... But he is still our king. We must protect him, even from himself!"

\/\/\/

Nala went on her journey with fear in her heart. She was afraid of her mission and also, what her mission meant. "I'm obedient to my king... I'm doing to my king!" she repeated it dozens times, but with each step further from Priderock, she was losing faith in it. In her heart was sprouting a grudge against Scar. "I though that he loved me... I thought, I'm like daughter to him. But he had a cubs with this... sandy stray! I would be his daughter and heir! I would be his loyal and faithful daughter and would be ruling by his side. Why he ruined all this?" She was crossing savannah, then desert outskirts with full speed – her muscles were supported by restless heart. Love and admire to Scar was mixing with anger and sorrow. "I would be the queen! He said I already am, but he lied!"

Then she noticed green isle in scorched earth. Jungle. If they were supposed to move to jungle? This was far and dangerous route and meant almost sure death sentence for newborn cubs.

"And so what?" she thought. "Maybe it's high time for king to choose: Zira and Nuka or we!"

She came closer to wall of trees and spotted wonderful view: fat warthog's backside.

"At least I'll eat like a queen." And she started sneaking to creature.

\/\/\/

All changed in just one day. She found Simba alive... and she found, she was enjoying it in extraordinary way. Young lion enchanted her in one moment. She wiped out from mind picture of her clumsy and impish friend from cub-times. Simba was now full grown male, strong and handsome. And also, what was clear, strongly interested in Nala. She was so shocked and confused, that she initially planned to stay with him in this jungle forever. But in time, pictures of starving pride prevailed in her mind.

"Isn't this a great place?" asked Simba, when they were wandering under the stars.

"It is beautiful." Replied Nala. Voices in her mind were calling to her. Picture of her mother came in front of her eyes and silently pleaded to get Simba back. "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

In the same moment, she felt both illuminated and terrified. She throw out this thought at first time, but it returned to her soon after. "If he is the Pridelanders King... I will be the queen!" Memories of Scar, hugging her and whispering tender words floated to where they belonged: to distant past. In that moment, only loving stare of Simba was matter.

"I will get him back... And make him a king. Forgive me, Scar. But I need king for myself only!"

\/\/\/

"What do you want, my son?" asked Simba, when they got Priderock's Peak.

Father and son were standing on plateau, looking on each other. King was amazed with prince's behaviour and also angry. Angry on whole word, that seemed to went insane that day. He was curious, what Tanabi would tell him, but he was more curious, what would tell him those damned, golden lionesses, when we will be back downhill.

"Father..." started Tanabi with uncertain voice. But after first word, he somehow found strength and courage to speak further. "I'm heir of king after all." He thought. "Your fiancée is too." He heard some voice in his mind. But he ignored it. "I know, that you might be surprised, but I was surprised too when for the first time I heard about his from someone other than you."

"What? What are talking about?" asked Simba with opened mouth. Indeed, he was surprised.

"Father... I've never said you that before because I had no opportunity. But I always considered you as wise and fair ruler and nothing would change it." Simba inhaled deeply and gazed on son with amaze. "I never understood some of your decisions... like banishing Zira and her pride or banning memory of my granduncle. But now I know... or I'm almost sure that those... mistakes..." he tried to speak this word so gently, as he could. " ...were caused by some other's errors in the past. That why I hope, we together will find strength not to repeat them in future..."

Suddenly, he noticed, that something was moving behind Simba's back. It was some silhouette... shade... a ghost of lion. Lion with black mane and vertical scar across left side of face. Scar came closer to nephew, stopped and looked on him with sorrow and regret. Then he turned his spectral eyes to Tanabi. Lion heard silent plead in his mind. "Convince him! Please, open his eyes... truth must be revealed and this is the last chance."

"Son!" roared king with fury. "What are talking about? Scar? Zira? Who told you lies about them? Vitani?" he added, unwillingly extending his claws.

"Father... I discovered that even you might be not fully cognizant in history of our family. According to what grandma said..."

"What? You spoke with your grandmother about Scar?" asked Simba coldly.

"Yes, father... You know..." he added, unable to stop from reproach. "Recently, you directed me to be babysitted by her. I wanted to at least hear some nice bedtime stories..."

"Silence yourself!" interrupted Simba. "You don't know, what you're talking about! You're a kid and..."

"I'm not a kid!" said Tanabi coldly, barely repressing his emotions. "Not again... He treats me like a child, so he won't listen to me. But I must tell him!"

"Yes, you are!" repeated Simba. "You wasn't here, on this world, when tyranny of my uncle took place. You have no idea, what a crimes this usurper committed."

"He saved your pride!" exclaimed Tanabi.

"Lies! He destroyed our land!"

"No, ask grandma... ask anyone, who was on Priderock then..."

"Silence!" roared king furiously. "If this is all what you wanted to tell me, go down."

"No!" replied prince with roar. "Not yet! Father, listen to me, because you're repeating error that grandpa once did."

"What?!" growled Simba. He was driven mad by insolence of his son. "How could you..."

"Mufasa was wrong! And so you are now! You..."

It was just a moment, while not longer than a second. Simba felt stunned by words of his son. He raised his hand in impulse and hit Tanabi in face. Claws, still extended, tucked into Tanabi's muzzle, maybe not deeply, but painfully. One cut after middle claw was deeper. It came vertically across left side of lion's face. Eye was intact, but it gained an ornament of bleeding cut above brow and below orbit. Tanabi in last moment, had closed endangered eye, but with second one he saw Scar's ghost, raising his paw in gesture of protest. But immediately after that, he disappeared. Pain bit prince's face.

Simba was looking on his son without word. Normally, he would be shocked by his action, probably he would jumped to his son, apologizing him for lose of temper. But that moment, he was just boiling with rage and anger. His own son had turned his back against him! He betrayed him! He... In that moment, when first blood came out from Tanabi's cut, Simba noticed, that he gave his son wound looking exactly like his uncle's scar.

"I..." thought thousand things in single thought.

"Thank you, father." Whispered Tanabi. But it was not Tanabi's voice. It was cold and hard, like never before. It was not a voice of child, but a lion. Lion, that just has become a lion. "Thank you for that, my lord. Long live the king! I guess, that Scar in you released Scar in me..." he looked in Simba's eyes with the same anger, that father had taught him.

Tanabi turned away and jumped to track down. He started to slide from slope as fast as he could. It was nearly a controlled fall. In not more that minute, he made a half the way downhill.

Simba ran to edge of Plateau and looked down, on sliding son.

"What have I done?!" he whispered. "Did I lose my own son?"

\/\/\/

"...at the end. Zira was only trying to..." Sarabi, talking to Kovu stopped at once, seeing two silhouettes on Pride rock. One of them was coming down fast, the second looked of it from peak. "Oh, Stars! Go, now!" called old lioness and started to home with speed of young lions.

Kiara, Kovu, Sorphi and Vinia followed her at once. Tiko was flying in place for few seconds, but then also started after queen-mother.

"We were investigating throne-case and they decided to jog. Great! Pearls before swine!"

Timon - riding on Pumbaa's back - shouted.

"No, he wasn't talking about you... faster!


	16. 16 – The king is dead

16 – The king is dead

16 – The king is dead...

Sometimes, children see more than anyone. Cubs are still not corrupted with sceptical and rational way of thinking. They are also closer to Stars, because Stars are carrying after them especially. And Nuka was specially among special cubs. The illness that was keeping him on the border between life and death, also gave him ability to see beyond this border. Tiny cub was gazing on things, that he had no idea, what they were. But those night, just before the dawn, he understood, what he was seeing.

"Mom!" he whispered into Zira's ear. "Sorry, mom, but you must wake!"

Lioness was sleeping and dreaming great dreams of future days. About her future days with beloved Scar, Nuka and tiny Vitani at her side. Her son ceased this peaceful slumber with fearfully voice.

"Mom... quick!"

Zira opened her eyes, put sleeping Vitani on the ground and looked on Nuka

"What happened, my dear?"

"Mom... you must go!" said cub with serious voice. "Dad is in grave danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"They hate him, but he trusts them still. And they want to kill him." Said Nuka... Nuka? Eyes of cub were half closed and Zira was wondering, if this really was voice of her son. She gently toughed his head. "Mom, go! He is alone!"

"No, my lionesses are..." then she realized terrifying truth. "...on reconnaissance! All of them! Sarabi has..."

"Go!" yelled Nuka. "We will be all right... I'll carry about Vitani."

Zira was wondering for just one second. Then she gave a lick to son and daughter and stood. She ran to nearby Shakisa's keep.

"Shakisa!" she called. "Wake up!" lioness raised her head. "Could Yakta walk already? Never mind! Leave him with Nuka and Vitani or take with you... We must go on Priderock!"

"Lady, what..."

"Just go!"

"Zira, are lost your mind?" yelled Shakisa in amaze.

"No, but if I'll be late, I could lost my mate! And you... your king!"

She turned south and started to run. Shakisa looked on sleeping Yakta, then on nearby lair of Nuka and Vitani. Then she caught her son with jaws and went to other cubs.

"Will you take care of yourself?" she asked, putting still sleeping Yakta on the ground.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Nuka. "Please, don't let them hurt daddy!"

Lioness once again catch Yakta in jaw and started after friend and queen. With cub she was slower, but she hoped, that would be on place just moment after Zira.

"Mom, where are we going?" asked Yakta, who had just awaken. Then he realized, that he it grabbing by mother's mouth. "Or, never mind, don't say a word. You'll tell me, when we get there."

\/\/\/

First wave of rain came, cleansing dusty and hot air. Tanabi made over a half of way down, when first drops of water hit rock. In seconds, his way became hard and dangerous. Water on wall made rock slippery. Tanabi, still enraged, didn't notice growing danger, until he lost his balance for the first time. His paw, based on sticking out rock, slid uncontrolled and after a second was griping nothing but air.

"Aw..." gasped Tanabi, but then he felt strong push on untucked paw.

"Easy!" ordered silent voice in his head. "Stop and calm down." Lion obeyed and rested on small ledge nearby. "Now... you must trust me. I will guide your paws... I've discovered this track, so I know it the best."

Scream of amaze and fear died in prince's mouth. He took a look around to see mysterious speaker. But he saw nothing, but steams of rain. They were fulfilling the air, and blinding any beholder. But... maybe, between falling drops, Tanabi saw face of Scar. Face with scared and angry, but also friendly expression. He was guarding him.

"Close your eyes... You must trust me... because I can't trust you. I can't let you die here, Vitani would be inconsolable. Go!"

Lion closed his eyes and made first step down. He felt, that some unknown force was pushing his paws and keeping tucked claws. "It can't be!" he thought, but he was descending in deadly rain, almost as fast, as he had been earlier.

"Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!" was whispering Scar in his mind. "I was in my life and I'm now. Why did you offend your father? Now there is no way back. You must take Vitani's heritage by force. But... don't think about it now. Just... don't think about anything! I must guide you down."

"What with father?" asked Tanabi, slowly overcoming his anger. "How will he..."

"The same." Replied dead king. "I will get him down. Stars! Your family line is hopeless. I was nursing Mufasa, now you, a then... Simba. I hope, that your children will inherit Vitani's agility..."

"Scar... don't you mind, if I be with your daughter?"

"If I, you would be down there now!" growled voice in his head. It sound both tense and amusement. "Few more steps, boy!"

Tanabi toughed still ground and immediately turn to lions beneath him. Two groups were gazing on each other with rage and fear. Through steams of rain, prince noticed, that some silhouettes were running to Priderock from savannah.

"Go and do what is necessary. I'll get your father down here." Said rainy Scar's shade and disappeared.

Lion ran down to prides.

\/\/\/

"What happened?" called Sarabi. "Nala, Sakia... what are you doing?"

She came at full speed between prides and stopped next to daughter-in-law and friend.

"The time of truth has come." Said Sakia. "Now, we shall see, who is truthful and who is not..." he came closer to queen-mother and whispered into her ear. "Forgive me, ma'am. But this is my last chance. I will expiate my betrayal today or die with guilt. Understand me... Join me!" she finished with pleading voice.

Kiara, Kovu, Sorphi and Vinia came on place. They went to Nala, so both groups were almost ready. Only Simba and Tanabi were missing. Outlanders, as well as Pridelanders stepped back, being prepared to fight. In the middle of muddy field remained only Sarabi, Sakia and Nala.

"Your highness!" called Kovu. "Stand back. They are dangerous!"

"Especially, your sister." Replied old lioness with bitter smile. "She has been really killing me with kindness recently." She took a deep breath and looked on Sakia. "My friend... we all have out duties and debts. I'll do, what I can. But no more." She raised her head and called, against murmur of rain. "Listen to me. As oldest lioness in both prides I announce you, that Scar, once known as Taka, was true king of Prideland. He killed Mufasa, my mate and previous ruler in tragic argument, but still according to the Law of Challenge." Pridelanders froze in silence and triumphal whispers sounded between Outlanders. "But my son, Simba is now true king of this land. He challenged and prevailed Scar in majesty of the law. Tiko, witness my words!" Until bird flew to Sarabi, murmurs in Outlands group cut down and voices between the Pridelanders grown.

"Yes, indeed!" said hornbill. "I... that means: sir Yakta and I, as the students of great Sicco of Deep Valley, judged this case and decided, that both rulers should be consider as rightful kings..."

"But what now?" asked Sakia with tensed voice. "What about rightful heir? Vitani, of Kiara. Or maybe Tanabi? He is male, at least."

"My lady, we are in Africa... Lex Salica is not our cup of tea..." replied Tiko.

"What now?" repeated Sakia. "Sarabi?"

Then, sudden memory flashed in queen-mother mind.

\/\/\/

"SARABI!" called Scar with painful voice. She knew, that he discovered all her plans. Hyenas knew too. She felt theirs hostile stares on her. Although she tried to look grand and self-confident, she was shivering inside. She knew, that she made both king and his allies furious. Hunger and starvation had stretched everyone's nerves as strings, ready to break. If Nala failed, or back after return of Golden Lionesses, she and her plan was doomed. "And I did it only for you, Scar!" she cried in mind. "I always love you and I love you now. If you only know, how I felt, when you made Zira your queen... I realized, what I've lost. Scar! Taka! If this all had to gone this way?"

"Yes, Scar?" she replied with pride voice. Only that left to her, was playing her role, until the end.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Asked king with furious, but also sorrowful stare. We was on the edge of exhaustion. Starving and thirsting, like all his pride, maybe more. He was a king, who was ready to feed his people with own blood.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." She replied with all calmness, she was able to express.

"No. You're just not looking hard enough." Said king with anger. That was right. Golden ones had found few packs of zebras on southern border, but Pridelanderesses was too busy with their plot to take them down.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." She said her old song. That was the role, role, that she had to play. To engage king, but no on them, but on golden lionesses.

"We're not going anywhere." Growled Scar. His eyes were screaming: "And you know why! I gave my word and I'm still faithful to it! What about you?"

"Then you have sentenced us to death." Cried Sarabi.

"Then so be it." He replied. They both knew, that he wasn't talking just about pride. It was about THEIR lives.

"You can't do that." She replied with helplessness.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want." He growled. His eyes added: "Let me show you this bastard, Mufasa in me!" She understood this message at once.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev..." Slash! Scar's paw was faster than mind. All anger, reproach and scorned love, mixed with hunger, thirst and exhaustion exploded in him that moment. He hit Sarabi in face, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" roared. He wanted to add: "And I would kill him ten times more!", but suddenly...

"Mufasa? No. You're dead!" whispered, looking on full grown lion, standing on ledge nearby.

\/\/\/

"Please! Stars, let my paws to fly!" prayed Zira. She was crossing savannah at full speed, but she felt, that wasn't enough.

\/\/\/

"Tanabi!" called several voices.

Sarabi, Vitani, Sakia, Kiara and Kovu were looking on lion, running down the slope-track. He was speeding in walls of falling rain and his steps were silenced with sound of thunders. Some lighting-strike lit the face of lion. Gathered stood in amaze.

"Listen, to me!" called prince. "Both prides. I'm Tanabi, son of Simba." He roared with his might. "Whatever is done and will be done, my father is... my father. But I'm forced to announce you... That he is no king anymore!"

Thunder crashed on the sky once again.

"WHAT?" screamed Nala, Kiara and Kovu at once.

"I'll dispose him!" said Tanabi. "For his and your good."

"Are you nuts?!" called Vitani. "This is your father."

"And will be, with crown or without it... my queen!" said Tanabi with grave voice. "Vitani is heir of the Pridelands!"

"No!" yelled Kiara and pounced on Scar's daughter. And then all happened at once.

Tanabi jumped down to pull apart sister and beloved, but second be fore he landed, paw of Kovu hit him hard in back. He landed awkwardly and turned brother-in-law, but only to gain another hit just in face.

"No!" growled Yakta and sprang to Vitani and Kiara. But Nala was waiting for that. When lion got to rolling on the ground lionesses, she slashed him in back with extended claws. In the same moment, both prides started.

\/\/\/

"Down! Down!" was repeating Simba, watching fight beneath him. He was sliding down with near Tanabi's speed and also, with the same help. Rainy silhouette of dead king was there and living ruler was still keeping close to wall by unseen force. But he didn't see that.

"You can't hear me, can you?" asked Scar in whisper of rain. "You can't hear me, because you are deaf. Deaf to truth, deaf to your son... Simba... what happened to you? You was so gifted cub..." he once again pushed Simba's paw to tuck on rock. "Both hatred and love made you deaf and blind. Hating me and loving your father without restrain. Just like I was crippled once... but I had more serious reasons that you..." Shade came closer and based Simba's leg with his shoulder. Lion didn't noticed, that he stomped not on rock, but just a steam of rain. "Look on your son. He loves you... wiser. He is able to see your errors and mistakes. See them in Mufasa... see them in yourself." Living king touched ground with rear leg. "Our journey is end, now we will back to rest. I hope, you... won't mess more, that you must. Go Simba... You uncle got your back." Lion started to speed downhill, leaving Scar at slope. But if anyone would be there in that moment, he probably felt overwhelming vision of distant past.

\/\/\/

"Love and Pride" song. Dramatic tune, war-beat in background. Captures are switching: at first past: Scar and Zira part, then presence: Nala, Simba, Sarabi and Sakia, then still presence: Vitani and Tanabi. Music starts:

Capture of Zira, running through savannah:

Zira:

_Cease my pain and fear!_

_Stars let all my feet to fly_

She raises her eyes to sky, capture of sky, full of stars.

_Give me might to be_

_Where is my fate is to define_

Stars seem to point on Priderock

Scar:

He is pushing Simba to edge (Confrontation scene from LK).

_Cease my pain and fear!_

_Stars let my heart to be brave_

_Give me might to be_

_King who reigns and king who saves_

Capture of Scar's face, it shows silent thoughts of king. Scar's voice from off is talking:

"This boy is innocent... But we'll ruin work of my life... alliance with Golden Ones and hyenas. He must die... or many will die instead." He is pushing Simba to edge. "But he have right to know the truth. I killed Mufasa and I don't deny it." Simba slides down, from ledge.

Scar and Zira:

Capture of both exhausted face of running Zira and enraged face of Scar, lowering to hanging Simba.

_Let us done what must be done_

_Let this Circle round our lives_

_Let it end / Let it run _(Zira/Scar)

_Let the love and pride survive!_

Zira whispers silently. "Don't do anything stupid, my love. I'm coming!" Then, capture of Scar, who muttering. "I killed Mufasa!"

Nala:

Capture of Nala fighting Yakta in rain, but for few second view becomes blur, and we get the impression, that young Nala is fighting with hyenas.

_Cease my pain and shame!_

_Stars, let my paw inflict clear cuts_

Simba:

Capture of Simba, running the slope down in rain, but for few second view becomes blur, and we get the impression, that young Simba is chasing Scar.

_Let my father's blames_

_Turn out to be scuttlebutts_

Sarabi:

Capture of younger Sarabi, showing her teeth to hyenas (past), but suddenly, she realises, where and when she is and she closes her jaw with fear. Scene behind her back turns from enflamed Priderock, to streams of rain in Priderock's foot.

_Cease my heart's remorse_

_Stars, let end this useless fight_

Sakia:

Younger Sakia is looking on fight between hyenas and lionesses, then looking for Scar (Scar is on cliff, waving to hyenas and ordering attack. We see from lips-moves, that he is calling "No killing!"). Sakia had tears in her eyes, but scene changes, we see old Sakia, with rain drops in eyes.

_Let to win my cause_

_Show the my life whole was right._

Sarabi&Sakia:

They turns against themselves and with expressions of compassion and sympathy, old lionesses attending with paws to each other.

_Let us done what must be done_

_Let this Circle round our lives_

_Let it end / Let it run _(Sarabi/Sakia)

_Let the love and pride survive!_

Vitani:

When Yakta rid Nala of Vitani's back, she looked on battlefield to see growing strife. Few Pridelanderesses attack her, she just evade theirs hits.

_Cease my fear and doubt_

_Stars let my soul take this hill_

She is getting thought attackers to main Priderock's ledge.

_Let the trial be granted_

_And the truth to be revealed_

Tanabi:

Is fighting with Kovu, careful to not to hurt him. His claws are hidden, opposite to his brother-in-law's full extended claws.

_Cease fear and remorse_

_Stars let me save what save I must_

He is closing to outset of track to Priderock's Peak, the same, that Simba is going down.

_If there can't be worse_

_Guide my track to best at last_

Vitani&Tanabi:

Capture of Vitani, who is attacking by four lionesses and pushing to edge of ledge and Tanabi, who is pushing by Kovu to Priderock's wall.

_Let us done what must be done_

_Let this Circle round our lives_

_Let it end / Let it run _(Vitani/Tanabi)

_Let the love and pride survive!_

Simba gets down, he landed right behind Tanabi's back. Tanabi turns his head to father. Change of capture:

View from Tanabi's eyes, a little blurred, due to blood flowing from his wound. We see angry face of Simba, who raises his paw to hit. Tanabi turning his sight to Kovu, we see, that blackmaned lion holds his paw, prevent him from shield face from Simba's attack. Tanabi once again turns his stare to Simba. We see paw of full extended claws, coming in fast to face of Tanabi. Fade out. Music is cut in half of timing-bar.

\/\/\/

Scar was sneaking on Priderock's back cliff, but he was sure, that everyone heard him. His heart was beating so fast and loud, that he expected an echo. But he had to done what he had to. Hyenas. Rest of the clan was on rock's foot and probably didn't know, what was happening. He had to call them to fight... "Stars!" he thought. "Fight against own pride? What possessed them to believe Simba?" He knew the answer. "Sarabi and Nala. I loved you once... and now I got my payback for that. Betrayal... Stars, thank you for... Zira!" he yelled in mind. "I must find Zira and keep her out of there! Then find Golden Pride, they must be on west... Then back and help hyenas... then..." He saw Simba, following his steps. "Or I have to extinguish fire, before it get ablaze for good!" He know, that he almost didn't stand a chance. Simba was younger, stronger and what was most important, good nourished. Scar was fainting with hunger and thirst. "Weak, as always! I should have accustomed to it!" he thought. So only way to win was a trick. He show as scarred and polite face as he could.

"Murderer!" called Simba, coming to uncle.

"Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you." Replied Scar, thinking heavily. "Where could be Golden Ones? Will I get there on time?"

"You don't deserve to live." Said Simba with hatred. "According to your glorious laws of Circle of Life, maybe." Thought king. "But I deny your pitiful world of this inanimale pecking order."

"But, Simba, I am... ah... – he answered, just to temporise. Only to get close! "...family. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." Shouted Simba. "No, nothing I ever said was a lied." Thought Scar. "For all my life i have been speaking what I have been thinking and if I gave my word, I kept it. I said you, that if not you, your father would be alive... and that is true! You killed rest of Taka in me! Your born finally stole Sarabi from me!"

"What are you going to do?" said aloud. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle...?"

"No, Scar. I'm not like you." Said Simba with pride. "Indeed" replied king in mind.

"Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything." He passed next to him, to get better position for attack.

"Run. Run away, Scar. And never return." Ordered Simba. "Yes." Thought Scar. "Finally, you do what your grandfather and father failed. You dare to banish me."

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..." he was searching for any tool to do his job, and saw glaring coals on the ground. "...your Majesty!" he throw the into Simba's face and pounced on him. "Now!" he thought. "You or me. Brute strength or will."

Next moments became just a slow motion of flashing picture. Hit of his face, hit of enemy's face, jump and another blow. Then long spring at the young lion. "You won't hurt Zira! You won't hurt my children! You..." but second before he deliver fatal blow to Simba, he felt kick in his groin and strong push of lion's legs. Edge of ledge appeared right before his eyes and then there was nothing but darkness and fire. He hit the ground awkwardly.

"Ahh, my friends." He sighed with relief seeing hyenas. He was trying to overcome pain and weakness.

"Frie-he-hends?" asked Shenzi "I thought he said we were the enemy!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Ed?" Scavengers started to approach to Scar.

"No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain." With terror he looked on his subjects. They were clearly intending to betray them once again. "No. You don't understand." He yelled and thought. "They turn again me, when Pridelanders are slaughtering theirs clanmates upthere. I'm surrounded by idiots!" but those idiots were striking. "No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you..." Then he realized, that it was finished. No way back. All his life was turn to ashes by betrayal of all creatures, to whom he show his heart. "Irony? No, it's Circle of Life" he thought. And then, where first hyena jumped on his wounded and tormented body, he realised, that his beloved is to be left alone with cubs, in front of deadly enemies, who hate her with all might. He just called. "No! NOO!" and then world turned to red.


	17. 17 – Long live the Queen!

16 – The king is dead

16 – The king is dead...

Sometimes, children see more than anyone. Cubs are still not corrupted with sceptical and rational way of thinking. They are also closer to Stars, because Stars are carrying after them especially. And Nuka was specially among special cubs. The illness that was keeping him on the border between life and death, also gave him ability to see beyond this border. Tiny cub was gazing on things, that he had no idea, what they were. But those night, just before the dawn, he understood, what he was seeing.

"Mom!" he whispered into Zira's ear. "Sorry, mom, but you must wake!"

Lioness was sleeping and dreaming great dreams of future days. About her future days with beloved Scar, Nuka and tiny Vitani at her side. Her son ceased this peaceful slumber with fearfully voice.

"Mom... quick!"

Zira opened her eyes, put sleeping Vitani on the ground and looked on Nuka

"What happened, my dear?"

"Mom... you must go!" said cub with serious voice. "Dad is in grave danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"They hate him, but he trusts them still. And they want to kill him." Said Nuka... Nuka? Eyes of cub were half closed and Zira was wondering, if this really was voice of her son. She gently toughed his head. "Mom, go! He is alone!"

"No, my lionesses are..." then she realized terrifying truth. "...on reconnaissance! All of them! Sarabi has..."

"Go!" yelled Nuka. "We will be all right... I'll carry about Vitani."

Zira was wondering for just one second. Then she gave a lick to son and daughter and stood. She ran to nearby Shakisa's keep.

"Shakisa!" she called. "Wake up!" lioness raised her head. "Could Yakta walk already? Never mind! Leave him with Nuka and Vitani or take with you... We must go on Priderock!"

"Lady, what..."

"Just go!"

"Zira, are lost your mind?" yelled Shakisa in amaze.

"No, but if I'll be late, I could lost my mate! And you... your king!"

She turned south and started to run. Shakisa looked on sleeping Yakta, then on nearby lair of Nuka and Vitani. Then she caught her son with jaws and went to other cubs.

"Will you take care of yourself?" she asked, putting still sleeping Yakta on the ground.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Nuka. "Please, don't let them hurt daddy!"

Lioness once again catch Yakta in jaw and started after friend and queen. With cub she was slower, but she hoped, that would be on place just moment after Zira.

"Mom, where are we going?" asked Yakta, who had just awaken. Then he realized, that he it grabbing by mother's mouth. "Or, never mind, don't say a word. You'll tell me, when we get there."

\/\/\/

First wave of rain came, cleansing dusty and hot air. Tanabi made over a half of way down, when first drops of water hit rock. In seconds, his way became hard and dangerous. Water on wall made rock slippery. Tanabi, still enraged, didn't notice growing danger, until he lost his balance for the first time. His paw, based on sticking out rock, slid uncontrolled and after a second was griping nothing but air.

"Aw..." gasped Tanabi, but then he felt strong push on untucked paw.

"Easy!" ordered silent voice in his head. "Stop and calm down." Lion obeyed and rested on small ledge nearby. "Now... you must trust me. I will guide your paws... I've discovered this track, so I know it the best."

Scream of amaze and fear died in prince's mouth. He took a look around to see mysterious speaker. But he saw nothing, but steams of rain. They were fulfilling the air, and blinding any beholder. But... maybe, between falling drops, Tanabi saw face of Scar. Face with scared and angry, but also friendly expression. He was guarding him.

"Close your eyes... You must trust me... because I can't trust you. I can't let you die here, Vitani would be inconsolable. Go!"

Lion closed his eyes and made first step down. He felt, that some unknown force was pushing his paws and keeping tucked claws. "It can't be!" he thought, but he was descending in deadly rain, almost as fast, as he had been earlier.

"Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!" was whispering Scar in his mind. "I was in my life and I'm now. Why did you offend your father? Now there is no way back. You must take Vitani's heritage by force. But... don't think about it now. Just... don't think about anything! I must guide you down."

"What with father?" asked Tanabi, slowly overcoming his anger. "How will he..."

"The same." Replied dead king. "I will get him down. Stars! Your family line is hopeless. I was nursing Mufasa, now you, a then... Simba. I hope, that your children will inherit Vitani's agility..."

"Scar... don't you mind, if I be with your daughter?"

"If I, you would be down there now!" growled voice in his head. It sound both tense and amusement. "Few more steps, boy!"

Tanabi toughed still ground and immediately turn to lions beneath him. Two groups were gazing on each other with rage and fear. Through steams of rain, prince noticed, that some silhouettes were running to Priderock from savannah.

"Go and do what is necessary. I'll get your father down here." Said rainy Scar's shade and disappeared.

Lion ran down to prides.

\/\/\/

"What happened?" called Sarabi. "Nala, Sakia... what are you doing?"

She came at full speed between prides and stopped next to daughter-in-law and friend.

"The time of truth has come." Said Sakia. "Now, we shall see, who is truthful and who is not..." he came closer to queen-mother and whispered into her ear. "Forgive me, ma'am. But this is my last chance. I will expiate my betrayal today or die with guilt. Understand me... Join me!" she finished with pleading voice.

Kiara, Kovu, Sorphi and Vinia came on place. They went to Nala, so both groups were almost ready. Only Simba and Tanabi were missing. Outlanders, as well as Pridelanders stepped back, being prepared to fight. In the middle of muddy field remained only Sarabi, Sakia and Nala.

"Your highness!" called Kovu. "Stand back. They are dangerous!"

"Especially, your sister." Replied old lioness with bitter smile. "She has been really killing me with kindness recently." She took a deep breath and looked on Sakia. "My friend... we all have out duties and debts. I'll do, what I can. But no more." She raised her head and called, against murmur of rain. "Listen to me. As oldest lioness in both prides I announce you, that Scar, once known as Taka, was true king of Prideland. He killed Mufasa, my mate and previous ruler in tragic argument, but still according to the Law of Challenge." Pridelanders froze in silence and triumphal whispers sounded between Outlanders. "But my son, Simba is now true king of this land. He challenged and prevailed Scar in majesty of the law. Tiko, witness my words!" Until bird flew to Sarabi, murmurs in Outlands group cut down and voices between the Pridelanders grown.

"Yes, indeed!" said hornbill. "I... that means: sir Yakta and I, as the students of great Sicco of Deep Valley, judged this case and decided, that both rulers should be consider as rightful kings..."

"But what now?" asked Sakia with tensed voice. "What about rightful heir? Vitani, of Kiara. Or maybe Tanabi? He is male, at least."

"My lady, we are in Africa... Lex Salica is not our cup of tea..." replied Tiko.

"What now?" repeated Sakia. "Sarabi?"

Then, sudden memory flashed in queen-mother mind.

\/\/\/

"SARABI!" called Scar with painful voice. She knew, that he discovered all her plans. Hyenas knew too. She felt theirs hostile stares on her. Although she tried to look grand and self-confident, she was shivering inside. She knew, that she made both king and his allies furious. Hunger and starvation had stretched everyone's nerves as strings, ready to break. If Nala failed, or back after return of Golden Lionesses, she and her plan was doomed. "And I did it only for you, Scar!" she cried in mind. "I always love you and I love you now. If you only know, how I felt, when you made Zira your queen... I realized, what I've lost. Scar! Taka! If this all had to gone this way?"

"Yes, Scar?" she replied with pride voice. Only that left to her, was playing her role, until the end.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Asked king with furious, but also sorrowful stare. We was on the edge of exhaustion. Starving and thirsting, like all his pride, maybe more. He was a king, who was ready to feed his people with own blood.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." She replied with all calmness, she was able to express.

"No. You're just not looking hard enough." Said king with anger. That was right. Golden ones had found few packs of zebras on southern border, but Pridelanderesses was too busy with their plot to take them down.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." She said her old song. That was the role, role, that she had to play. To engage king, but no on them, but on golden lionesses.

"We're not going anywhere." Growled Scar. His eyes were screaming: "And you know why! I gave my word and I'm still faithful to it! What about you?"

"Then you have sentenced us to death." Cried Sarabi.

"Then so be it." He replied. They both knew, that he wasn't talking just about pride. It was about THEIR lives.

"You can't do that." She replied with helplessness.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want." He growled. His eyes added: "Let me show you this bastard, Mufasa in me!" She understood this message at once.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev..." Slash! Scar's paw was faster than mind. All anger, reproach and scorned love, mixed with hunger, thirst and exhaustion exploded in him that moment. He hit Sarabi in face, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" roared. He wanted to add: "And I would kill him ten times more!", but suddenly...

"Mufasa? No. You're dead!" whispered, looking on full grown lion, standing on ledge nearby.

\/\/\/

"Please! Stars, let my paws to fly!" prayed Zira. She was crossing savannah at full speed, but she felt, that wasn't enough.

\/\/\/

"Tanabi!" called several voices.

Sarabi, Vitani, Sakia, Kiara and Kovu were looking on lion, running down the slope-track. He was speeding in walls of falling rain and his steps were silenced with sound of thunders. Some lighting-strike lit the face of lion. Gathered stood in amaze.

"Listen, to me!" called prince. "Both prides. I'm Tanabi, son of Simba." He roared with his might. "Whatever is done and will be done, my father is... my father. But I'm forced to announce you... That he is no king anymore!"

Thunder crashed on the sky once again.

"WHAT?" screamed Nala, Kiara and Kovu at once.

"I'll dispose him!" said Tanabi. "For his and your good."

"Are you nuts?!" called Vitani. "This is your father."

"And will be, with crown or without it... my queen!" said Tanabi with grave voice. "Vitani is heir of the Pridelands!"

"No!" yelled Kiara and pounced on Scar's daughter. And then all happened at once.

Tanabi jumped down to pull apart sister and beloved, but second be fore he landed, paw of Kovu hit him hard in back. He landed awkwardly and turned brother-in-law, but only to gain another hit just in face.

"No!" growled Yakta and sprang to Vitani and Kiara. But Nala was waiting for that. When lion got to rolling on the ground lionesses, she slashed him in back with extended claws. In the same moment, both prides started.

\/\/\/

"Down! Down!" was repeating Simba, watching fight beneath him. He was sliding down with near Tanabi's speed and also, with the same help. Rainy silhouette of dead king was there and living ruler was still keeping close to wall by unseen force. But he didn't see that.

"You can't hear me, can you?" asked Scar in whisper of rain. "You can't hear me, because you are deaf. Deaf to truth, deaf to your son... Simba... what happened to you? You was so gifted cub..." he once again pushed Simba's paw to tuck on rock. "Both hatred and love made you deaf and blind. Hating me and loving your father without restrain. Just like I was crippled once... but I had more serious reasons that you..." Shade came closer and based Simba's leg with his shoulder. Lion didn't noticed, that he stomped not on rock, but just a steam of rain. "Look on your son. He loves you... wiser. He is able to see your errors and mistakes. See them in Mufasa... see them in yourself." Living king touched ground with rear leg. "Our journey is end, now we will back to rest. I hope, you... won't mess more, that you must. Go Simba... You uncle got your back." Lion started to speed downhill, leaving Scar at slope. But if anyone would be there in that moment, he probably felt overwhelming vision of distant past.

\/\/\/

"Love and Pride" song. Dramatic tune, war-beat in background. Captures are switching: at first past: Scar and Zira part, then presence: Nala, Simba, Sarabi and Sakia, then still presence: Vitani and Tanabi. Music starts:

Capture of Zira, running through savannah:

Zira:

_Cease my pain and fear!_

_Stars let all my feet to fly_

She raises her eyes to sky, capture of sky, full of stars.

_Give me might to be_

_Where is my fate is to define_

Stars seem to point on Priderock

Scar:

He is pushing Simba to edge (Confrontation scene from LK).

_Cease my pain and fear!_

_Stars let my heart to be brave_

_Give me might to be_

_King who reigns and king who saves_

Capture of Scar's face, it shows silent thoughts of king. Scar's voice from off is talking:

"This boy is innocent... But we'll ruin work of my life... alliance with Golden Ones and hyenas. He must die... or many will die instead." He is pushing Simba to edge. "But he have right to know the truth. I killed Mufasa and I don't deny it." Simba slides down, from ledge.

Scar and Zira:

Capture of both exhausted face of running Zira and enraged face of Scar, lowering to hanging Simba.

_Let us done what must be done_

_Let this Circle round our lives_

_Let it end / Let it run _(Zira/Scar)

_Let the love and pride survive!_

Zira whispers silently. "Don't do anything stupid, my love. I'm coming!" Then, capture of Scar, who muttering. "I killed Mufasa!"

Nala:

Capture of Nala fighting Yakta in rain, but for few second view becomes blur, and we get the impression, that young Nala is fighting with hyenas.

_Cease my pain and shame!_

_Stars, let my paw inflict clear cuts_

Simba:

Capture of Simba, running the slope down in rain, but for few second view becomes blur, and we get the impression, that young Simba is chasing Scar.

_Let my father's blames_

_Turn out to be scuttlebutts_

Sarabi:

Capture of younger Sarabi, showing her teeth to hyenas (past), but suddenly, she realises, where and when she is and she closes her jaw with fear. Scene behind her back turns from enflamed Priderock, to streams of rain in Priderock's foot.

_Cease my heart's remorse_

_Stars, let end this useless fight_

Sakia:

Younger Sakia is looking on fight between hyenas and lionesses, then looking for Scar (Scar is on cliff, waving to hyenas and ordering attack. We see from lips-moves, that he is calling "No killing!"). Sakia had tears in her eyes, but scene changes, we see old Sakia, with rain drops in eyes.

_Let to win my cause_

_Show the my life whole was right._

Sarabi&Sakia:

They turns against themselves and with expressions of compassion and sympathy, old lionesses attending with paws to each other.

_Let us done what must be done_

_Let this Circle round our lives_

_Let it end / Let it run _(Sarabi/Sakia)

_Let the love and pride survive!_

Vitani:

When Yakta rid Nala of Vitani's back, she looked on battlefield to see growing strife. Few Pridelanderesses attack her, she just evade theirs hits.

_Cease my fear and doubt_

_Stars let my soul take this hill_

She is getting thought attackers to main Priderock's ledge.

_Let the trial be granted_

_And the truth to be revealed_

Tanabi:

Is fighting with Kovu, careful to not to hurt him. His claws are hidden, opposite to his brother-in-law's full extended claws.

_Cease fear and remorse_

_Stars let me save what save I must_

He is closing to outset of track to Priderock's Peak, the same, that Simba is going down.

_If there can't be worse_

_Guide my track to best at last_

Vitani&Tanabi:

Capture of Vitani, who is attacking by four lionesses and pushing to edge of ledge and Tanabi, who is pushing by Kovu to Priderock's wall.

_Let us done what must be done_

_Let this Circle round our lives_

_Let it end / Let it run _(Vitani/Tanabi)

_Let the love and pride survive!_

Simba gets down, he landed right behind Tanabi's back. Tanabi turns his head to father. Change of capture:

View from Tanabi's eyes, a little blurred, due to blood flowing from his wound. We see angry face of Simba, who raises his paw to hit. Tanabi turning his sight to Kovu, we see, that blackmaned lion holds his paw, prevent him from shield face from Simba's attack. Tanabi once again turns his stare to Simba. We see paw of full extended claws, coming in fast to face of Tanabi. Fade out. Music is cut in half of timing-bar.

\/\/\/

Scar was sneaking on Priderock's back cliff, but he was sure, that everyone heard him. His heart was beating so fast and loud, that he expected an echo. But he had to done what he had to. Hyenas. Rest of the clan was on rock's foot and probably didn't know, what was happening. He had to call them to fight... "Stars!" he thought. "Fight against own pride? What possessed them to believe Simba?" He knew the answer. "Sarabi and Nala. I loved you once... and now I got my payback for that. Betrayal... Stars, thank you for... Zira!" he yelled in mind. "I must find Zira and keep her out of there! Then find Golden Pride, they must be on west... Then back and help hyenas... then..." He saw Simba, following his steps. "Or I have to extinguish fire, before it get ablaze for good!" He know, that he almost didn't stand a chance. Simba was younger, stronger and what was most important, good nourished. Scar was fainting with hunger and thirst. "Weak, as always! I should have accustomed to it!" he thought. So only way to win was a trick. He show as scarred and polite face as he could.

"Murderer!" called Simba, coming to uncle.

"Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you." Replied Scar, thinking heavily. "Where could be Golden Ones? Will I get there on time?"

"You don't deserve to live." Said Simba with hatred. "According to your glorious laws of Circle of Life, maybe." Thought king. "But I deny your pitiful world of this inanimale pecking order."

"But, Simba, I am... ah... – he answered, just to temporise. Only to get close! "...family. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." Shouted Simba. "No, nothing I ever said was a lied." Thought Scar. "For all my life i have been speaking what I have been thinking and if I gave my word, I kept it. I said you, that if not you, your father would be alive... and that is true! You killed rest of Taka in me! Your born finally stole Sarabi from me!"

"What are you going to do?" said aloud. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle...?"

"No, Scar. I'm not like you." Said Simba with pride. "Indeed" replied king in mind.

"Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything." He passed next to him, to get better position for attack.

"Run. Run away, Scar. And never return." Ordered Simba. "Yes." Thought Scar. "Finally, you do what your grandfather and father failed. You dare to banish me."

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..." he was searching for any tool to do his job, and saw glaring coals on the ground. "...your Majesty!" he throw the into Simba's face and pounced on him. "Now!" he thought. "You or me. Brute strength or will."

Next moments became just a slow motion of flashing picture. Hit of his face, hit of enemy's face, jump and another blow. Then long spring at the young lion. "You won't hurt Zira! You won't hurt my children! You..." but second before he deliver fatal blow to Simba, he felt kick in his groin and strong push of lion's legs. Edge of ledge appeared right before his eyes and then there was nothing but darkness and fire. He hit the ground awkwardly.

"Ahh, my friends." He sighed with relief seeing hyenas. He was trying to overcome pain and weakness.

"Frie-he-hends?" asked Shenzi "I thought he said we were the enemy!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Ed?" Scavengers started to approach to Scar.

"No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain." With terror he looked on his subjects. They were clearly intending to betray them once again. "No. You don't understand." He yelled and thought. "They turn again me, when Pridelanders are slaughtering theirs clanmates upthere. I'm surrounded by idiots!" but those idiots were striking. "No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you..." Then he realized, that it was finished. No way back. All his life was turn to ashes by betrayal of all creatures, to whom he show his heart. "Irony? No, it's Circle of Life" he thought. And then, where first hyena jumped on his wounded and tormented body, he realised, that his beloved is to be left alone with cubs, in front of deadly enemies, who hate her with all might. He just called. "No! NOO!" and then world turned to red.


	18. 18 Scar’s Heir

18 - Scar's Heir

18 - Scar's Heir

"Reduce the lights" Tanabi heard a cubbish voice. World was still pitch-black, but he started to hear some sounds. "Sunrays only on the ledge... But no so strong! They shouldn't see Tanabi now... He looks not so official..." He didn't recognize this voice, however, he felt, he somehow knew it somehow. "Focus on Vitani!" exclaimed strange speaker. "Who is upthere now? Ahadi? I knew, that he would mess up!

"Relax... Give them some authenticity... allow them some spontaneity." Said Scar.

Tanabi opened his eyes... to discover, that he has no real eyes. He once again looking world from his spectral body. On ledge, behind Vitani, Simba... and his body, group of lion's ghosts was standing. Scar... Nuka... Zira? Yes, Tanabi was almost sure, that lioness so similar to queen was her mother. Then... grandma Sarafina?! King was as amaze, as he could be, in so amazing anyway conditions. But in centre of group stood lion, who Tanabi didn't know for sure. Lion? That was a cub. Tiny, newborn cub, but talking with his cubbish voice like adult lion. His eyes were glaring green and beginnings of dark fur was seen, that would someday become black mane.

"Look!" said Zira and nudge Scar. "Your son-in-law is here." All dead lions turned their eyes to newcomer.

"Is here!" said darkfured cub. "And there..." pointed unconscious body, laying next to Vitani. "This boy is so busy, that he have to everywhere concurrently!" he burst in cubbish laughter. "Got it? Concurrently!" but greeneyed ghost noticed, that his joke hadn't amuse the audience. "Oh... sorry... Nevermind... Ahadi! Focus on Vitani!" he shouted to the sky. Tanabi discovered, that clouds seemed to move a bit.

"Shhh!" interrupted Scar. "She will decide." He pointed on queen, standing against Simba, on ledge.

"...sentence you to... exile!" she called it loud, but careful listener, would discover, that her voice was about to break. "You will leave the Pridelands... I'm sure, that Golden Pride will greet with honour, if they ever decide to return theirs home... Or... You might settle in the Green Den, with your mate and everyone, who wish to stay with you..." Finished Vitani with tears in her eyes. Simba replied after while of silence.

"Yes... your majesty." He turned his eyes to Nala, who started and quick climbed on the ledge.

Lioness first ran to wounded son, but appeased by Rafiki's gesture, she went to her mate.

"Nala... that was unavoidable." Whispered Vitani.

"We will manage this." Said Simba. "My dear... she's right, that was unavoidable."

"Was it?" asked Tanabi. Of course, living ones wouldn't hear him, but this was a question to dead.

"You are the king now." Replied Scar. "Answer yourself."

Tanabi wondered and saw in mind his father on Priderock. Father, living in pain of failure and humiliation. Imagined Simba muttered, watching his former kingdom, ruled by son. "Who am I? A... Simba's shadow?"

"Yes... it was." Said the new king.

"Good!" called green-eyed cub to unseen interlocutor above him. "But... wait! Don't stop the rain there... There must be a rainbow! I'm surrounded by..."

"This is your brother!" noticed Scar.

"So I know well about who I'm speaking." Replied cub. "Take care of your son-in-law."

King was looking on gathered shadows. He came to his grandmother and asked with tensed voice.

"Grandma... where am I? What happened?"

Lioness smiled and stroked his mane.

"Don't be afraid... you are with your family. Old and new family."

"I missed you, grandma."

"Silly... I was always watching you... and supporting your steps, as I could. Especially recent ones, that have undone, what I did once..."

"Quit it, Sarafina." Interrupted Zira. "We are done. It's a past. You grandson is the future."

"As well as your daughter." Replied Sarafina.

Scar came closer to Tanabi and said with sorrow.

"My boy... I'm afraid, that your left eye is lost. You will never fully recover your sight."

"But don't be so upset." Said cub, waving his paws, probably pointing something to ones upthere. "It's a small world after all... Just from now... it could seems a little... flat to you." Greeneyed cover one eyes with paw, looked around and added. "Cool!"

"Stop it!" gasped Scar. "This is no good theme for jokes!"

"Why not?" asked cub, faking amaze. "Boy..." he turn to Tanabi. "What will be a life! Chicks will hunt for you all the time. Goldbricking..."

"BEHAVE!" growled Scar and Zira at once. Greeneyed looked on them with reproach.

"All right! Next time I will be upthere. At least some will do this cloud-job right." he shouted to the sky. "Now, more light! Rainbow, give them a rainbow!"

"Are you my great-grand-uncle?" asked Tanabi uncertainly. Cub looked on Scar with smile.

"Good... he is kind of smarty guy, after all. From whom he inherited that? Fortune is blind!" he once again cover one of his eyes and burst in laughter.

"Tarki!" yelled Scar. "You are rude!"

"Indeed!" replied cub. "And I should to. I'm the crazy uncle, after all." He waved for the last time to the sky and came closer to Tanabi. "Nice to meet you, my great-grand-nephew and grand... Oh, never mind. I'm Tarki, son of Mohatu and Zemya... brother of this... " he pointed sky with paw. "Uncle of Scar and Mufasa... You know, standard family stuff."

"But..." moaned Tanabi. "If i'm dead, what for you are talking about my eyes?"

"You're not dead..." said Zira, coming closer to king and touching gentle his head with paw. "We just... using your... indisposition..." She looked on Tanabi's body, being under Rafiki's care. "...have called you, to tell you some things. But... Now, we've got another visitors and they will stay for good!"

Shady silhouettes of Sarabi and Sakia were descending on Priderock's slope. Lionesses were stomping slowly and carefully, with clear fear and uncertain stares. Scar went to edge of ledge and called.

"Don't be afraid... you are already on the other side."

"Taka!" called dead queen-mother.

"My king!" called dead lioness.

"Come here!" smiled Scar. All ghost surrounding Tanabi turned their eyes to newcomers. Lionesses stood for a while, Sarabi gentle tried to touch nearest living Pridelanderess, but her paw penetrated living body, like water. "The way is clear." Added Scar and both friends started to run in dead king's direction.

They stopped before him, Sakia gave a small but polite bow, but Scar just smiled once again and lionesses pounced on him in cubbish joy. Blackmaned ghost licked forehead of his old subject, then licked forehead of his old beloved.

"Oh, Taka!" sobbed Sarabi. „I'm so sorry..."

„For my folly?" interrupted Scar. "Just... forget about it... We all are one now." He turned to Sakia. "Don't say a word about that!" he ordered, faking anger. And he added with playful smile. "Remember, that you were my most loyal subject in whole pride!"

Sarabi came to Zira. Lionesses were looking on each other for long moment, probably, didn't know, how to start. Golden One was first.

"Just don't back to that. I have no grudge... and hope, that you will forgive me my errors. Now, we all must work, to support those who live."

In that moment Sarabi noticed Tanabi between dead ones. She narrowed her face in wave of sorrow.

"Tanabi..." she whispered.

"Don't cry, miss." Said Tarki. "He is just in visit. We are keeping him here, to prevent him from feeling that!" he pointed with paw on lying Tanabi's body and Rafiki, who was cleaning the wound. "My king... you'd better not watch!"

"Grandma!" exclaimed Tanabi and ran to her. They hugged with both joy and sorrow. "I'm so sorry, that it came to this..."

"No, my dear!" replied she. "My time has come. Better to die in some... interesting way, that to rot in den."

"Indeed!" agreed Tarki, looking on both Sarabi and Sakia. "My ladies... what a technique! This fight was amazing. Youngsters are just slashing themselves on faces." He pointed on Tanabi. "But you still remember the Art of War! I was impressed."

"How do you think?" asked Scar to Zira. "Can I hit my own uncle?"

"You are King of the Past." She noticed. "I guess, it's not proper."

"All right, all right!" said Tarki. "I'm out of here. I'll get those two upthere." He pointed on Sarabi and Sakia."

"No, I'll do it." Decided Zira. "You must tell few thing to our current king. Sarafina, will you join us? Good luck, Tanabi. I'm sure, that Vitani will treat you well."

Sarafina hugged her grandson and turn to Sarabi.

"Shall we go?"

"Go, Sarabi." Said Scar. "Mufasa is waiting for you..."

Lioness smiled and looked on Tanabi.

"Farewell, by dear. Remember me, my king... You will be fair ruler..."

"I love you, grandma." Replied Tanabi with breaking voice. "Do you ever visit me?"

"Look on stars, dear." Said queen-mother and followed two friends and Zira. They blurred in rays of sun and disappeared in brightness. Scar turned to king and said seriously.

"Tanabi, we have not much time... For few moments you will awake downthere... Yes, it must hurt and we can't change it. But before you go, you must hear something." He looked in son-in-law's eyes and continued. "It all happened thank to uncle Tarki. He died as a cub but remained strongly connected with world down here. He was helping us all, to do it."

"Do... this?" asked king. "You mean your rehabilitation and... change on the throne." Scar smiled, but it was a bitter smile.

"Tanabi, we didn't do it for fun... ever for my hurt pride... Our world is ruling by different logic... which means, briefly, permanent guardiance of life downthere... We are watching you and all living creatures, day by day. We did what we did not only because I wanted my daughter to be the queen. We did it because, it is necessary, to save the Circle of Life..."

"You said, that you despise cruelty of Circle of Life." Noticed king.

"Yes, I do. But I must guard it anyway... and try to make it more... gently for all of you. You know... Oh, there's more to being king, even dead king, than... getting your way all the time."

"I'm already scarred, what I've got into..." muttered king.

"Good!" exclaimed Tarki. "This is first, real important rule of being king. Knowing the responsibility... and hard duties..." he went to new ruler and said profoundly. "As Scar said, it didn't happen for fun. It's a necessity, who... we helped a little..."

"By saving your backs several times." Added Nuka.

"Yes and more. Simba is a good lion, despite all he made wrong. But for now, Pridelands needs strong leader for hard times."

"Hard times?" asked Tanabi with uncertain voice.

"Think!" said Nuka. "Today's rain was heavy... unnatural heavy. But it came after month of dry weather. Rainy season will end in few days. It was moderate rainy, don't you think?"

"There will be another Great Drought..." whispered Tanabi.

"Yes." Said Scar. "Not now, not for a year... but in time. Just... be prepared for another trial. You will manage to live joyful and merry life. You will manage to raise cubs with Vitani. Just some year, from those that will come, will turn to be beginning of the new drought. But this time, all will happened different. Golden Sands are ready to feed a pride, even in hardest conditions. So if... and we are almost sure, that will happen... Kovu and Kiara decide to back to Golden Sands, don't stop them. We will be guarding them there, I promise."

"And he is bloody good in keeping his promises." Said Tarki. "Don't matter, how stupid they are."

"So this what for was all about?" asked. "To protect the Circle of Life?"

"No!" replied scar. "To protect you... two prides, from Circle of Life. To allow you take your places there. But it's enough." He stopped and looked on Tanabi's wounded body. "Now, you will go back and... do what you want and must. We'll be near to help."

"Wait!" exclaimed king. "I have so many questions..."

"Everyone has." Said Scar. "And only that keeps life interesting."

Ghosts stated to blurring and disappearing. Tanabi felt a strong call from his real body. He carefully stepped into it and started to merging with it. In last moment before he drown in himself, he heard silent, but serious voice.

"Don't mess with my sister. I'll keep my eye on you."

And then pitch-black nothingness returned.

And the pain exploded.

\/\/\/

There was warm evening, pleasant evening, that usually come after hot day. King Tanabi was running through savannah with joyful heart and smile on his lips. He felt freedom of this run and enjoyed it. Whatever matters he had, he left them on Priderock, to return to them next day. Memories of joy he took with him. He was going to share them with his father. Lion got to Green Den where sun finally touched horizon. It was sinking down, when Tanabi called.

"Mother! Father! I'm here!"

Simba went out from cave and came to son. They had seen themselves a week earlier, so greeting was warm, due to longing.

"Good day, dad!" said king and hugged older lion. "I'm sorry, I haven't come earlier... There was so many irritating matters..."

"Good, that you are today." Replied former ruler. "Your mother is on hunting... Yes, she said that she will get food for us herself, as long as she could. But thank Danthi and Ostasi anyway. They were very kind to us." His stare got on Tanabi's face. "Let me look..." he stepped back and examined son's scar.

Every time he was looking on this wound, his heart froze in pain and regret. He was gazing on own made with remorse, wishing that this had never happened. Tanabi and this time noticed shameful expression on father's face and said quickly.

"It's all right."

As right as it could be. Wound was healed, thank to Rafiki's art, but left eye was blind for good. Lion was able to see thought right one, but his vision was flat and two-dimensional. It allowed him to see, but not to observe, estimate distances, hunt. It was not serious, but still disability. Scars on forehead and cheek overgrown with white fur and looked like spots of calcium.

"It hurts?" asked Simba with breaking voice.

"Dad... don't start it again." Replied Tanabi with reproach. "It's over..." he saw tears in father's eyes. "No! I've forgave you long time ago! It's a past... just a past!"

"This past made me to do that." Muttered Simba.

"I think..." said Tanabi with doubt. "That Kings of the Past allowed to this, to punish me for fighting my own father..."

"No... now you are starting." Interrupted Simba. "All right, past off. Let talk about future." They sat on the grass, before entrance do den. "Vitani is expecting?"

"Yes, now it's sure." Replied king. "Thamath examined her."

"Is this the new shaman?" asked Simba.

"Yes... Rafiki went away for good. I proposed him to stay, but he just broke his staff and said, that he failed. He returned to his tree, but sent son of his friend to help Pridelands. So Rafiki helped us for next time. Loyal as ever. Crazy as ever." Father and son laughed.

"And what with Tiko?"

"Excellent." Said Tanabi. "Despite of that he is talking with Yakta about some legal matters, he fulfils his duty with no problems. And... he asked about his uncle."

Simba smiled and replied.

"Zazu went on hunting with your mother. He is fine... except of that singing! He retired and completely went to ape. He sings all days."

"He has nice voice." Noticed king.

"For first few hours I thought the same." They laughed once again, but Simba calmed down and said with sorrow. "Yakta... So I must ask. If that is true, what Kiara told me week ago?"

"I'm afraid that... yes. True. They plan to back to Golden Sands as soon as rainy season starts."

"Returned..." whispered Simba. "Neither Kovu nor Kiara wasn't there..."

"But they are heirs of that land. Kings and queens never just travel. They return to where they belong..." said Tanabi and wondered. "I will miss them." Added. "Will you stay here or move with them?"

"Stay... if you won't drive us of..." said and noticed wave of remorse in son's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to... I know, that Vitani did, what she had to. My sun, as a ruler set, your has risen. It's the Circle of Life..."

They were sitting in silence and watching on stars, that slowly were appearing on firmament. Suddenly Simba asked with tensed voice.

"Son... you saw them... Once. Not only Scar, but others our kins from the sky... Did you see Mufasa too?"

"No, but they told me about him." Replied Tanabi. "He reconciled with brother and he is helping us now... And Scar said, that he is really sorry, that took you father away from you. Did you forgive him?"

"I had no choice... we all discovered so much about old times... It were hard trial, but it's good, that it's over."

"The trial is never over." Said Tanabi. "Just... those who are it's subject change. Now, we will see, if I'm the half king you were..."

"You will be ten times the king I was." replied Simba. "I feel it... But look!" he pointed on stars on northern sky. "What do you think... whom is this one? King? Queen? Prince? Princess? I wonder, how it could be, when I'll finally meet them..."

\/\/\/

"Oh goody!" replied Scar, looking on nephew from firmament. "But don't hurry. We'll wait for you... We will be here always."

"Taka..." asked Mufasa with uncertain voice. "May I say something to him?"

"No... better not." Replied his brother. "Or, if you really had to..."

"Well, I don't." agreed Mufasa. "I just miss him."

"He will be fine." Said Scar. "He has our family down there..."

"...and you have us, uphere." Added Tarki playfully. "Sounds bad? Yes, indeed. Life's not fair, is it? But on the other hand... you have better view."

"Uncle... you are unbearable." Commented Mufasa. He turned to Scar. "So, brother... it finally came your way. You were right, I was wrong... You won."

Scar smiled and pointed on lions beneath them.

"Don't say that! We all won. They are alive... Truth have been revealed... Prides are together... Or maybe, soon they will took separate ways, but they are reconciled... truly reconciled."

"Yes..." whispered Mufasa. "My plan with Kovu was mistake until it starts."

"Well... Kiara doesn't complain..." replied his brother smiling.

"Yes, but all had to came out anyway." He wondered for a while. "Taka... I just thought about our lives... all our strife... Do you think, that it meant something? I mean: it was necessary for any cause?"

"I have no idea..." replied Scar. "Maybe, maybe not. Don't matter. Now we are one."

"Yeah... If Ahadi is watching us from the higher orbit, he is probably proud." Muttered Tarki, seeing star-brothers hugging each other. "Stop it! Don't move." They looked on uncle with surprise in stares. "Just think about whose, who are watching sky now! Shooting stars again they say. Do you know, how many wishes i must fulfil by such a caresses?"

Three star-lions burst in laughter. It was merry and peaceful laughter, that didn't wake anyone, but brought good dreams to many. Sky was clear.

"All right." Said Tarki. "I'm going up."

"I'll see what happening with my daughter." Said younger brother.

"Nuka is with her." Noticed Mufasa.

"That what I'm afraid." Replied Scar. "He loves her so much, that his pranks would be... unpredictable."

"You know... it's family likeness." Noticed Tarki. "Black manes, black humour"

"Like Long live the king! stuff?" asked Mufasa laughing and he pounced on brother. Due to surprise, he caught his paws and pretended, he pierce them with claws. "Old, good times, bro?"

Scar moaned, combed his mane and muttered with annoyance.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!"

THE END

TakaPL

July-August 2006


End file.
